Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley
by Arwen Mione
Summary: [TERMINADA] Certo dia graças a alguém muito intimo, vem a tona toda verdade de como Ginevra Molly Weasley ganhou mais um sobrenome... quer saber qual é? E se ela realmente o ganhou? e só ler a fic... [D&G]
1. Como tudo começou

****

Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. Apenas a Madeleyne a Kaila, ou seja personagem criadas por minha insana cabecinha, a fic também é minha e a idéia dela claro que tb é minha o resto e tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

NA: Bem primeiramente quero avisar que sim este cap já rodou pela net da vida,bem pelo menos um parecido a ele, principalmente lá no portal d/g, mais depois de um longo bloqueio, quase desiste da fic, e decidi não postar mais nem um cap, então certo dia poft... o bloqueio sumiu e cá tou eu sem insanidade novamente pois só assim para por minhas malucas idéias no papel, desisti de esperar por betas para me ajudar, então não esperem nada magnífico. Bem a fic continua com o mesmo enredo se alguém lembra dele, mais eu reformulei todo o Cap, mudei algum nomes de personagem e tal, mais isso não vai atrapalhar nada pois como já havia dito apenas o primeiro cap da fic foi postado, outra coisa e o nome da fic, bem eu achei apropriado mudar devido a famosa discussão do nome da Gina, bem eu gosto dos dois mais vou adotar o verdadeiro Ginevra...mais no titulo eu coloquei Ginny... bem eh isso boa leitura...

N/A2: As frases em negritos e itálica entre aspas são pensamentos, as notas mais importantes estão no final de cada capitulo.

**Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley.**

**Capitulo um: Como tudo começou**

_30 de outubro_

Gina acordou indisposta naquela sexta-feira, como vinha acordando há semanas, bem dizendo há meses, como sentia falta do trio, pensara que seu último ano seria ótimo em Hogwarts não via a hora de ser uma bruxa formada, mas não estava sendo, a única coisa que ainda a alegrava eram as cartas que a amiga e Harry a mandavam embora este não com muita assiduidade.

Resolvera que aquele ano daria fim ao seu amor platônico por Harry, descobrira no verão quando finalmente conseguira ficar com o lindo rapaz moreno de olhos verde, e agora ainda mais famoso, por ter destruído o terrível Lord das Trevas no ano anterior, que não sentia mais aquele amor antes tão forte e que na verdade apenas queria o ter, tendo visto que não valia a pena continuar, no último dia de verão quando já se encontravam na estação para Harry ir para a escola de Aurores e Gina para seu último ano em Hogwarts os dois resolveram continuar apenas bons amigos, coisa que deixou os dois aliviados pois Harry tinha se apaixonado por outra bruxa, e queria mesmo ter esta conversa com Gina.

Gina nunca pensara que fosse suportar viver sem a presença de Harry, mais conseguira, graças à ajuda de seu melhor amigo Colin, a quem não deixava a garota sequer um dia sem um sorriso no rosto, pelo menos na presença deste.

Gina levantou-se foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal, e depois de feita se olhou no espelho.

_"**Nossa como estou com a aparência horrível. Gina você precisa dar uma mudada, mais vamos deixar isso para amanhã. Por falar em amanha ainda não comprei a bendita roupa para a festa de Halloween de amanha, droga, porque Dumbledor, teve esta idéia de fazer este ano a festa com uso obrigatório de mascaras isso e tão piegas não vejo graça nisto, além da mascara com certeza precisarei de um vestido novo sendo assim vou ter que ir amanhã para Hogsmead e não estou com nem um pingo de vontade."**_

" Bom dia Gina."

" Só se for para você, olha a minha cara, estou péssima Kaila."

Kaila Kraft era uma das melhores amigas de Gina ela dividia o dormitório com esta e mais Darah Delon sua outra melhor amiga, Kaila era uma menina muito bonita, tinha a pele bem braça cabelos bem negros e olhos de um azul contagiante, uma menina muito leal, mais um pouco antipática na visão dos outros grinfinórios, o que tinha um pingo de verdade, mais muito conceituada na visão dos sonserinos por quem tinha muito afeto, o que apimentava sua fama de "ovelha negra" da grinfinória, o único maior defeito de Kaila é sua antipatia pelas coisas trouxas, devido sua família ser uma das mais tradicionais e ricas do mundo mágico, mais quem conhecia Kaila ao fundo sabia que esta era um amor de menina, e com certeza este era o motivo pelo qual tinha ido parar na Grinfinória como sua mãe e não na Sonserina igual seu pai como era seu sonho.

"Se a mais de seis anos não convivesse com você ia levar isso como uma ofensa de sua parte a sua tão adorável pessoa, mas ultimamente você anda assim meio para baixo mesmo, o que foi Gina, aconteceu algo?"

"Não sei, acho que vou entrar naqueles dias - mentiu"

"Aqueles dias? Gina depois que você optou por aquela loucura de ter aquelas aulas sobre trouxas, pegou a mania de usar uns termos dos mesmos, o que torna seu vocabulário um pouco desconecto para mim, mas para mim isto tem haver com...-Kaila fez uma pausa-... a Darah me contou que você brigou com o Colin ontem de novo, não tem nada haver com isso não?"

"Nossa – Gina falou irritada - como os comentários andam rápido nesta casa, principalmente se caírem nos ouvidos da famosa Darah Delon, imagino o dia que acontecer algo tremendamente ... esuqece no dia que isto acontecer e capaz dele infarta e não conseguir contar a ninguém, respindendo , não Kay, **_"ai se eu ver esta ai"_ **não é por isso e minha briga com ele foi tonta, já passa, como todas as outras o que acho que não vai passar logo e esta cara feia e este péssimo humor que estou hoje, justo hoje que começa o estagio com o prof º Snape."

"Você sabe como Darah é e ela não fez por mal, nossa você de mal humor hein, ela também esta preocupada com você, então a proíbo de falar assim dela, mais Gina você também tinha que ter escolhido justo poções?

Gina vivia as turras com Darah embora a adorasse, Darah era o tipo de menina espevitada, tinha amizade com todos, não fazia nenhuma diferença entre casas, e todos também adoravam a companhia da loirinha baixinha de olhos verde esmeralda, mais esta como todos tinha um defeito, não conseguia ficar de boca calada, o que fazia sem perceber e deixava Gina muito irritada.

" Kay querida quantas vezes vou ter que repetir "Eu adoro poções, o problema é que odeio o Snape."

"É mais se continuar assim e responder sem querer o Snape, é detenção na certa e você já levou três e ainda estamos no segundo mês de aula".

"Não me lembre. - mais Gina se lembrou que andava memso muito estressada q que vivia respondendo Snape e sentiu um enorme calafrio, mais ao mesmo tempo deu um sorriso."

"Snape deve ter ficado muito desapontado por uma grinfinória ter escolhido poções, tenho absoluta certeza que ele esperava alguém da sua adorável casa, mais nunca alguém da Grinfinória".

"Muito, não tenha duvidas que ele não vai te dar moleza – falou sorrindo também".

Naquele ano os Monitores chefes podiam escolher uma matéria para estagiar com chances de auxiliar o professor nos anos seguintes caso este gostasse do trabalho.

Gina não pensou duas vezes em escolher poções, era sua matéria favorita, embora detestasse o professor, foi muito bem no N.O.Ms em seu quinto ano e pretendia seguir poções quando saísse de Hogwarts, então tentava pensar apenas nas poções e não em quem ia dá-las.

"Kay, vou indo, me acompanha?".

"Ah não fiquei de fazer uma coisa, a gente se vê no café. Mais valeu por pergunta"

Gina saiu do dormitório e se dirigiu até o salão, quando estava preste a dizer a senha para a mulher do retrato ouvira alguém lhe chamar.

"Gin me espera."

Gina sabia de quem era aquela voz e naquele tom ela sabia que era para pedir desculpa, e ela sabia também que as iria dar, ela adorava o melhor amigo e ex-namorado, Colin se tornara o garoto mais popular da grinfinória e de toda a escola, mas Gina o considerava agora como seu irmão, eram inseparáveis, todos não acreditaram quando os dois começaram a namorar e nem quando terminaram, mas o fim do namoro só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a amizade dos dois, Gina virou-se e encarou o amigo.

"Pelo jeito se arrependeu do que fez, não é, novidade, como pode um ex-monitor naquele estado e pior com uma quartanista, estava necessitado Colin?Ainda bem que fui eu que te peguei e se fosse outro" .

"Desculpa Gin, você como sempre tem razão."

" Eu sei que sempre tenho razão, mas Colin como pode você já ficou com todas meninas da nossa casa, sem contar as das outras, maiores de quinze agora tá pegando criancinhas? isso é contra a lei sabia você já é um bruxo maior."

"Poxa Gi, já pedi desculpas e não é só minha culpa, a menina que pediu para ficar comigo, ela estava adorando, elas não são mais santinhas como antigamente e como você, e esta eu acho que é serio ela é super legal, to curtindo sair com ela e ela NÃO É CRIANÇA".

"Colin poupe-me dos detalhes, e você sabe bem que eu não sou santinha - não agüentando mais a pose de brava riu maliciosamente".

Colin abraçou a amiga, a virou em seu colo e lhe deu um selinho, todos estavam acostumados com a cena e nenhuma menina ligava já que todos sabiam que os dois eram amigos, e não sentiam nada um pelo outro mais.

"Gi já disse hoje que te amo?".

"Não, e não vem com esse papinho da próxima eu te entrego, vamos para o café que hoje o dia promete ser longo, e mudando de assunto, já arranjou alguém para o baile de amanhã?".

"A garota que estava comigo ontem e você?".

Gina fez uma careta

"Não, este ano quero ir sozinha e curtir nunca fui sozinha a um baile e já que este ano é meu ultimo aqui vou querer aproveitar".

"Assim que se fala Gin, e não faz esta careta quando você a conhecer vai ver que ela é super legal".

"Pode ser, mais se ela aprontar com meu melhor amigo, ai mal sabe ela que sou capaz de fazer, então a careta e bem vinda ainda".

"Oh!Minha salvadora"

Colin enganchou seu braços em Gina

"Vamos Gin estou faminto"

"Dois então – disse sorrindo, lá vou me esbaldar de comida e parecer um balão novamente".

"Gin você nunca pareceu um balão você se quer engorda uma grama, ai quando vai deixar de ser dramática?".

"Eu não sou dramática"

E assim os dois foram discutindo ate o Salão Principal.

Mas o fundo Gina sentia a falta de alguém especial para a levar mais não havia ninguém naquele castelo, assim naquele ano, por isso recusara todos aos convites que recebera, e como não queria levar nenhum pivete também resolvera ir sozinha mesmo.

Já na mesa de café Gina olhava seu horário, em quanto mordiscava uma torrada lotada de geléia de cereja.

"Temos dois horários de herbologia avançada e depois eu tenho estudo dos trouxas e ai nos encontramos de novo depois do almoço para a dobradinha do nosso mais adorável professor o Snape".

"Só você para querer ser professora de poções Gina. –falou Colin ainda com a boca cheia de mingau de aveia".

"E só você para querer ser o galinha da grinfinória"

"Ginevra!".

"Aff, já falei para não me chamr de Ginevra é horrível, e não provoca que eu também não provoco - falou fingindo- se de brava, e logo depois dando uma gargalhada."

-----------------------------------------------------

NA3: pessoal por hoje é só, ficou pequenininho e meio sem graça ,eu achei, mais sei lá tem gosto pra tudo espero que pelo menos vocês gostem, outra coisa que quero falar bem eu adoro falar deu pra perceber, que coisa mais sem graça me proibirem os travessões tive que coloca-las depois que jah tinha refeito todo cap... isso me deixou irritada, espero que não atrapalhem a leitura de vocês, eu me acostumei então vocês também acostumam.

NA4: Help me eu preciso de uma Beta ou Beto (rss era assim q eu chamava meu miguxo o Junior que me ajudava), então please me ajudem ou quer me sugerir algo, reclamar criticar, elogiar ao apenas bater-bapo? Eu to de final de semana no msn (arwenmione hotmail. com) ou me manda um e-mail (arwenmione yahoo. com. br) não esqueção de tirar os espaços, terei o maior prazer em responder...

Bem já falei demais para um cap até o próximo...

Ah, quero agradecer a vc, que perdeu um pouquinho do seu tempo para ler isso e a Biba que me permito postar a fic no portal, ao ff e quem mais se sentir no direito de receber meus agradecimentos.

Bjs

Camy - Arwen Mione

Sabem eu leio muita fic e sei que as reviews e os e-mail são as coisas mais preciosas das escritoras, sabe e como eu sou uma garota mimada, orgulhosa, ciumenta e um pouco invejosa, claro neh eu sou Sonserina, eu as quero e quero muitas reviews e e-mail com seus comentarios então, por favor colaborem com a felicidade de uma escritora de fic iniciante me mandando varias : ).


	2. Uma desagradável surpresa

Disclaimer: Novamente eles infelizmente não são meus, é tudo da Tia Jo e do auto escalão que trabalha junto a ela, eu ate que tentei compra os direitos do Draco em um leilão mais a mandinga do meu marido foi tão forte, que ficamos sabendo que era tudo falso igual a cueca do Thiago Lacerda

Capitulo dois: Uma desagradável surpresa

Nos últimos minutos da aula de poção, Gina já estava arrumando seu material quando o professor a chamou.

"Srta. Weasley, por favor, fique após o sinal tenho que ter uma palavrinha com a senhorita"

Colin , Kay e Darah a olhoram com se oferecendo ajuda, e a amiga retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso e um sussurro de um "tudo bem podem ir eu corro o risco de morrer ensebada por estes cabelos oleosos e esta cara feia, mas vou ficar bem".

Os três ficaram parados não querendo a deixar sozinha, mais Gina os mandou ir os acompanhando, na verdade os empurrando ate a porta.

Após todos saírem, Gina foi até o professor, estava tranqüila, pois sabia que com certeza o assunto era o estágio, bem era isto que esperava que fosse e se não fosse com certeza ela não saberia o que fazer.

"Srta. Weasley, começou o professor com sua habitual cara de mau humor, como sabe começa hoje o seu estágio comigo, quero informá-la, para estar uma hora após o combinado, pois precisarei pegar o auxiliar que me ajudará com você e o trem chegará no horário que tínhamos combinado".

"Tudo bem professor - Gina se sentiu aliviar já que o assunto era o esperado por ela, mas mesmo assim ela sentia um negocio esquisito no estômago quando ficava muito cara a cara com seu professor".

"Como já disse também, espero que não esqueça nenhum material que pedi, pois infelizmente, não poderei ministrar as aulas se algum deles estiver faltando, fui claro?".

Snape enfatizou bem a palavra infelizmente, na verdade ele ficaria felicíssimo se não tivesse que ministrar as aulas para aquela grinfinória.

"Sim senhor, eu já providenciei todos, posso me retirar agora?".

"Sim senhorita Weasley, pode ir e esteja no horário combinado, como sabe não tolero atrasos".

Ao sair da sala Colin a esperava, encostado do lado da porta e não estava só, Gina reconheceu a menina no mesmo instante.

"Tudo bem lá dentro? – Colin perguntou olhando para a porta já fechada, com a cara de ele não te fez nada não é?".

"Sim, o Snape apenas queria informar que mudara nosso horário, pois precisava buscar o novo auxiliar, então devo estar uma hora apos combinado anterior no escritório dele, pra falar a verdade, ate eu estou me perguntando agora se fiz uma boa escolha, o bom que vou ter uma hora a mais ates de me encontrar novamente com aquela cobra".

"Como assim teremos um auxiliar".

"Não, Snape terá um para o meu estágio, agora quem será que é? _"**Como odeio essa minha curiosidade"**_"****

" Ai como sou estúpido, Gina esta é Madeleyne Lafhor".

"Olá Madeleyne, muito prazer - _"**bem, assim sem estar agarrada com o Colin, e quase totalmente sem roupa, você fica bem diferente e tem cara de ser bem mais velha, Colin sabe escolher mesmo, se rindo por dentro mais o que eu tenho com isso. Eu e minha outra mania, a de dar palpite demais na vida de meus amigos."**_"

"O prazer é meu, me chame de Maddy, Colin me fala muito de você,e que você gosta de poções, não é, e bem desculpa mais todos pelo menos sabem quem é Virginia Weasley, você é irmã do Rony, melhor amigo do Potter, e cunhada da Granger e tudo mas, ano passado eu falei com eles..."

"E para quem ele não fala de mim -riu- adoro poções sim só odeio o Snape" "**_nossa esta frase ta virando meu lema",_ **mais –Gina sorriu, não me chamo Virginia meu nome é segredo de estado, então apenas Gina por favor, e sim eu sou irmã do cabeça dura do Rony, embora agora a Mione seja noiva dele"

"Eu também adoro poções, mais não suporto aquele seboso, se tiver chances quero seguir poções, e uma matéria fabulosa, meus pais trabalham com poções de cura, eu cresci no meio de poções, acho que por isso tanto interesse".

As duas riram e o garoto loiro ficou chocado.

"Garotas, por Merlin quando vão inventar algo para decifrá-las."

"No mesmo instante Gina notou que a menina segundo ela ainda nova devido a idade era bem adulta, mais ainda do que ela, aquelas pessoas que você pode passar horas conversando e que se tem sempre algo novo a dizer, além de ser super simpática e que com certeza era melhor Colin se cuidar porque essa não iria querer ser passada para trás como as outras e por mais que odiasse assumir, Colin desta vez tava certo, nem na china aquela menina era uma criança e achou melhor mudar seus conceitos".

"Garotas é melhor irmos ou iremos nos atrasar para o jantar, vocês mulheres tem mania de demorar uma eternidade para descer para o jantar, parecem que vão se casar, mas na verdade é só para descer para o jantar, ou ir a uma aula, imagino quando realmente chega a data esperada, acho que vocês começam a se arrumar com uma semana de antecedência. (eu odeio pessoas assim)".

"Nós não demoramos e não ficamos nos produzindo como você diz – as duas falaram juntas ainda rindo, e rumando para a sala comunal da grinfinória, com um Colin revirando os olhos".

Gina tinha tomado um banho e estava na frente do espelho terminado de se arrumar para o jantar, pensando que Colin tinha razão, pra quer tanta arrumação, mas ela nunca assumiria isso para ele, para finalizar estava arrumando seus cabelos ruivos levemente encaracolados que chegavam quase a cintura em dois rabos de cavalo, ela adora os prende-los assim, a deixa com um ar meio que relaxada mais ao mesmo tempo infantil e alem de destacar seus olhos chocolate com tons esverdeados, que estava bem contornado com lápis preto, de lá iria para o estágio, conferiu pela terceira vez o material, recolocando em sua mochila e foi ao salão esperar Colin e sua nova namorada, ou seria ficante, vai saber, para descerem.

Gina se sentou na poltrona que sempre sentava na frente da lareira ao qual se encontrava apagada, ela tinha pego o habito se sentar ali era a poltrona que Rony sempre se sentava junto a Harry e Mione, quando sentia muita falta deles ela ia para lá para relembrar deles cochichando por ali.

"Ola Gina, não vai descer para o jantar?".

"Ola Darah, vou sim, estou esperando o Colin e a Madeleyne, sua nova ficante, e você não vai?".

"Não, estou sem fome.- quando será que aquele lá vai me notar - a menina falou com um total desanimo na voz- era muito raro ver Darah pra baixo, apenas Gina vira algumas vezes pelo que ela sabia, o que era estranho já que na maioria estavam discutindo".

"Quando você tiver coragem de dizer o que sente por ele, faz cinco anos que você ama este garoto, tá na hora de esquecê-lo ou correr atrás dele, apesar de que acho que agora vai ser meio difícil, a nova namorada tem cara de que gosta dele, e que não vai desistir fácil e ele também tá meio caidinho por ela, desculpa Darah, mais acho que desta vez você ta fora, mais ainda ha a chance de você por uma plaquinha no pescoço dizendo estou loucamente apaixonada por Colin Creevy, garotas tirem os olhos dele".

"Bela amiga você Gin, adorei a noticia da nova namorada assim sem rodeios, quem sabe depois desta eu ate faça a plaquinha, falou mais sem animo ainda do que antes".

"Darah você iria saber de qualquer jeito por mim, ou por você mesma, os dois já estão se assumindo a todos, e melhor saber antes do que dar um daquele seus famosos foras, e sim sou sua amiga não seria se escondesse isso de você, desculpa se fui tão direta".

Gina, já tentara de tudo para convencer a amiga a deixa-la ajuda-la, mais desistira embora toda vez que Colin estava com alguém se sentia chateada pela amiga, quando esta estava quase terminando com Colin que ficou sabendo que sua amiga era apaixonada por ele desde o primeiro ano, então ela tinha dentro de si que também não daria certo com ele por isso, Gina sempre colocara a amizade em primeiro lugar.

"To encrencada mesmo, não é? ...- e quando Darah mal terminou de falar".

"Porque ta encrencada Darah querida, fala pro Colin aqui que eu te ajudo.- falou se aproximando da amiga".

Dara deu um pulo, com o susto, e só voltou a si após sentir o molhado na bochecha do beijo que recebera do amigo.

"Nada, não Colin problemas femininos... Até mais tarde pra vocês e Gina boa sorte com o estágio". Darah saiu as pressas para o dormitório feminino, com a mão onde Colin beijara.

"Obrigada Darah" Gina teve que falar meio alto pois a amiga já estava quase ao fim da escada do dormitório.

"Por Merlin que deu nessa aí hoje, vocês garotas deram pra surtar hoje?".

"Não sei Col, podemos ir? Gina enganchou o braço do amigo e falou em meio a risadas e uma ponta de preocupação por sua amiga".

"Vamos, a Maddy já desceu ficou de guardar lugar para nos, eu falei você demora demais, rsss"

Os três não pararam de rir desde que se sentaram à mesa, Madeleyne era hiper engraçada além de outras qualidades, e sabia conversar sobre tudo, como Gina já pensara.

Gina olhou o relógio e assustou-se com a hora tinha apenas quinze minutos para chegar até as masmorras, pegou suas coisas e se levantou.

"Gente to atrasadíssima amanhã nos vemos, ah quase me esquecendo, juízo vocês dois e tratem de namorarem em lugares mais discretos, ah e vocês vão para Hogsmead amanhã?".

"Claro Gina, não vejo a hora de conhecer aquele povoado, é a primeira vez que vou lá"– Falou Maddy com um grande entusiasmo.

"Ué porque seria a primeira vez, e a partir do terceiro ano que se tem autorização para ir lá"

" Pois é – falou meio corando- meus mais revogaram minha autorização ano passado, pois, é, hum, bem a Granger me pegou ano passado aos beijos com um sonserino do ultimo ano, avisou a diretor este avisaram meus pais deu maior rolo, lembra que falei que tinha falado com o trio, rsss, foi esta a oportunidade que tive, meus pais quase enfartaram quando souberam com que eu estava ficando".

" Merlin tu é a garota que ficou com Blaise Zabini, eu não acredito, ele é mo gato, meus parabéns, bem não você não merece os parabéns esqueça Maddy eu não falei isso, você tem um histórico grande com monitores chefes te pegando em situações de agarração não é" – Gina fez uma cara de meio seria meio divertida que Maddy não consegui desifrar.

Colin se segurava para não rir, ele já sabia da historia, ele aceitou sair com Maddy porque sabia que a garota era muito madura, embora quando soube que ela era a garota do Zabine sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes,o que era estranho a ele não costumava ter ciúmes de suas ficantes ainda mas por alguém que ainda conhecia tão pouco, alem do mas isso já era passado e quem gosta de passado segundo ele é museu, então decidiu que tentaria ao Maximo curtir seu relacionamento com Maddy enquanto durasse.

"Bem é sou, - falou ficando em um tom quase escarlate - mas isso já é passado e este ano eu posso ir, minha mãe disse que poderia se não ficasse sabendo que eu estava as beijos com nenhum outro sonserino, mais não falou nada sobre grinfinorios, corvinais, ou lufa- lufos, então estou contando as horas para ir amanha conhecer o povoado, quero conhecer todos lugares possíveis".

Colin revirou os olhos " Hey espero que por um bom tempo só tenha eu nestes beijos"

Os três acabaram rindo

"Bem eu posso ficar com vocês lá, a Darah e a Kay não vou, na verdade estou sem um pingo de vontade de ir também mais, como ainda não comprei minha roupa para a festa de amanha terei que ir, e só ate eu compra a roupa, podemos ate fazer isso primeiro de preferência, quero ficar lá o menor tempo possível, além do mais não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos".

"Claro que pode Gina e você nunca iria atrapalhar"- falaram os dois junto, embora estava estampada no rosto de Colin que ele também não tinha a mínima vontade de ir ao povoado bruxo, Colin dividia a mesma opinião de Gina depois de uma cinco idas ao local com certeza você pensaria duas vezes em voltar num lugar que não se tinha mais nada para se ver..sem contar que com certeza teria de levar Maddy , ate a Madame Padifoot, ele odiava o pub dos namorados, mais queria agradar a garota então se sacrificaria.

"Bem você atrapalhou um pouquinho ontem, mais como você é minha melhor amiga eu perdou... to brincando to brincando..." Colim logo se desculpou após ver os olhares que poderiam matar qualquer um de Gina e Maddy.

Maddy se virou para Gina, "alem do mais seria ótimo ter você por perto sei que tem ótimo gosto então poderá me ajudar a escolher minha roupa também, odeio fazer isto sozinha, e preciso de opinião feminina, homem para isso não seve pra nada" nisso voltou seu olhar fuzilaste para Colin.

"Bem eu juro que queria ficar mais tempo aqui com vocês mais tenho mesmo que ir, nos encontramos no salão comunal às 7hs, não quero perder o café pode ser? E Maddy garanto que quando você estiver no próximo ano não vai querer nem mais ouvir falar em Hogsmead, como nos, bem tchau para vocês e novamente juízo.

"Tchau Gi e Boa Sorte" - disseram os dois.

Gina ia precisar, pois era quase certeza que ia se atrasar e logo no primeiro dia, ela tinha planejado tanto chegar pelo menos uns 15 minutos adiantada, mais não estava em seus planos conhecer uma nova amiga, alem do mais uma amiga tão legal, correu mais que pode em direção as masmorras, e ao chegar na sala, olhou novamente o relógio e viu que ainda lhe faltavam 3 minutos, respirou fundo e bateu na porta e esperou a respostas que viera em seguida.

"Pode entrar a porta esta aperta".

**"_Tomara que não me xingue, tomara que não me xingue, tomara que não me xingue_."**

"Já não era sem tempo Weasley, já estava ciente que não necessitaria te ver hoje coisa que seria de total alegria a minha tão ilustre pessoa".

Gina estava tão preocupada que não percebeu que a voz que falara não viera de seu professor, também não poderia seu professor tinha uma voz grossa e imponente, e não uma voz bem arrastada e com tom prepotente e irônico, quando levantou a cabeça para se desculpar, deu de cara com os olhos, mais frios e belos que já vira, e se lembrava muito bem que os olhos de seu professor não eram acinzentados.

"Malfoy ?"

------------------------------------------------

Mais um cap demorou um pouquinho, devido a betagem q por sinal não saiu então se acharem erro, finja q naun viu eu reli umas 500 vezes mais sempre deixamos passar algo, mas ele ta ai, bem to me surpreendendo, e tão bom ter minha inspiração de volta, ta, ta vcs podem brigar comigo, o cap ficou tititico de novo, mais sabe estes primeiros caps saun aqueles que a gente enche de porcaria pra dar sentido a historia,e vcs entende q saun necessários alem do mais eu jah disse que pra fic eu não sou magnífica entaun isso é ate de mais para mim, e a fic não será nada gigantesca, então se acostumem com coisas não muito grande vinda de minha adorável pessoa na parte ficticional, mais o importante eh que o Draco finalmente apareceu, e se preparem para o prox cap.

Primeiramente quero agradecer as pessoas que perderam seus preciosos tempo e leram a fic e me deixaram um reviewszinho ai fiquei taun contente 5 jah pensei que não fosse receber nenhuma, quero agradecer ao que só leram também e q por alguma razão ou trauma tem medo de apertar o botanzinhos dos mesmo eu era assim então entendo vcs, mais não precisa ter medo... então vai lá pois eu sei que para mim e mais que gratificante as receber, mas sei que pra vc tb eh gratificante eu as responder... pq fica recíproca as coisa, tipo vai e volta, vcs agradecem e eu agradeço de volta e vai virando aquela bola maravilhosa de agradecimento, onde conhecemos pessoas maravilhosas, e sabe que ta sendo querida neh? Eu adoro isso quem não gosta? Se bem que vc soh vai saber isso se ler as minhas enormes n/a :

**Carolilina Malfoy**: Tava na cara que tu ia ser a primeira neh linda, por pessoas iguais a tu que eu não desisti, pessoas que agüentaram mais que um ano, e ficaram me perguntando se eu ia continuar, sim eu vou continuar e por vcs, brigadão linda, eu sei q tu jah leu o segundo cap de premio antes de todo mundo (ai espero que isso não crie conflitos, mais vc sabe pq o mereceu, ainda mais que depois disso virou minha beta, se bem que este eu postei sem betar mesmo), mais vê se comenta ele... te adoro : bjokas mil...

Polly Slayer: que bom que tu esta gostando, e brigadão pela ajuda, espero que tenha gostado deste cap tb, continua lendo... bjinhos 

**Lina Khane Athos (2x ):** (ai eu recebi um pequeno puxão para postar logo ai q emoção) Moxa que reviewns grande, dolei dolei dolei, la vou eu responder todos seus questionamento adoro gente q questiona, mais primeiro quero ressaltar que eu AMO o Victor o caracol, mais voltando 1- sim vc leu errado, a Gina esta no sétimo ano, não no sexto, tipo tu fez eu ler o cap todo pra ver se eu tinha dado um fora, jah q ele não foi betado, mais ta la no primeiro parágrafo 2- Sobre a Historia de meninas de 14 anos ou menos (11,12, 13)sejam criança eu não acho q nessa idade ninguém seja criança, e se vc leu este cap vai ver que ñ acho mesmo eu adoro a Maddy (se eu tiver uma menina e conseguir convencer meu marido ate lah ela vai se chamar Madileyne) ate mesmo pq segundo o Estatuto da Criança e do Adolescente, um individuo e considero criança ate os 12 completo, mas para muitas garotas de 17 uma de 14 eh, eu quando tinha 17 achava que quem tinha menos de 15 era tudo criança, mais ai vc cresce e vê que ta super enganada, hj tenho 23 e mudei completamente minha visão eu quis colocar um pouco de como eu era na Gina, ela como eu na época se acha a adulta entende meio preconceituosa, pra mim agora minha sobrinha de 11 anos eh mais adulta e tem mas cabeça que eu, agora fiquei abismada com a tal menina de 12 anos o.O quase cai de costa tb, so naun cai pq a cadeira eh boa e tem encosto,pior foi uma menina de 10 falando que não tem nada contra garotos feio, ela ia fazer que nem a mãe dela fala, coloca a bandeira do Brasil na cara e ordem e progresso, eu achei isso o cumulo, mais fazer o que tive de me conter pra não ir falar com a mãe da menina, mais minha paixão por crianças, adolescentes e querer colocar alguma coisa de útil nelas não vem ao caso (se bem que eh por isso que me formei pedagoga hehe), soh quero que fique claro que não tenho nada contra pessoas de 14 anos, espero que este cap mostre isso para vc... a eh 3- sobre a parte daqueles dia eu vivo tb naqueles dias sempre eu falo que vivo em TPM constante, tensão- pré, tensão perante e tensão pós, mais eu sempre informo quando e a perante ai meu ciclo não vira questionável, mais afinal quem quer saber isso, ta meu marido quer, mais vcs não então chega pois menstruação e uma coisa tão insuportável o negocio eh que não parece mas sou chata e stressada, mas me contenho rsss, e mas uma vez me coloquei na Gina, ela este ano esta a flor da pele como eu estava quando tinha esta idade, e ao mesmo tempo pra baixo, bem espero que tenha gostado deste cap tb e continue lendo, espero que com minhas "poucas" palavras tenha esclarecido tudo, e to adorando poder falar com vc pelo msn vc eh d, jinhos : D

**Ruivinha Malfoy:** Ola moxa prazerzinho, vc gostou do primeiro cap ai fico taun contente e deste? Comparando com a chegada do seu coment eu postei rapidinho hehehe, bem comenta este tb se vc gostou e se não gostou tb, jinhos...

**TatayaBlack: **Nina que bom q vc ta lendo e gostou, e ai ta nosso Draquito, ai eu to tentando ler sua song mais ela naun que aparecer aqui... fiquei lembrando da demora que foi pra mim te ajudar a postar aqui... tb olha quem foi ajudar euzinha que tb naun entendo nada de fanfiction...mais bem ta ai espero que goste do segundo cap tb... bjinhos e continua lendo... lendo... lendo e comentando...comentando... comentando...

Agora agradecimento ultra mega especial ao meu ex beto e que vai virar beto de novo algumas vezes, vc sabe que quando libera eu abuso mesmo né **Junior/Wildfenix** meu miguxo que eu adoro,vc eh um moxo muito especial pra mim e vc sabe, sei que perdeu uns minutos do seu precioso tempo, que eu sei que eh bem precioso, para me ajudar com este cap a um tempo atrás, eu não esqueci disto então tinha que agradecer, embora eu tenha acatado as idéias dele só agora, eu coloquei varias coisas a mais, e vc sabe que eu te desculpo, vc precisa do seu tempo, ainda mais agora, eu me virei e postei sem betar, acatei umas idéias do pessoal mesmo hehehe, soh espero que tenha ficado bom, te dolo muito não canso de dizer, e vê se continua lendo tah e faz a Dona Line ler tb... bjinhos

Ah tb quero agradecer a Taty (Ania Lupin) , a Ginny (a Carol Maphoter) e a Lina de novo pois sem elas este cap naun estaria aqui, pois eu sou bem noobinha (ai tenho que parar com estes temas Tibianos) em se tratando de ff, deu pra perceber neh três pra me ajudar, eu paguei mo pau pra consegui postar o segundo cap, mais agora vai, valeu lindas...

Bem vcs jah sabem, me façam uma Slytherin um pouco melhor e feliz me mandando uma reviews, um e-mail ou simplesmente me add no msn, pode ser pra xingar, elogiar, pra dizer que eu deva parar de escrever, pra dizer que sou xata coisa que jah sei, pra dizer que sou loca, legal, sei la mais escreva.

Bem agora é pra valer, isso jah ta quase maior que o próprio cap, ta fazer o que eu adoro n/a, bem ate o prox cap jinhos a todos...

Camy - Arwen Mione


	3. Draco Malfoy de volta a Hogwarts

**Capitulo três: Draco Malfoy de volta a Hogwarts**

"Malfoy"

Gina ficou estupefata, ao ver o loiro de corpo perfeito, cabelos caído ao olhos estes que eram lindo olhos cinzas, possuidor de diversos adjetivos grandioso, vestido quase totalmente de preto, a única coisa que quebrava o visual completamente dark era sua gravata inteira verde, a sua frente... ou seja nada mais nada menos do que Draco Malfoy.

"Não o coelhinho da páscoa, Surpresa Weasley?".

Draco a olhou com uma cara de desdém, de cima a baixo, embora também estivesse surpreso, ao ver que era Gina a estagiaria, Draco não mudou uma linha de expressão de seu belo rosto, e continuou mantendo como sempre aquele sorriso desdenhoso tão marcante no rapaz, mais isso não o impediu de pensar contra sua vontade o que pensou.

"Até que para uma Weasley, hum... qual o nome dela mesmo? Como era o nome da caçula Weasley, Tina.. hum... não... Gina acho que é isso, bem isso deve ser diminutivo de Virginia com certeza, esta daí ficou boa demais, como alguém pode mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo, apesar que nunca fui de olhar para ela mesmo, também nem sei porque estou a olha-la, Draco, Draco você só pode estar louco achando uma pobretona, bonita, só pode ser a falta de mulher nunca fiquei mais que dois dias sem uma garota e agora, desde que larguei da Pansy to sozinho, só posso estar pirando, não Hogwarts já esta me fazendo pirar ainda mais em saber que ainda resta um... ou melhor, não pior uma Weasley aqui"

"Cadê... Cadê o Snape?- se recuperando em partes da surpresa, melhor da infeliz surpresa- é e claro que eu fiquei surpresa, não esperava o coelhinho da páscoa ou seria a doninha da páscoa aqui".

"Para você Weasley é Professor Snape, tenha mais respeito- neste pedaço Gina fez uma cara muito feia- e este não poderá dar seu estágiozinho hoje e me deixou aqui encarregado de dizer isso a você, só não entendi ainda porque uma Weasley quer estudar poções? Já sei você ta pensando em inventar a poção da fortuna, poções de prever o futuro e poder ver os números que saíram na Loteria Bruxa, mas sem esperança Weasley, desista impossível".

"Cala a boca Malfoy, eu não devo satisfações a você".

Gina virou-se e foi seguindo seu caminho, quando Draco a chamou.

"Aonde pensa que vai Weasley".

"Óbvio, ficar aqui é que eu não vou, já que não terei meu estágio hoje, não to a fim de ficar olhando mais nem um segundo para esta sua cara feia de Doninha Albina Inglesa".

Gina nem acabara de falar quando viu o sorriso de desdém, se possível dizer mais acentuado estampado no rosto de Malfoy.

**_"Credo este sorriso já esta me dando náuseas, se ele sorrir mais uma vez assim eu juro que vomito todo o jantar, nesta roupa cara dele, e faço ela de preta virar preta a la vomit de Gina" _(interrupção da autora: ta eu sei isso ficou nogentérrimo)**

"Não vai não".

"Como não, você vai me impedir, esta eu quero ver?".

"Sim, mais pode ter certeza que é contra minha vontade, se soubesse que era você a estagiária não aceitaria o pedido do Prof Snape, para lhe ajudar, você é burrinha eu sei, então vou fazer a gentileza de te explicar, fique feliz Wealey não costumo ser gentil-Draco falou da forma mais irônica que conseguiu- você tem que ficar aqui cumprindo o horário, o professor Snape mandou eu conferir seus materiais, acho que não vão estar todos, pois como você conseguiria comprá-los não é?".

" Aff... Estão todos aqui sim Malfoy".

Gina tirou os materiais da mochila e empurrou-os no colo de Malfoy e foi se sentar em uma cadeira.

"Cadê a delicadeza de uma grinfinória...".

"Sumiu no momento em que te viu Malfoy acho que ela se assustou com seu jeito, vai saber né, agora vê se não enche e me fala o que tenho que fazer".

"Bem afiadinha a pobretinha, bem pode começar ficando quietinha ai enquanto eu confiro seu material, acho que to começando a gostar, ter que dar ordens a um grinfinória ainda mais uma Weasley, Merlin ouviu minhas preces, pensei que isso não fosse mais acontecer, estou mudando de idéia eu vou adorar este estagio".

Gina se conteve para não voar no pescoço de Draco, para não ter a chance de bater a cabeça do rapaz loiro a sua frente na parede ate que o cabelo quase branco do mesmo virasse vermelho igual o seu (outra interrupção: isso tb ficou nojento mais ficou legal, mais nunca deixaria ela fazer isso com o Draco, ou deixaria?).

**_"Urght, isso não seria legal iria ficar nojento alem do mais caberia com certeza a mim a limpeza de tal acontecimento, então vou ficar cá mesmo quietinha fazendo minha pior cara"._**

E foi isso que Gina fez.

Enquanto Draco estava conferindo e anotando o material, o silêncio estava entediando-a, quando criou coragem para se levantar e sumir dali o mais rápido possível, ouviu novamente a voz do loiro.

"Nossa Weasley como conseguiu este material todo, não está faltado nada, já sei garanto que foi seu namoradinho o garoto testa rachada Potter, conseguiu finalmente ficar com ele, não estou certo?".

"Malfoy, não sei como você tem ainda coragem, de falar assim do Harry, ainda mais que graças a ele seu pai, e toda laia igual a ele, tirando infelizmente você, estão em Azkaban, não é mesmo? Não sei como sua adorável mamãe agüentou ficar com seu pai, mais o que mais me incomoda e saber que o professor Lupin, professor tão formidável esta namorando com ela, Oh mais que bonitinho ele ficou sem fala".

Draco se corroeu por dentro, por mais que odiasse o pai, não admitia aonde ele tinham ido parar, seu orgulho era maior que tudo para assumir que seu pai tinha sido derrotado ainda mais por Potter, e que sua mãe a pessoa que mais admira esta tendo um romance com um lobisomem, mais uma coisa ele tinha orgulho nunca se aliara verdadeiramente ao lado das trevas, Draco nunca se conformara com os idiotas seguidores de Voldemort, como alguém que presa tanto a raça pura, pode ser servo de um mestiço filho de trouxa, deste modo se Gina não fosse uma garota ele com certeza lhe daria uma surra.

"Como sempre defendendo o namoradinho? Que bonitinha".

"Para sua informação Malfoy, o Harry não é, e nunca vai ser meu namorado, e se você fosse um bruxo informado como pensei que fosse, mais infelizmente nos enganamos, saberia que a loja dos meus irmãos está indo muito bem, e meu pai subiu de cargo além de estar concorrendo ao cargo de ministro, não nos falta mais nada, não sei porque to te falando isso, como já disse não te devo satisfação".

Malfoy sabia de tudo aquilo, claro que sabia, ele adorava ler, adorava se manter informado de tudo, sem contar que isso era assunto quase diário no Profeta Diário e em varias revistas mais para ele era impossível não irritar uma pessoa, dar o braço a torcer e não seria agora que faria isso ainda mas sendo a ruiva Weasley que estava ali.

"Para mim Weasley, informações de sua família com certeza não são de meu interesse, não perco meu tempo lendo sobre ela".

"Sabe Malfoy você falou uma coisa certa, eu também não tenho tempo a perder, então já que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, e já cansei mesmo de olhar para você, passar bem".

Gina pegou seus materiais e novamente quando estava preste a sair da sala, Draco a barrou, agora segurando um de seus braços.

"Tsc..Tsc... Weasley que parte que você tem que ficar aqui cumprindo seu horário que eu disse a pouco você não entendeu, vai volte a se sentar e não levante daí ate seu horário acabar,e para o caso de você não ter relógio ele acabara só daqui a 1 hora e meia".

Depois de muito bufar, de impedir-se de se auto-rebelar com o ato de sair correndo após bater a porta na cara do loiro e outras coisas infantis do gênero, Gina se deu por vencida e foi se sentar novamente na cadeira mais próxima, e de birra ficou olhando fuzilosamente para Draco que foi se sentar de frente a Gina, na cadeira pertencente ao professor.

Draco fingiu não ver o olhar da garota, pegou um pergaminho e pós se a ler mas 10 minutos depois...

**_"Eu estou enlouquecendo eu sei, só posso, mais eu enlouquecerei mais ainda se ficar mais 1 hora e 20 minutos com esta daí meu olhando como se fosse me matar"._**

" Weasley" falou calmo mais ela não respondeu

**_"Como é mesmo o nome da infeliz, quem sabe assim ela pensa que estou sendo mais amigável, ah como eu disse só pode ser Virginia, não custa tentar"._**

" Virginia" falou com a mesma calma.

Gina levantou a cabeça que estava baixa devido ao que ela achou que por hora passaria alguns minutos, hora olhar suas unhas que estavam perfeitamente pintadas de preto, hora olhar para seus sapatos que estavam bem lustrado e que graças a sua nova condição de vida estavam novos e não tinha do que reclamar, se segurando para não cair na gargalhada.

Malfoy sorrir aquele sorriso que damos quando nossas certezas são confirmadas.

"Eu sabia que este era seu nom...". -mas foi cortado.

"Malfoy quem disse que me chamo Virginia e depois se chamasse eu não te autorizei a me chamar pelo primeiro nome" falou em meio às risadas.

Malfoy pasmou, ficou como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água fria, ele estava tão certo que aquele era o nome da ruiva que sua posse esnobe caiu, e já estava educadamente perguntando o nome da garota.

"Como não, claro que é este seu nome, seu apelido pelo que lembro é Gina e este é o diminutivo de Virginia, você esta apenas querendo me contra dizer".

"Não Malfoy este não – mais risos- não é meu nome, Gina não é apenas diminutivo de Virginia, e agora dei por mim que por nada eu direi meu nome a você, então fala logo o que você quer, pois eu estou curtindo meu tédio muito bem sozinha"

"Grossa, eu só queria saber... na verdade ate perdi a vontade".

"Fala logo, você me chamou então vai falar".

"Argrt... ta ... você quer jogar xadrez bruxo?".

"Que? Pêra eu ouvi direito você esta me convidando para jogar xadrez com você, Malfoy qual destes potes ai atrás de você, você cheiro, você ta me reconhecendo olha bem cabelos ruivos, pele branca sardas, eu sou a Weasley lembra, você não gosta de mim, nem gosta de trocar mínimas palavras comigo, e agora você ta me convidando pra jogar xadrez com você".

"Sim estou e não cheirei pote nenhum eu só não agüento mais ficar aqui sem fazer nada você tava me enlouquecendo me lançando estes olhares que demonstram que a qualquer momento você vai levantar daí e arrancar meus lindos olhos acinzentado, ai lembrei que o Professor Snape guarda um tabuleiro na estante logo ali atrás, então eu vou pergunta pela ultima vez – agora voltado a sua normal cara de ser superior- você quer ou não jogar comigo?".

Gina também estava completamente entediada, então ela iria aceitar, mais ela não poderia deixar de brincar com Malfoy que pelo visto não sabia, ou melhor não lembrava que ela era como seu irmão Rony fora, uma das melhores jogadora de xadrez bruxo de Hogwarts.

"hum... Malfoy eu aceito mais tem um problema eu não sei jogar, ta eu sei mas eu sou muito ruim, mais vamos lá, pelo menos passamos a hora não e´, e assim não poderei fazer o que você disse, bem que acertou eu adoraria arrancar seus olhos"- falou sorrindo para ele.

"Certo, - fazendo uma careta para a garota- vou lá pegar o tabuleiro e já volto".

Após alguns minutos o loiro voltou com o tabuleiro, o montou na mesa do professor que era mais ampla. Gina se levantou pegou uma cadeira e foi ate lá se sentando em frente às peças pretas com qual sempre jogava, fazendo isso uma nova discussão surgiu.

"Quem disse que é você que vai jogar com as peças pretas Weasley"

"Ninguém e por isso mesmo eu vou jogar com elas, e como bom cavaleiro que sei que você é Malfoy – falou sorrindo cinicamente- não vai se opor não é?".

"Mais vou sim eu sempre jogo com as peças pretas então eu jogarei com elas, além do mais, você disse que não sabia jogar direito então não vai fazer diferença nenhuma se jogar com as brancas".

"Não eu quero as pretas, e só jogarei com elas" - falou fazendo birra.

"Certo Weasley, mas tem uma condição eu deixo você jogar com as pretas, faremos melhor de três jogo rápido se possível, e se eu ganhar na primeira partida, você me devolve as pretas e se ganhar mais uma, vai ter que me dizer seu precioso nominho o que acha?"

"Ok eu topo, mais só porque você esta completamente curioso, e isso não tem preço – Falou rindo, Gina sabia que não iria perder, ate que apostar seria mais divertido ela só não sabia o que queria se ganhasse então resolveu por algo simples, mas que tinha certeza que malfoy odiaria – Mas também quero algo se ganhar, seu eu ganhar a primeira eu continuo com as pretas ate o final, e você vai ter que responder deixa me ver 3 perguntas que eu fizer, sobre um feitiço onde você não poderá mentir ou vai ter uma surprezinha se eu ganhar mais uma, ainda quer jogar?".

"Sim quero, e eu não to curioso, só propus porque você disse que não diria por nada seu nome, mais perdendo uma apostata terá de dizer".

Os dois deram a mão, Gina ao sentir a mão fria do rapaz na sua que era tão quente sentiu um leve arrepio pelo corpo e se desvencilhou rapidamente.

"Então, esta apostado, não preciso mencionar o que acontecerá se um de nos quebrar a aposta".

"Não, não precisa" – Draco se sentou e se ajeitou, e esperou que Gina fizesse o mesmo- "Pode começar Srta, ah e boa sorte você ira precisar".

"Digo o mesmo para você"

Não demorou 5 minutos Gina havia ganhado de Draco, o que deixou o rapaz com uma cara muito mau-humorada.

"Sorte de principiante, além do mais deixei você ganhar".

"Sei, sei, bem você pediu jogo rápido este foi o mais rápido que consegui com você, já que ganhei a primeira eu continuo com as pretas, certo?".

"Eu já sei, vai já que ganhou pode arrumar o tabuleiro também".

Gina o arrumou rapidamente com um toque da varinha e começou novamente, esta partida fora bem diferente da anterior, Draco já pegara o jeito que Gina jogava, já estavam jogando as mais de meia hora quando Gina disse:

"Cheque- Mate Malfoy"

Draco ficou tão irado que jogou todo o tabuleiro no chão.

"Ai Malfoy isso foi tão infantil sabia, mais vou ser sincera você fica bem melhor de beicinho, fica tão bonitinho, Malfoy não acredito ainda que você acreditou que eu não sabia jogar, esqueceu, não eu que esqueci, você nunca saube nada vindo de mim e da minha família, mas Malfoy para refrescar sua mente eu ganhei o torneiro de xadrez feminino ano passado, eu só queria brincar com a sua cara mesmo, bem então vai se preparando que você tem três resposta para me dar".

Draco ficou mais irado ainda ele sabia que tinha sido infantil, e claro que ele percebei que ela sabia ninguém tinha ganhado dele tão rápido assim, mais a aposta já tinha sido feita e de outra coisa que ele se orgulhava era de sempre cumprir o que prometia, mais que se dane ele estava com raiva e queria descontar então seria o tabuleiro ou a cara dela, e pensando nisso apontou a varinha para o tabuleiro o arrumou e o mandou de volta a estante com um feitiço, levantou colocou a cadeira ao contrario sentou apoiando seu cotovelo nela e sua mão no queixo.

"Pois bem Weasley, pergunte eu sei ser um bom perdedor, coloque o tal feitiço e vamos acabar logo com isso, mais eu juro se você sair contando pra alguém o que eu responde eu juro que faço o que eu pensei em fazer em você antes de derrubar o tabuleiro".

Gina arregalou os olhos pois sabia que não tinha sido coisa boa que ele havia pensado mais não deixou de achar que Draco ficara tão fofo naquela cena ele tava com cara de mau, os olhos totalmente indecifráveis, mais para ela ele emanava uma aura angelical, Gina balançou a cabeça espantou tais pensamentos insanos, proferiu o feitiço e quando estava começando a fazer a primeira pergunta ele a interrompeu.

"O que este feitiço faz Weasley?".

"Você saberá se quiser, é só mentir, mais eu recomendo, não minta Malfoy e para seu próprio bem, se bem que seria divertidíssimo, bem você vai me interromper ainda ou posso começar?".

"Pode, só espero que você não seja aquelas santinhas de cara mais que tem perguntas obscenas na ponta da língua, guardadas para ocasiões especiais como esta".

"A Malfoy eu fico tão feliz por você achar que eu tenho cara de santinha, mais não se preocupe eu não sou nem um pouco santinha então não perguntarei coisas obscenas, alem do mais sua vida sexual não me diz respeito, como primeira pergunta eu quero saber porque será você quem ajudara o Professor Snape com meu estagio, aquela historia de aceitar o convite dele foi muito pouco para minha curiosidade".

"Weasley pensei que fosse obvio eu aceite porque isso me recompensara, se você não sabe eu estou estudando poções pretendo ao me formar abrir uma loja ou algo do gênero, com a furtuna que o ministério não pode tirar de minha família, tive aula todo verão agora as terei apenas três vezes por semana, e como este ano começou este novo programa aqui em Hogwarts e eu sempre fui ótimo em poções o Professor Snape com permissão do diretor me chamou para ajuda-lo e assim me ajudar também, ele será o único que terá um ajudante, pode ver eu vou ser sempre especial, a e antes que você gaste mas uma pergunta, sim Weasley eu faço isso porque eu gosto, diferente de você eu não preciso, pós poderia ficar o resto da minha vida em casa gastando minha fortuna, e mesmo assim sobraria para os netos dos netos dos meus netos".

"Malfoy e quem disse que eu preciso posso não ser milionária que nem você, meus pais me sustentariam para sempre se eu quisesse mais agora sim diferente de você eu quero ser alguém na vida, eu quero saber o valor que é crescer independente e retribuir as coisas que meus mais me deram, coisas que eu tenho só orgulho pois tudo que sou devo a eles, e se eu estou aqui é porque eu sou a melhor e mereço, e garanto para você que um dia eu serie uma professora muito melhor que o Professor Snape sabe porque Malfoy porque eu posso e eu quero, e por mais que Snape seja este morcegão seboso e chato ele é o melhor e eu estou aprendo com o melhor".

Malfoy mais uma vez ficou boquiaberto, sem saber o que falar, aquilo de ele não ter tido a família que sempre sonhara por causa do traste do seu pai o magoava profundamente, uma magoa que o corroia, quando pensou que teria a família feliz, vivendo apenas ele e sua mãe ela aparece com aquele lobisomem, pensar aquilo o irritava, e tinha mais, ninguém tinha direito de jogar isso na sua cara.

"Weasley... vai termina logo isso ou sou capaz de te socar, faz assim você pergunta eu respondo e só".

Gina após as palavras de Malfoy sabia que o tinha ferido emocionalmente, ela queria aquilo mais vê-lo assim,a deixava também sem reação e sabia que o que perguntaria a seguir o magoaria ainda mais e provavelmente ele mentiria, ela queria não ter feito o feitiço mas agora já era tarde, ela o preferia irritado a respondendo, não assim nada Malfoy.

"Malfoy sei que fui rude desc..."

"Não, não vou te desculpar Weasley eu perdi e estou cumprindo o combinado então não e porque você aprendeu a responder a altura também que eu vou te desculpar,nada aqui foi feito para se merecer desculpa.

Gina olhou com cara feia pra ele, ela não conseguiria perguntar mais nada, ela tinha coração e para seu coração já o tinha magoado demais mesmo ele não a desculpando, então um boato que rolou no ano anterior veio a sua mente e ela começou a rir maliciosamente.

'Weasley que sorriso é este, o que você esta pensando, esta me assustando você falou ...ah você falou que não era santa...mais não eu não vou trocar a pergunta por nada eu não farei nada, ta me ouvindo".- Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Malfoy cala a boca, olha bem pra mim você acha que eu quero algo com você,você nem faz meu tipo, eu só acho que o que eu acabei de lembrar vale por duas perguntas então só precisará responder mais esta... e resolvi mudar de ideia acho que sua vida sexual me interessa sim, bem pelo menos um fato dela".

" Ah... Weasley você esta me surpreendendo cada vez mais, eu sabia, eu sabia você e uma tarada compulsiva, quer que eu responda algo pra você fazer com um de seus namorados, pois eu sei que sou muito bom de cama"

" Seu nojento não é – Gina sem perceber deu um tapinha em Draco como se fossem velhos amigos- nada disso eu quero saber, e dessa você não escapa lembrasse eu não mentiria se fosse você, Malfoy eu quero que você fale a verdade você dormiu com a Emilia Bustrade não dormiu, não era boato dela, você fez aquele filhote de ogro mais infeliz não fez?".

Draco massageou o lugar do tapa, mas na verdade não sentiu nada, ele achou estranha a cena mais gostou, embora aquilo fosse perguntas e reposta e ele estava odiando as responder pois nunca ele diria a verdade a ela, sim era verdade que tinha dormido com aquele filhote de ogro com troll, aquilo fora a noite mais infeliz de sua vida, e ele se prometeu depois disso nunca mais beber já que fora a bebida que o fizera fazer a maior burrice de sua vida, após aquela maldita festa, ele estava tão bêbado que sai beijando todas as garotas que via pela frente mais teve azar ao beijar Emilia ela correspondeu mais "afetuosamente", coisa que terminou com ele acordando nu ao lado dela,pior abraçadinho a ela, ele quase matou a menina no dia seguinte, e mais ainda porque essa saiu espalhando pela escola inteira, a maioria não acreditou mais pelo visto a maioria dos Grinfinorios tinha acreditado, pois esta historia ainda rondava a mente deles, mais uma coisa ele tinha que admitir que estava gostando de falar com a ruiva, a isso ele estava.

"Weasley vou repetir a frase que você me falou, olha bem pra mim você acha que eu dormiria com aquilo, tsc tsc, nunca Weasley de uma coisa eu me orgulho eu sempre sobre escolher as melhores, nunca escolheria aquela perdedora, mesmo sendo uma sonserina, eu preferia dormi com você do que com ela".- falou sem perceber coisa que esta sim era verdade no momento.

Gina preferio fingir que não tinha ouvido aquilo

Bem Malfoy acho que agora eu acredito, pois você não seria tonto de mentir sobre um feitiço, so não acredito que você tem orgulho de ter a Parkinson na sua lista mais tudo bem. – ela sabia se algo fosse mentira ela saberia pela manha pois este só se manifestava após o sono, mais ela tinha certeza que ele não mentira porque mentira, ta a menina era horrível, mais só ela saberia.

"A Parkinson é maravilhosa e gostosa esta bem Weasley, ta eu confesso ela não tem um pingo de cérebro mas muito dariam tudo para ter metade de uma noite que eu tive com ela"

"Dispenso seus comentários Malfoy" –falou sorrindo olhando para o relógio

"Merlim, já se passaram mais de uma hora a mais do que eu deveria ficar".

"Você tem razão Weasley, bem agora não poderei te impedir de ir, tchau".

"É" – falou pegando seu material, mas ate que agora ela queria ser impedida, mas sabia que precisava voltar para o dormitório logo se não quisse arrumar problemas com o zelador e sua gata nojenta.

"Bem então boa noite Malfoy"

"Boa Noite Weasley"

Após a despedida simples Gina se retirou da sala sem mais uma palavra, mas quando esta fechou a porta atrás de si parou encostando-se na mesma e suspirou fundo antes de continuar seu caminho pensando...

**_"Droga, porque tinha que ser justo o Malfoy, ate formado este dai vai me dar trabalho, Merlin como ele mudou esta, hum esta tão diferente, por mais que o deteste tenho que admitir ele esta um gato, mais robusto mais homem, e aqueles olhos sempre tão belo, frio, impossível de se penetrar para se ter idéia mesmo diante das mais simples emoções... pior ele disse que preferia dormir comigo do que com a Emília Bulstrode Merlin me cura eu estou afirmando pra mim mesma que o Malfoy esta mo gostoso, e que gostei do que ele falou, alguém por favor me mate, ou melhor mate meu hormônios"_**

Gina foi pensando e não se deu conta que já estava no seu dormitório, deitada na cama é que tinha deixado um Colin e uma Maddy eufóricos a chamando no salão comunal, e deste modo pensando naquele loiro que tanto julgava detestar dormiu.

Draco ficou parado no mesmo lugar que se despediu da ruiva sem reação, ao ver a mesma deixando a sala.

"Merlin, vou ter que me cuidar esta Weasley esta muito afiada, mas e daí Draco você e muito melhor que ela, você é melhor que todos aqui, e tem mais ela é apenas uma garota uma linda garota Weasley, uma garota que eu disse que queria dormir Merlin eu não fiz aquilo sorte que ela nem percebeu".

Após o transe, Draco saio da sala pensando sem ao menos se dar conta ainda em Ginevra, como fora divertido jogar com ela, como ela o enganou dizendo que não sabia jogar, como ele tinha saído ileso das perguntas pois havia mentido e nada tinha acontecido, em como ela devia ter mentido sobre o feitiço também, em como seria seu verdadeiro nome e sim em ate como seria dormir com ela e se dirigiu ate o dormitório que lhe foi destinado, próximo ao dormitório do professor Snape, não estava com vontade de ir falar com o professor na verdade nem sabia se o mesmo tinha volta e também não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém, deixaria isso para o dia seguinte, que ao seu ver prometia muito mais surpresas, mais segundo Draco Malfoy do que vale a vida sem as surpresas, principalmente se estas tiver a ver com você e incluir de brinde certa ruivinha?

**Fim do Capitulo 03**

Hehehe eu tinha roubado os peixinho que fazemos quando queremos vender peixe no tíbia pra por de enfeite, mais este tal ff naun permiyiu. Mais e ai pessoal o que acharam, mais um cap, a e este foi bem grandinho, eu adorei este capitulo adorei escrever ele, to cada vez mais orgulhosa de mim, cada vez me surpreendo mais, e ai me digam gostaram do Draco, ai pra mim ele ta tudo de bom como sempre, soh acho que fui um pouquinho má em fazer ele dormir com a Emilia vocês não acham? Mais fazer o que é da minha natureza ser má, ai os dois jah estaum sentindo algo diferente um pelo outro... o que será que vira no prox cap...

Bem deixa eu agradecer o pessoal que leu o cap dois, eu vo postar o q vcs escreveram e comentar depois.

**From: TatayaBlack**

**Ah! ****O Draco é lindu! Lindu! Lindu!**

**Ai eu canto: Lindoo, tesão, bunito, gostosão! Sereio! Vitaminado! Tudo** **de bom**!**Eu sei q vc sabe de tudo isso, mas eu naum me canso de falar! De gritar aos quatro cantos do planeta! aisuspiros quisera eu, ter aulinhas particulares com Draco Malfoy, em uma masmorra fria e escura! Ui Oh keria mto mto mto mto mto mesmo, cap novo semana q vem! Será q dá? será? será?Draco xingando Gina, ela ficando revoltada e vermelha!a eu AMO esse casal!Ai meu Merlin! Tenhu q parar de dar xilike! Sabe esses "a's" pois eh eu os falo enquanto escrevo, daki a poko meu pai entra aki perguntando se eu estou bem! Rsrs Ah e eh claru q eu vou continuar lendo, lendo, lendo... e o fato de eu ser completamente viciada em D/G nem tem nada haver com isso. Escuta aki se eu tiver uma crise abstinência semana q vem a culpa eh sua, ou pelo menos parcialmente sua!(isso sem kerer causar nenhum tipo de pressão) Bjinhu**** xau**

Oi nina bom bom bom, vc tb sabe que eu amo o Draco nosso, bem eh vc tb sabe que eu vou postar de 15 em 15 dias... mais se quizer eu deixo vc me atazanar pelo msn tentando saber algo hehehe... legal tu foi a ultima a postar no cap anterior e a primeira deste, continua lendo...mil bjokas

**From: miaka**

**ah parou na melhor parte, quero ver como vai ser a interação de draco e **

**gina!**

Ta ai a primeira interação deles gostou? E bem temos que parar nas piores partes se não vcs não continuam lendo, e fala serio quem não gosta de um suspensizinho? Continua lendo bjinhos

**From: Ruivinha Malfoy**

**AI QUE RAIVA! AI QUE RAIVA! AI QUE RAIVA! AI QUE RAIVA! pô! como é q vc me deixa assim? sabia q a curiosidade matou a gatA? k vou morrer, desse jeito. Eu quero lê mais e mais... to necessitandu! por favor, posta mais e to até tentando adivinhar o q é q vai acontecer nessas aulas, hehe. **

BJINHUS e vê se posta mais rápidu

Oi de novo, menina faz assim naun que parte meu coraçaun, bem como eu disse se não disse vou dizer, eu vou fazer o possível pra postar de 15 em 15 dias se der antes, e bem ta ai mais ou menos o que vai pintar nas aulas foi o que vc pensou? Tomara q vc esteja bem... eu tb sou hiper mega curiosa.

**From: Mystica Black**

**Adorei essa fic!A idéia está muito legal!Quem diria a pekena weasley em estágio de poções?hehehe Não demore por favor...bjus**

Ola Mystica, bem como disse a postagem vai depender da betagem, e de minha inspiração, pois eu tenho soh ate o cap 4 pronto e quero postar sempre com um pronto, mais que bom que tu ta gostando bjinhos e continue a ler...

**From: Jamelia Millian **

**a fic esta muito bonita e eu adoro fics draco/gina e esta parece que **

**vai ser de arrasar... espero k se despaxe a postar o proximo capitulo**

Ola Jamelia prazerzinho, eu tb amo D/G bem não conheço suas fic mais pode deixar que vou ver, agora o sobre a fic arrasar, bem não sei to dando todo meu melhor nela vc lendo pra mim jah e o suficiente, a eu eu adorei seu comente na minha outra fic, continue lendo.

**From: Carolilina Malfoy**

**Amore,me desculpa?**

**Eu ñ pude mandar os caps pq tava sem net em casa,e tava semdin pra ir a uma lan house!Me perdoa por favor!Ta legal o cap´bjos...**

È claro que perdôo, mas não vai se acostumando sou uma slytherim má, muito má maléfica rsss, bringadeira linda vlw a betagem te adoro.

**From: PiuPotter **

**Linda! ****hauhauahuahuahuah... vai ter mto arranca rabu, nhe? eu num vivo **

**sem uma briga desses dois hauhauhauahuhau... Faiz favor d postar logo, **

**antes q eu tenha um atake e surte (er... tem alguma diferença?) Bjus e **

**to esperandu! Xau**

Ah eu pretendo por muito arranca rabo sim, na medida que minha cabecinha colaborar, e sobre postar logo...pra vc saiu loguinho ne?... bem continua lendo bjinhos

Bem continuem me fazendo feliz me mandando reviews a e não deixem de acompanhar minha outra fic tb **"Quem disse que um Malfoy não ama?" **ela não e D/G mais e bem fofis tb...

Bem bjinhos mil a todos e continuem lendo, pois o capitulo quatro promete algumas risadas e mais algumas confusões.

Camy – Arwen Mione


	4. Hogsmead

Capitulo quatro: Hogsmead

_31 de outubro... sábado visita a hogsmead_

Gina acordou aquela manhã, bem cedo e com um sorriso no rosto como a tempo não acordava, o sorriso era devido ao foto de ter sonhado com o Malfoy, não foi um sonho romântico, apenas um sonho onde como a noite anterior eles foram menos ríspidos um com o outro, suas companheiras ainda dormiam, primeiro porque como já mencionara era cedo, 6 horas da manhã, e depois porque estas podiam dormir até mais tarde já que não iriam ao povoado bruxo.

A ruiva se levantou se banhou e foi se arrumar, vestiu uma calça estilo social preta com a boca larga, uma baby look preta escrito "As Esquisitonas" em vermelho sangue e pois seu tênis All Star preto, um tênis muito comum no mundo trouxa que ganhara de Colin em um de seus aniversários, pegou seu casaco pois sendo final de outubro ventava-se muito, desta vez deixou os cabelos soltos, se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e desceu para o café que logo seria servido.

Ao descer encontrou Maddy sentada em uma das poltronas.

"Bom Dia, Maddy"

"Ah você me assustou, bom dia Gin, madrugou também?".

"Sim, como disse ontem não quero perde o café" –sorriu.

"Gina porque carga d' água você não nos respondeu ontem, nós até gritamos e você passou reto. Nossa foi tão bom assim o estágio, e vai desembucha quem é o tal ajudante do Morcegão?"

"Ah vocês estavam aqui? Nossa Maddy mil desculpas eu tava no mundo da lua ontem... Mais o que vocês queriam? Ah óbvio saber! –batendo a mão na testa- Bem eu te conto no café pois se contar agora vou ter que contar de novo pro Col, e falando dele, ele vai descer já também ou vai direto para as carruagem?".

"E você estava mesmo no mundo da lua, era isso mesmo, nós ficamos preocupados pois você chegou uma hora após o que havia nos dito que iria chegar. E sim, o Colin vai descer para tomar café com a gente, ele já acordou também, foi só pegar uma blusa pois disse que acha que vai esfriar mais."

Ao terminar de falar Colin desceu as escadas e se juntou as duas, foi até Gina lhe deu um abraço e um beijo na testa. Não teve coragem de dar um selinho em Gina na frente de Maddy, e Gina o agradeceu por isso.

"Bom dia amiga que deixa os amigos preocupados e passa reto"

"Bom dia, e me desculpa Col como eu disse a Maddy eu tava no mundo da lua após voltar do estágio" - falou também dando um beijo em Colin.

"Eu disse à ela Colin mais ela disse que só contaria quando você chegasse, então dona Gine...".

"Nem continue, eu já vou falar" - riu-se a o lembrar da curiosidade de Malfoy sobre seu nome – "vamos descer, enquanto fazemos isso eu conto a vocês".

E foi isso que fez até chegar ao salão principal onde se sentaram a mesa da grifinória, contou tudo que acontecerá na noite anterior, na verdade quase tudo, a ruiva omitiu alguns fatos principalmente que o Malfoy dissera que preferia dormir com ela ao invés da orca fêmea Emilia Bustrade.

"O Malfoy, Merlin aquele gato tá aqui de novo".

"Maddy vou fingir que não ouvi isso"

"A desculpa Col é que ele é um gato mais você também é, e por sinal um gato que fica mais maravilhoso ainda com ciúmes".

"Eu não estou com ciúmes".

"A tá sim Colin"

"Gina até você, vai me dizer que você acha aquele traste do Malfoy lindo também? Ele sempre desprezou você e sua família, humilhou praticamente toda Grinfinória e sem contar que ele tem um ódio mortal pelo Harry".

"Bem eu sei de tudo isso Col e sei de muito mais tal como o Malfoy é um preconceituoso, desgraçado e arrogante, filho do homem que foi o maior comensal da morte é trapaceiro, mas você não pode negar que ele é MUUUUUITO bonito e tá muito gostoso sabe? Todo aquele cabelo loiro, olhos cinzas e coisa e tal...- Corou em seguida que nem um pimentão colocando a mão na boca- "Merlin eu não disse isso alto"

"Disse sim" -disseram os dois rindo- "mas eu vou fingir que isso é algum tipo de piada que só você entende" Collin disse já sem sorrir.

Gina olhou para mesa dos professores, e depois para a da Sonserina procurando o loiro de olhos cinzentos, mais não o achou, com certeza ele estava dormindo, e devido ao fato de ser sábado e principalmente de visita, e que quase ninguém estava no salão, o diretor não mencionou a presença do loiro no castelo, então Gina não sabia de seu paradeiro, pensou que ele também poderia ter ido as aulas, mais foi cortada de seu pensamento.

"Ginevra eu estou falando com você! Ai isso é mau sinal sabia? Primeiro diz que o cara tá 'mó' gostoso, agora fica procurando ele".

"Eu só queria ver se ele disse a verdade ontem."

"Você não vai contar mesmo qual o feitiço que fez?"

"Já disse que irei contar caso ele não tenha mentido, pois se eu contar vai perder a graça. Vai que ele aparece, bem, mas se ele mentiu garanto que ele não sairá da onde está, e eu já disse foi um feitiço infantil que aprendi com os gêmeos".

Já eram oito e meia, o café já havia terminado e as carruagem sairiam em meia hora. Percebendo que Colin e Gina iriam começar outra enorme discussão sobre coisas banais Maddy se prontificou a por um final onde poderiam ir até as carruagem, ela estava muito ansiosa com a visita.

"Bem eu já terminei podemos ir se vocês quiserem, eu to ansiosa para ir".

"Ai Maddy só você! Mas por mim tudo bem, quanto mais rápido eu ir e voltar melhor, vamos Col".

Colin se levantou enganchando cada garota em um de seus braços e saíram conversando sobre outras coisas tais como, os lugares do povoado, a roupa que iriam comprar, entre outras coisas deste tipo. Entram na carruagem onde não param de conversar nenhum minuto as duas se encantavam com as coisas que Colin dizia sobre o mundo trouxa, onde depois disso convidou Gina novamente para ir a sua casa passar o feriado de Natal e queria de qualquer jeito que Maddy fosse também, nem que fosse um dia só, as meninas disseram que iriam pensar, Gina sempre passava na escola, não achava problema em ir, mas Maddy passava com os pais então teria de ver com eles, chegaram ao povoado algum tempo depois.

Desceram próximo da Casa dos Gritos, decidiram ir direto Madame Malkin a roupas para todas as ocasiões. Então ao descerem a rua ia apenas vendo as vitrines, Maddy estava eufórica, dizia que após comprar seu vestido queria entrar em todas. Gina e Colin apenas sorriam, ao chegarem na loja foram até uma das vendedoras, uma que a ruiva gostava muito e sempre a atendia, tirando a própria Madame Malkin que ficava na loja central no Beco Diaconal, Trinny era a melhor.

"Olá Trinny".

"Bom dia Gina sumida. Colin menino você esta cada vez mais lindo, como sempre. Olá você que ainda não conheço mais por Merlin que cabelo Maravilho!"

"Obrigada e eu sou Madileyne, encantada" falou Maddy agradecendo ao elogio, ela adorava seu cabelo.

"Muito prazer querida, então no que posso ajudar vocês?".

"Eu e a Maddy queremos roupas para o baile".

Ficaram cerca de três horas na loja até decidirem o que finalmente iriam levar. Já estava na hora do almoço, Colin já estava impaciente e com fome, se perguntava de cinco em cinco minutos como elas conseguiam ser tão indecisas. Quando decidiu apresa-las percebeu que Maddy já estava pagando seu vestido e Gina iria terminar de experimentar mais uma peça de roupa que Trinny pegara de ultima hora e dizia que ficaria linda nela, Gina queria sair logo dali mais já que a mulher insistia tanto, decidiu experimentar, pelo que o garoto percebeu ao se aproximar das duas.

"Merlin como vocês demoraram, até parece que compraram a loja toda".

"Ai Colin, aqui tem tanta coisa linda eu tive que comprar umas coisinhas mais, mas agora podemos ir. A Gina disse que não quer ir mesmo, vai ficar vendo mais uma coisa aqui depois vai voltar para o castelo e almoçar lá mesmo".

"Vocês duas deviam ser irmãs são iguaizinhas. Parecem noivas como eu já disse, mas tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente Gina? Você não vai atrapalhar, adoraríamos que você nos acompanhasse".

"Não obrigada mesmo, e sim eu iria atrapalhar, e pode parando com estes elogios cínicos ouviu senhor Colin, eu vejo vocês no castelo. Quero ver se começo me arrumar logo depois do almoço, estou com umas idéias loucas. Ah Maddy, se precisar de ajuda estarei no meu quarto".

"Bem se é assim, então vamos indo Maddy, tenho uma Hogsmead inteira para lhe mostrar. Ah Gina se você ver o Dênis pelo castelo, com certeza ele deve estar na biblioteca aquele é a forma masculina da Mione, ainda mais com os NOM'S, avisa ele que vou precisar de umas baterias para a maquina, as minhas estão péssimas e como aqui não tem eletricidade não tem como carregá-las, ele não vai fazer conta já que não vai a festa pelo que sei".

"Pode deixar eu falo. Ah então me faz um favor? Ao passarem na Dedosdemel me trás alguns doces, menos Delicias Gasosas, você sabe que eu odeio".- falou entregando um pouco de dinheiro a Colin.

"Pode deixar é claro que eu compro e levo para você, mais não quero seu dinheiro, só ainda não entendo como você não gosta deste doce".

"Verdade Gina, ele é o melhor"

"Melhor? Credo! Vocês estão cansados de saber que ele e feito com pó de ferrão seco do Bellywig (gira-gira) por isso flutuamos quando o comemos. Eu hein! Depois que soube não quero nem saber deste doce, além do mais eu já não gostava dele".

"Gina como você é boba, só mesmo você. O importante é o gosto não do que é feito, sendo ele delicioso pode ter até visgo do diabo que eu como".

"Ah isso eu sei, se você bebe aquela bebida trouxa que me deu uma vez na sua casa como é mesmo o nome ah a tal Coca-Cala, que segundo o Denis O ingrediente ativo nela é o ácido fosfórico, tem PH é 2,8, ele dissolve uma unha em cerca de 4 dias, sabia? O Ácido fosfórico também rouba cálcio dos ossos e é o maior contribuidor para o aumento da osteoporose; uma doença trouxa muito comum nos dias atuais, mas que já esta atingindo muitos bruxos e tem mais, ele me disse que há alguns anos, fizeram uma pesquisa na Alemanha para detectar o porquê do aparecimento de osteoporose em crianças a partir de 10 anos (pré-adolescentes); Resultado: excesso de Coca-Cola, aquilo é horrível! Apoio o Denis, parece poção de remover ferrugem"- Falou com ar de a garota mais entendida do mundo sobre tal veneninho.

"Coca-Cola é a bebida dos deuses, o Denis não sabe de nada, se dependesse dele e nossos pais deixassem, ele vivia de luz! Ele e aquela mania naturalista dele e você esta parecendo ele falando, por Merlin Gin como você decorou tudo isso, eu hein quando você encana, você vai fundo hein?".

"Aquilo é veneno eu concordo com a Gina eu bebi uma vez é horrível" (apologia a eu odeio qualquer refrigerante é tudo veneno).

"Ai você mulheres! Bem eu compro outros doces, mais não vamos discutir mais. Vamos Maddy, se cuida Gina, e até daqui a pouco".

Os três se despediram aos beijos, Gina voltou ao balcão com as roupas e Colin e Maddy saíram da loja onde cruzaram com um rapaz de cabelos verde limão com mechinhas rosas muito raivoso entrando na loja.

Gina experimentou a outra roupa rapidamente e as pagou e quando estava preste a sair da loja foi segurada por um Draco muito, mais muito raivoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malfoy acordou naquela manhã como Gina, com um sorriso no rosto, também tivera um sonho, e sim o sonho tinha sido com a ruiva, mas diferente desta o seu foi romântico e um pouco erótico, o que não vem ao caso agora, o que vem ao caso é o bom humor com que o loiro acordara. Em sua mente passou que até tentaria ser menos ríspido com a ruiva já que havia gostado, após tempos relutar, da noite anterior. Se levantou, fez toda sua higiene pessoal sistematicamente como fazia todo dia, banhou-se e voltou ao quarto para terminar de se vestir, mas ao se mirar no espelho praguejou tudo que foi possível, xingou toda geração dos Weasley que conseguiu, ao se ver com os cabelos verdes com mechinhas rosas, ficou tão irado, pois o garoto loiro desde quê se deu por gente ainda muito novo, era muito vaidoso prezava muito sua aparência que já tinha diversas vezes aparecido nas revistas dos mais belos, sendo assim, não se conformava como que via e acabou esmurrando o espelho que se partiu em vários pedacinhos. Mas ao em vez de ficar mais calmo ficou com mais raiva ainda pois isso não fizera seu cabelo mudar, mais lhe fizera ficar com vários cortes na mão, o que era de menos ele logo resolve com um feitiço e uma poção que sempre tinha preparada para casos como este, mas quando foi fazer o mesmo com o cabelo nada funcionou, nenhum feitiço e nenhuma poção funciona. Após se dar por vencido decidiu ir até o mestre de poções para ver se este resolvia seu caso, chegando ao quarto do professor constatou que este não estava.

**_"Merlin o que irei fazer agora, a eu vou matar aquela ruivinha a se vou! Ela que não apareça na minha frente. Não, eu quero ela na minha frente assim eu posso estrangula-la, maldita Weasley ela vai ver só a se vai"._**

Draco saiu aos nervos sem rumo pois não sabia onde a ruiva poderia estar, até que ouviu Denis Creevey irmão do melhor amigo da ruiva, e se ele não se enganava ex-namorado dela, e uma garota que não sabia o nome, mas sabia que era amiga da Weasley, pois quando a via em seus anos anteriores esta sempre estava lhe acompanhando. Os dois estavam na biblioteca, falando sobre a Weasley e o irmão terem ido a Hogsmeade, devido ao baile de hoje, entre outras coisas que Malfoy não prestou atenção pois já saía da biblioteca se dando conta que era Halloween, mais não se importou. Embaixo de varias piadinhas e espanto vindo dos alunos ao reverem loiro rumou até uma das carruagem e foi ao povoado. Achou melhor não aparatar pois estava tão nervoso que achava que iria ser cortado ao meio caso aparatasse, sem contar que estava tão nervoso que nem uma capa com capuz pegou, assim pouparia que vissem seu cabelo.

Desceu da carruagem e foi entrando nas lojas como louco, todos os apontavam e falavam, mais ele não via e não ouvia nada, seu foco era a ruiva, ao passar pela loja de roupas viu o Creevey saindo acompanhado da Lafhor, esta ele conhecia devido ao fato da loira ter saído com seu melhor amigo, não mediu palavras.

"Creevey é bom sua amiga estar ai dentro, e ela que se prepare eu vou acabar com ela".

"Você não vai fazer nada com a Gina".

"Col deixa ele, eles se resolvem, você conhece os dois".

Colin fez menção de bater no loiro, mais Maddy o segurou e o puxou para continuarem, assim ele se deu conta do cabelo do Malfoy e começou a rir já longe do loiro que adentrava a loja, Maddy tinha razão ele não faria nada a sua amiga, e anotou mentalmente que tinha que agradecer a ruiva pelas risadas que deu devido à aparência do Malfoy, Gina sabia se virar sozinha e o bom seria eles resolverem isso apenas os dois, já que o assunto era deles.

O Loiro entrou na loja logo que avistou a garota de cabelos ruivos, voou até ela a segurando pelos braços e a chacoalhando.

"Weasley você é uma cretina! Eu ordeno que você tire este feitiço de mim imediatamente antes que eu perca mais ainda a cabeça e acabe te esfolando viva! Por Merlin pare de rir garota eu estou falando sério" - falou apertando mais ainda a garota.

Gina não se continha em riso, ele havia mentido e com certeza sobre o dormir com a Bustrade, ai ele estava horrível com aquele cabelo! Todos estavam olhando para os dois espantados e sem entender nada, principalmente os alunos que se perguntavam o que o Malfoy estava fazendo ali, já que tinha terminado os estudos.

"Malfoy me solta seu loco –mais risos- esta começando a me machucar e vamos sair daqui tá todo mundo olhando, o que vão pensar?" - Gina olhou para os presentes em sinal que estava tudo bem, e sussurrou um 'ele deve estar louco mais é melhor não contrariar olha só o cabelo', caindo novamente na gargalhada.

"Que se dane o que eles vão pensar eu quero meu cabelo de volta é agora"

Mesmo a contra gosto Malfoy a tirou da loja aos berros, pois o clima não tava muito bom lá dentro e ele não queria confusão já bastava a vergonha que tava passando, então a levou para sua carruagem ele não queria saber se ela tinha que fazer algo mais no povoado, ele a levaria embora para ela tirar aquilo de seu cabelo custasse o que custasse.

Gina só se deu conta que estava na carruagem quando esta começou a andar.

"Malfoy onde nos estamos indo? Eu quero sair daqui, pare esta carruagem me solta, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"Fica quieta garota eufórica. Quem tem que estar nervoso, e esta, sou eu. Não vou parar, nós vamos voltar para o castelo e você vai fazer meu cabelo voltar ao normal, e EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS TE SEGURANDO ACORDA".

"Eu quero descer, por favor".

"Não, eu já disse que iremos voltar para o castelo".

"Malfoy eu falei pra você não mentir, você falou que havia dito a verdade eu não tenho culpa. Você se orgulhou que cumpria com o que prometia, agora vai se foder, eu não tenho culpa, ninguém mandou mentir. Para logo esta carruagem". – falou já tirando a varinha do bolso.

"Você acha que eu iria te dizer Weasley? Droga aquele foi um dos piores dias da minha vida. Você foi tão má e baixa, preferia que tivesse continuado me humilhando do seu jeito. Eu pensei que o tal feitiço era falso, eu não espera isso de uma Grinfinória muito menos de uma Weasley".

Nisso os dois já estavam dentro do dormitório que fora destinado a Draco e ao dar-se conta disso Gina ficou muda.

"Onde estamos?".

"Ah estamos no meu quarto e ali tem tudo que precisa pra tirar isso de mim. Eu já tentei tudo então deduzi que só você poderia tirar".

"Se enganou eu não posso e mesmo se pudesse não tiraria"

"Como não? Você vai tirar" –falou prensando-a na parede.

"Olha aqui Malfoy, vê como você me trata - o empurrou - eu não sou de porcelana como você já deve ter percebido e eu sei ser muito pior que você se eu quiser. Se falei que não posso é porque não posso, eu não costumo mentir igual a você. Este feitiço é temporário daqui a pouco ele sai, não há contra-feitiço ou poção. É um logro, então tenha paciência, que logo sairá. Você não vai ter que ir ao baile assim, não se preocupe sua vaidade não vai ser quebrada, falando nisso você vai poder ir ao baile?".

"E no que isso te interresa pequena Weasley?".

"Depois eu que sou grossa! Eu só perguntei, mais na verdade nem sei porque perguntei, não precisa responder e já que te deixei mais calmo vou me embora. Não quero que ninguém me veja com você e estou faminta espero que tenha algo para comer já que passou da hora do almoço, devido a seu chilique".

"Não eu não vou a aquele baile estúpido se isso te deixa mais feliz" e a pressionou na parede de novo - "Mais digo uma coisa se este treco em meu cabelo não sair até aquele baile começar você também não irá, pois você verá o que te farei, fui claro?".

Isso dele a prensar na parede a estava deixando confusa, e o fato dele não ir a deixou mais estranha ainda. Ela queria que ele fosse, sem perceber ela o estava encarando.

"Ah"

Malfoy percebeu que ela o estava encarando de um jeito estranho, e ao olhar para aos olhos da ruiva se prendeu nele também, ficaram assim por vários minutos, sem saber ao certo quanto tempo na verdade, Gina foi a primeira a quebrar o contato.

"Entendi sim Malfoy. Merlin não acredito que você quebrou o espelho, ou nossa Malfoy você ficou feio, mais nossa aponto de quebrar o espelho?".

"Engraçadinha. Fui eu que o quebrei e porque será não pequena?".

"Olha Malfoy desculpa"

"Não tudo bem, você disse que ele vai sair eu acredito. To tentando acreditar e na verdade to me acostumando, eu fico sexy de qualquer jeito até de cabelo verde e rosa".

"Nossa você é muito convencido e teu ego reluz tão fortemente que esta a ponto de me cegar, mais concordo você fica sex... Merlin merda você não ouviu isso".

"A sim eu ouvi – ele se aproximou mais dela quase roçando seus lábios no dela e sorriu maliciosamente - fique feliz, com isso sua culpa diminui um pouco".

Gina ficou sem reação nenhuma, mas quando viu que ele a beijaria saiu por baixo de seus braços.

"E, hum, bem Malfoy já que esta ciente de tudo, eu estou indo, a gente se vê no estagio na semana que vem ou se cruza por ai. Bom Halloween pra você".

Mas quando foi sair pela porta, Draco a segurou pelo braço novamente.

" Droga, acho que vou começar a pensar que você gosta de me segurar Malfoy, o que é agora?" falou rispidamente.

"Tem certeza de que não quer ficar ruiva? Eu posso preparar algo para comermos".

"Malfoy este treco no seu cabelo definitivamente não te caiu bem. Você não esta você e não eu ainda tenho consciência e não quero ficar mais nem um minuto com você e muito menos quero conhecer seus dotes culinários que devem ser péssimos, passar bem" - mentiu tirando bruscamente o braço do loiro que a prendia.

"Passar bem ruiva, mas você não sabe o que esta perdendo".

"Sei sim, e sei muito mais o que to ganhando".

Gina saiu batendo a porta fortemente e rumou para seu quarto agora já sem apetite. Como pudera chegar tão longe? Ela quase o havia beijado, ela desejou aquele beijo, ah sim desejou e isso a estava martirizando. Agora ela agradecia a Merlim por ele não ir a festa, ela não queria nem o ver nos estágio mais. Chegou ao seu dormitório entrou batendo a porta atrás de si também.

"Que droga! Que droga, eu odeio aquele loiro aguado! Aquela cobrinha albina, como ele consegui fazer isso comigo em apenas um dia... ah eu quero morrer, não eu quero matar-lo, minha existência e mais importante"

"Gina que gritaria..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, putz Kay quer me matar do coração".

"De quem você ta falando Gin brigou com o Col de novo? Nunca te vi assim tão neurótica. Eu hein o Col nem é tão loiro assim, tirando as luzes, e muito menos albino ele tem a pele bem bronzeada por sinal devido ao fato de morar no litoral.".

"Não, não estou falando do Col. Eu e ele estamos ótimos, to falando de outra pessoa que por mim eu estrangulava".

"Ah, é eu suspeitei, mais não custava confirmar. Ah Gina você ficou sabendo que o Malfoy ta no castelo novamente fazendo o que eu não sei".

"Não me fale daquela Doninha Albina Inglesa de novo"

"Ah já entendi, você já cruzou com ele, então ta na cara que deve ter sido ele o tal do loiro aguado, que a deixou assim com os nervos a flor da pele. Me diz o que aconteceu, ai não pêra ai, Gina não vai me dizer...".

"Sim foi eu que o deixei com o cabelo verde e rosa. Agora chega ok Kay? Não vamos falar dele ou vou ser obrigada a ficar irritada com você também e isso eu não quero. Deixa eu me acalmar, eu preciso me acalmar, então não o mencione de novo".

"Ok, não esta aqui mais quem falou. Ei, lembrei o que realmente eu queria te perguntar é verdade o que a Darah disse? Que o Colin ta namorando, ah e como foi seu estagio?".

"Sim, é uma garota maravilhosa, ele esta com a Madeleyne Lafhor uma quartanista da nossa casa, você sabe quem é, e sobre meu estágio tem o Malfoy no meio então imagine como foi".

"Ah não deve ter sido... bem a Madeleyne é aquela garota que tem cabelo quase branco igual o do Malf... igual de vella... e olhos meio violeta"

"Han han é ela mesma. Ah e foi bom você falar do Col me fez lembrar que tenho que falar com o Denis".

"A Darah vai com ele ao baile, vê se pode".

"O que? Eu não ouvi direito, não, eu ouvi, mais não pode ser?".

"Mas é, ela não achou ninguém, você sabe que ela queria ir com o Col mais sabe como aquela garota é, então encucou já que não pode ter Colin vai ter o Denis, são tudo Creevey segundo ela e ela disse que o Denis ta ficando muito mais gato que o Col, o que não deixa de ser verdade, os dois são lindos. Mas eu insisti para ela ir com um amigo do Dilan, o Willian aquele moreno lindo de olhos verde da Lufa-lufa, mas não, ela encucou com o Denis".

"Ela pirou, só pode ter pirado! Eu não tenho nada contra ele ser mais novo, eu mesma já fiquei com um garoto mais novo, não é isso só. Merlin ela gosta do Colin... mas deixa quieto, eles que se entendam, só espero que não sofram. Bem deixa eu ir falar com ele, agora não sei como vai ser já que ele vai... bem vai de conversar, a Kay você me ajuda depois a me arrumar?".

"Claro Gin eu ia te perguntar o mesmo, to afim de enrolar o meu cabelo"

"Ah e eu a fim de alisar o meu rsrsrs, bem então até daqui a pouco".

"Ate Gin, eu vou adiantando as coisas aqui"

Quando Gina ia saindo se deparou com uma linda coruja negra parada na janela ao lado se sua cama segurando seus pacotes.

"Merlin eu devo ter deixado isso em um canto, como ando desleixada" (Vocês jah estavam se perguntando onde estariam as compras).

Pegou as coisas da linda ave, a acariciou por alguns minutos e a deixou partir. Gina adorava corujas ela já tinha três, quatro contando com Pichi que obedecia mais a ela do que a Rony. Viu que junto a caixa tinha um bilhete em um papel preto com uma caligrafia com traços fortes escrita em prata. Como já sabia quem o havia mandado relutou de ler, ainda mais porque Kay queria que o lesse em voz alta, então o colocou no bolso dizendo que iria ler depois pois não era importante e assim saiu do dormitório, já mais calma.

Gina rumou até a biblioteca onde encontrou Denis e Darah aos beijos em uma sessão mais reservada desta.

" Hum Hum..."

"Gina" – falaram os dois em sobre salto

"Desculpa atrapalhar o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. Merlim onde vocês estão com a cabeça para se agarrarem aqui na biblioteca? Denis você só podia ser irmão do Collin mesmo - Falou brava mais logo rindo- Estou brincando parabéns por vocês. Bem eu preciso falar com você Denis o Coll quer suas baterias emprestada mais agora que vai o Baile também o que falo a ele?".

"Não se preocupa eu tenho uma reserva, eu levo pra ele depois, e Gina não...".

"O quê? Você nem pensou isso Denis! Eu não vou sair por ai contando a ninguém que vocês estão juntos! Mas um, tentem ser discretos, e dois Darah, estaremos nos arrumando no nosso dormitório se der vai lá também eu quero falar com você mas em particular, bem é isso agora vou ver se acho algo pra comer estou faminta...".

"Ok eu vou, me dá uma meia hora, Gin obrigada".

"De nada... como eu já disse quero que vocês sejam felizes –falou sorrindo e se virando- A gente se vê".

"Xau –falaram os dois".

**_"Bem uma coisa a menos já para fazer, agora cozinha..."_**

Gina foi até a cozinha onde pegou algumas porcarias para comer enquanto voltava para o seu dormitório, ao chegar perto deste lembrou-se do bilhete em seu bolso e antes de entrar no quarto o pegou para ler...

_Olá ruiva,_

_Vejo que os Weasleys só não esquecem a cabeça pois esta, esta grudada no pescoço_

_Desculpe-me tive que abrir os pacotes para ver se eram coisas minhas, foi assim que percebi que eram suas. Tenho que admitir você tem muito bom gosto, assim tenho duas surpresas para você, 1- Uma de suas peças de roupa estão comigo, se quisê-la de volta terá de vir busca-la, se bem que acho que você sem ela seria perfeito, 2- Seu lindo vestido ta enfeitiçado temporariamente, mas não se preocupe pois se você disse a verdade na hora do baile ele estará normal...mais não confie plenamente em mim, você sabe, eu posso estar mentindo._

_Bem espero que tenha sido claro_

_Espero ansiosamente por sua visita já que acho que fiz a escolha errada com a peça, pois ela não me é útil._

_D.B.M_

**_"Eu devo ter pisado na barra da túnica de Merlin e ele deve ter caído pra eu merecer isso... cada vez mais seu loiro aguado eu sinto mais raiva de você! Ah se sinto, eu juro que te mato se você estragou meu vestido"._**

Gina entrou as pressas no quarto e jogou todo o conteúdo das sacolas em sua cama, ela suspeitava o que era, mais antes foi ver seu vestido, ao abrir a caixa, viu que este estava completamente normal, mas de um Malfoy se pode esperar tudo, na hora que voltou para as roupas na cama Kay aparece do banheiro.

"Gina que bom que você já veio, nossa quanta roupa, mais...".

"Sim tem como eu ver isso depois, é melhor, bem quer bolinhos?".

"Ah –Kay falou erguendo uma sobrancelha- Gina cada dia você ta mais estranha, mais então comecemos depois te ajudo com as roupas"

E foi isso que elas fizeram ficaram se arrumando e fofocando assuntos de mulher, logo Maddy e Darah chegaram e o assunto se voltou para as duas...

Em certo quarto das masmorras um certo loiro (com os cabelos já ao normal) terminava também de se arrumar e no bolso colocava um certo objeto de cor preta.

**_"Não tenho nada a fazer e o baile está ai, será ótimo, pois todos saberão que Draco Malfoy esta de volta, sem contar que ver a cara de espanto da Weasley, não tem preço. Com certeza ela quer me matar pelo que fiz, então que me mate...mais me mate de beij...eu que vou me matar se continuar pensando nestas besteiras! Ah se vou! Deixa eu terminar de me arrumar que eu ganho muito mais"._**

**Fim Capitulo 04**

Mas um cap, bem eu adorei escrever ele soh não gostei muito do final (na verdade odiei o final) mais foi o maximo que consegui... eu reescrevi umas 5 vezes ele e esta foi melhor (não tente imaginar os outros), espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem, nem vou pedir muitas desculpas pela demora já que ninguém reclamou a falta de atualização (sim eu sou dramática e muito sentimental), mas bem deixa eu agradecer a vocês que comentaram o cap... desde jah muito brigadinha o cap 3 foi que mas recebeu comentes...fico muito feliz, mais eu quero mais... se não vou fazer que nem umas escritoras que vejo q so atualizam quando tem certos números de reviews (eu ainda não to má assim, ainda), La vai...

Para tudo primeiro agradecimentos as pessoinhas que estaum por traz desta fic

As beta... a Carolilina (minha sobrinha linda) minha betinha, que tentou terminar de betar mais nun deu, vlwzão linda titia ama vc, e a Ny mesmo não dando pra esta ajudar neste cap, o fato de dizer que me ajudaria quando desse jah merece agradecimentos...adoro vcs

Agora agradecimento ultra mega especial a Nathy linda, que betou este cap, e que me deixou isto

**Notinha da Tataya Black A Intrometida: **Camy faz favor de deixar essa nota aki! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Cap tudo de booommm! Mto engraçado! E o final não ficou patético, ficou legal!Eu quero ver esse baile, eu quero! Linda, meus únicos problemas foram com acentos, vírgulas, pontos e interrogações rsrsrs. Demorei para devolver, pq frases longas fazem com que eu leia duas vezes... eu sou cega e não uso óculos!rs Mas os providenciarei logo! Bjuuuuuuuuuusss! Atualize! Atualize! Escreva! Escreva!

Pediu ta ai lindinha e do jeitinho q tu me mandaste, vlw linda... nem sei como agradecer, fico feliz q naun tinha muito erro, mais eu ainda continuo naun gostando do final, e sobre o baile hum nem vou falar nada agora e soh vc rodar ate o final q saberá sobre ele ,ah e sobre ser cega abafa o caso, abafa...Mais ai vc se pergunta pq dona Tataya betou este cap, pq como eu disse acima naun deu para as betas betarem, eu respeito elas sabem, eu ate ia esperar mais ai eu fiquei com xilique de postagem hj, quase posto uma fic q naun pode ser postada ainda, espero q vc Carol me perdoe, linda da titia vc sabe q eh minha beta numero 1, mais a Taty naun tinha nada para fazer (metira ela tava fazendo quartos de doll) e disse q me ajudava,( tb do jeito q falei quase implorando) ficou ate cômico, pq isso aconteceu com ela tb e eu q acabei betando o cap dela tb...

**Agora Agradecimentos as Reviews:**

**From: miaka**

**Adorei o cap, mal posso esperar pelo outro e ver o que vai acontecer por draco por ter mentido! hahaahah**

Ola Miaka ta ai demorou um pouquinho mais ta ai... e ai gostou do que aconteceu com nosso Draco, acho que ele estava pronto pra desfilar na Mangueira rsss... From: PiuPotter 

**Eba! ****Entaum rezu p/ q sua cabecinha maravilhosa, inteligente, legal, amiga, criativa, especial (quem sab bajulando ela nuam funciona melhor? (srsrrssrrsrs) crie + arranca-rabos... gentem num tem coisa melhor rsrsrsrsrsrsr... Bjus**

hahahhaa eu adorei seu comentário Piu (pode te chamar assim?) eu tb adoro arrancas, mas sabe minha mente eh convencida e funciona a base de elogios claro, mais pode deixar ela acatou seu comentário e pra te agradecer pois uns rança na historia não se preocupe ainda tem mais, muito mais.

**From: Carolilina Malfoy **

**Olha a importância da garota eu sou abeta dessa fic!Bom adoro esse capitulo, o Draco tentando descobrir o nome da Gina!hauihaiah Bjos e me passa o capitulo inteiro pra eu betar!**

Ai minha betuxa e sobrinha... não soh desta como da outra tb neh? foi difícil terminar este cap o 4...bloqueio querendo voltar...mais bem ele ta ai eu adoro ele menos o final... ai se gostou da parte de tentando adivinhar o nome, e uma das minhas preferidas tb. E deste o que vc gostou mais? Eu adoro a parte da coca...e do espelho, ai eu adoro quando as pessoas comentam suas partes preferidas... mostra que o que vc pretendia ta sendo alcançado. Linda te doro bjokas e continua lendo...

**From: aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe **

**Oiee! Tdo bem?Espero q sim... )**

**Ai,ai,ai... eu amei essa fic! Ficou linda, perfect! D**

**E kero mais, viu!**

**E pq postar só em 15 a 15 dias!**

**Buuáá...snif...snif... ( EU kro maiiss, entendeeu!**

Beiijoo! )

**ANA BYA POTTER )**

Hola Anita (ou Ana que vc preferre?), eu estou bem... muito prazer ...ai fico taun feliz...ai saber q vcs tão achando a fic perfect... ai me deixou taun taun exitada **tando pulinhos na poltrona** e tão bom ser elogiada ai eu adoro...eu sei ai eu sei como eh querer um cap e naun o te-lo (neh dona Nathy) bem tenta partir pros negócios obscuros que eu pratico no msn quem sabe vc naun eh premiada com um pedacinho do prox cap...mais infelizmente naun da eu tento a Carol pega no pé, mais sabe como eh eu sou uma mulher casada tenho meu maridinho lindo que amo mais que tudo pra cuidar, e isso consome um tempo danado...mais tenha um pouco de paciência (eu naun tenho muita mais tento) que o próximo chega logo (eu acho).. continua lendo e elogiando como eu jah disse eu adoro e me motiva

**From: Jamelia Millian **

**Oi! aqui estou para comentar mais um dos seus magnificos caps! adorei falar cosigo pelo msn e espero voltar a falar! Seu capitulo esta bem bonito, e ainda por cima draco e gina fechados, numa masmorra os dois juntos!tch! beijos grandes para si e continue assim...**

Ai mais elogios ai eles saun tão bom...magníficos, perfeitos, naun eh a toa que fico convencida, eu tb adorei te conhecer minha fanzinha internacional... e este cap o q vc achou... se gostou deles na mosmora deve ter gostado mais deles no quarto neh? Comenta bjokas

From: Helena Malfoy 

**OIE (eu sou a Ruivinha Malfoy)**

**Hum... naum era o q eu tava pensando naum, mas tenho certeza d q virá depois, hehepensamentos pecaminososBom... eu amei esse capítulo! tudo de bom e de melhor!Ih... o Malfoy dizendo q prefere a ruiva? ui, ui, ui, meu Merlin!essa fic prometeBjus e faça isso mesmo! poste quinzenalmente para o bem de todas as leitoras desesperadas!**

Oi lindinha. o.O vc esta com pessamentos pecaminosos...hehehe entaun ta indo pelo caminho certo ops falei demais, este pedaço eh demais neh? E ai que achou do quase beijo dos dois

**From: Tataya Black**

**Camy! 15 em 15 dias ? Vc é mto má! Mas vc bem q podia fik intercalando CDDSAGW c/ QDQUMNA...cada semana um cap de uma. Ah! O Draco é tudo de bom! Krak! Adorei esse cap. E realmente a parte do Vômito é mto nojenta! Argh!Krak, ele dormiu com akela cara de buldogue!Ai, bebida num eh desculpa naum...rsrs ai num keru nem imaginar esse desperdício de Draco.Bjinhu p/ vc ****e continue escrevendo!**

Oi Nathy.. menina da fic que ta apavorando, gente leia **Peças do destino** eh demais.. vc sabe os motivos...e to tentando fazer isso eu jah postei quem disse... mais o ultimo ta difícil de terminar quer me ajudar eu aceito? Ai o cap 3 eu naun canso de falar eh meu preferido tem tanta coisa que eu gosto, e se a gente começar falar do Draco naun termino cedo se sabe...eu sei que fui má que bebida naun eh desculpa, ele sabia q tava fazendo,mais... ai eu nunca enchi a cara pra falar verdade, mais eu imagino assim q vc sabe q esta fazendo mas naun mede as conseqüências entende...mais vc sabe continua eu continuo agora se quer coisa antecipadas sabe como conseguir, ninguém mandou dar idéia das negociações, linda continua lendo e comentando... te doro bjokas (Nota de hj. Obrigada de novo)

**From: naomi( )**

**gryffindor pode ter os mais corajosos, mas slytherin decerto tem os mais gatosos! yeah!ops, me empolguei ;o)**

Mulher fiquei pasma com seu comente gente vc disse tudo q eu penso em uma simples frase...formidável nos Sly somos mais gostosos, melhores, entaun pra que coragem? Se preocupa naun q vc naun se empolgou, disse a pura verdade... bjokas

**From: Ny Malfoy Kayba **

**Camy...**

**Bah...to sem ter o que falar, o cap 3 está muito bom!**

**Sem falar que fiquei curiosa pra saber o que vai acontecer com o **

**Draquinho!**

**Sua fic ta muito legal...e o Draquinho perdendo pra Gina foi perfeito!**

**Pra quem será que as peças do xadrez estavam torcendo heim?**

**cena imaginária**

**Rainhas (branca e preta): com dois pompons na mão gritando Me dê um **

**D...me dê um R...me dê um A...**

**Peões olham pra Rainha preta: Ficou louca, vc tem que torcer pra Gina!**

**Rainha preta: Impossível...o Draquinho é muito gato, não resisto Dando **

**uma estrela até a casa seguinte**

**fim da cena imaginária**

Oi Ny... ai que honra ter seu comentário aqui sem contar saber que vc vai me ajudar a betar tb nem sei como agradecer... ai o cap 3 eh tudo de bom, sei que vc gostou deste tb mais comenta... ai sobre a cena eu vou por aqui o q te falei pelo msn...**_continuação da cena imaginaria_**rainha dando a estrelinha e quebrando a perna... peão falando: eu falei sua Majestade e pra Gina q vc tem q torce... ele sempre usa seu charme, loiro aguado metido, lindo gostoso, ai se controla,se controla abana-se mais ainda bem q o rei dele joga no meu time sabe e jah soltei um xaveco nele olha lah fala pro bispo da xeque mate... eh hoje q eu vou consolar este rei. **fim do jogo**... nos somos loucas neh... e nossa sociedade ficcional sai quando? Comenta que adoro seu comente, é legal como já disse quando as pessoas enfatizam suas cenas ainda mais se estão são as que você tb gostou, e atualiza logo sua fic menina bjinhos

Bem pessoal jah vou adiantar, não sei quando o prox cap sai ele ta mais ou menos na metade, também tem o fato de AHHHH eu naun to conseguindo fazer o cap do baile ficar decente, jah quase terminei o cap 6, 7, (ela vai ter de 8 a 9 cap, e eu disse q naun podia esperar coisa grande de mim, ai to em superando), mais naun to conseguindo fazer a o baile do jeito q eu quero, assim ta meio impossível de termina-lo, alguém quer ajudar? Camy aceita, eu adorar palpite, eh tem o outro fado de eu andar muito ocupada sem tempo pra nada (e que não estou mas desocupada como antes sabem), mais eu não vou abandonar a fic de novo, não me matem, so vai demorar mais um tempinho pra atualizar, tb eu quero igualar os cap daqui com o do portal, pois jah antecipo devido a sugestões da minha miguxa linda a Ny eu providenciei (graças ao Victor outro sobrinho lindo)uma fanArt para a cena que o Draco ta na frente do espelho... bem soh to esperando ele me mandar ela... então meus amores paciência, a quem quiser ver a capa desta fic da um pulo la no portal ela ta lah e eh muito fofa (o Victor novamente que fez). Bem espero não ter esquecido de nada e ninguém...

Bem continuem me fazendo feliz me mandando reviews a e não deixem de acompanhar minha outra fic tb **"Quem disse que um Malfoy não ama?" **ela não e D/G mais e bem fofis tb... e breve mais duas fics nova...

Quer falar comigo? Eh fácil arwen anderlaine mione arroba hotmail ponto com

Mil Bjos de quem adara vcs

Camy- Arwen Mione

FEUPO la vou eu...


	5. Meu último Halloween em Hogwarts

**Capitulo cinco: Meu último Halloween em Hogwarts, mais e daí?**

_31 de outubro... Sábado – Baile de Halloween_

Gina e as amigas terminaram de se arrumar, e a ruiva acabou por esquecer de procurar qual peça ou objeto que Malfoy pegara já que estava ansiosa para o baile. As garotas elogiavam a si mesmas e as outras pelo maravilhoso trabalho, todas estavam muito belas, Darah e Kay, adoraram Maddy também, coisa que animou mais ainda a ruiva, pois foi esplendido se arrumarem juntas e se "confidenciarem" uma com a outra.

Gina ficou apreensiva ao vestir seu lindo vestido, pois não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mais visto que nada aconteceu após meia hora ficou mais calma com certeza Malfoy mentira novamente e apenas queria assusta-la, ou o pior viria mais tarde, já que do loiro se podia esperar tudo e ela não teve coragem de fazer feitiços detectores em seu próprio vestido na frete das garotas pois não queria ter que dar explicações. Em suas confissões Gina não relatara detalhes do loiro, as garotas falaram que iriam se encontrar com seus respectivos pares e como Gina iria sozinha disse que desceria depois.

A ruiva se pôs novamente à frente do espelho para admirar-se mais uma vez, ela tinha que concordar após admirar-se, ela estava magnífica. O vestido no estilo medieval negro com detalhes vermelho lhe caia perfeitamente, assim formando um trio perfeito com a suntuosa capa de seda negra e com a máscara que era em estilo gótico mais muito elegante e logo que pegou sua máscara desceu para o baile, mas sem antes pensar que se algo acontecesse com aquele vestido naquele dia haveria morte, ou ela mataria o loiro, ou era capaz de ter um ataque cardíaco e morreria ela mesma.

A ruiva entrou sozinha no grande salão que naquele ano e naquele momento já estava completamente lotado já que Dumbledore permitira que alguns ex-alunos viessem à festa, e adentrando mais no salão Gina chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas que se espantarão ao vê-la sozinha, pois sempre estava com lindos garotos a acompanha-la. O salão estava maravilhosamente ornado com tema do Halloween, muitas abóboras, morcegos, esqueletos, etc... ela adorava esta festa era a sua preferida, sempre lhe dava um brilho especial no olhar e naquele ano achou a decoração a mais bela de todas, pena que era sua última. Olhou para o palco que ainda estava vazio, o diretor novamente contratara as Esquisitonas para tocar, ela amava aquela banda, mas dele vinha uma música muito gostosa de ouvir, olhou ao redor procurando as amigas e logo as achou numa mesa próxima da mesa dos comes e bebes e rumou até lá.

"Olá pessoas, cheguei"

"Uau Gina é você mesma, você esta esplendida" - o garoto a sua frente falou boquiaberto a rodando para ter uma visão mais completa.

"Ah Coll para com isso vai, você sabe que eu não ruborizo fácil, vai precisar de mais"

"Mesmo que não concorde Gina eu apoio o Collin vocês quatro poderiam concorre à miss bruxa que seria difícil dizer quem ganharia" Dilan o namorado de Kayla falou.

As quatro garotas se puseram a rir.

"Isso merece fotos" Colin e Denis falaram ao mesmo tempo e mais risadas foram dadas...

Após um "enorme" sessão de fotos banhada a muita risada e conivência, Gina colocou sua máscara junto com as outras e se sentou em uma das cadeiras, ao lado dos amigos.

"Ai eu to vendo que hoje eu vou ser um enorme candelabro, só eu que estou sozinha, aff...a maioria do pessoal me olhou quando entrei sozinha... e ainda esta a me olhar".

"Gina para de ser boba e aproveita este e nosso último baile antes da formatura, então vai a caça mulher".

"Ai só vocês mesmo para me fazerem rir, bem eu vou beber algo, alguém quer que eu traga alguma coisa?".

"Obrigado Gina, mais não esqueça de deixar um espacinho para a surpresa da noite que eu consegui" - Dilan falou com ar entendido dando uma piscada pra ruiva.

Gina bateu continência em sinal que havia acatado a ordens do amigo e saiu rumo à mesa de comes e bebes.

**...d/g forever...**

Draco terminou de se arrumar, e se encontrava meio inquieto coisa incomum ao loiro, ele não sábio o motivo da inquietação, talvez fosse o fato de rever alguns amigos principalmente Nyana Vantoir uma garota loira muito bonita, mais muito arrogante e antipática, não era a toa que falavam que a menina um ano mais nova que o loiro era sua copia feminina ou se não sua irmã, eles eram muito amigos na escola, mais fora desta não tinham muita contato, já que moravam distantes, mas trocavam muitas cartas. Na última carta soube que a amiga estava a namorar seu amigo Blaise, que tinha ido estudar em uma universidade bruxa muito conceituada na Grécia, os dois começaram a ficar no término do ano anterior, mas Draco não achava que o amigo se enroscaria tão cedo, estava enganado. E já que regressaria a Hogwarts logo após receber sua última carta achou melhor responder a amiga pessoalmente, mais os ocorridos com a ruiva não o fez permitir, mas o loiro suspeitava que a garota já sabia de sua volta por causa do acontecimento de mais cedo.

Deu uma última olhada no espelho onde arrumou pela milésima vez a gravata e saiu. Também segurando sua máscara na mão, até agora ele não entendia aquela palhaçada de máscara, mais já que era obrigatório a levou.

O Loiro já estava próximo a porta de entrada do salão que ao ouvir de fora percebeu que já estava bem agitado e provavelmente já havia começado a algum tempo, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

"Estava eu a me perguntar...quando o veria, ou melhor se o veria ..." -a garota loira falava com a voz arrastada e a imponência igual a sua. "A pouco o diretor mencionara sua estadia na escola, certo eu já tinha ouvido os boatos que você sofreu um "pequeno acidente" mais cedo, mas não acreditei porque achei que era impossível meu melhor amigo ter voltado pra cá e não ter ao menos me comunicado anteriormente na resposta de sua carta, mas espera, acabei de me lembrar, ele não me respondeu, a carta. Explique-se Draco Black Malfoy.

Draco fez uma cara feia ao ouvir o nome do meio mas logo voltou ao sorriso petulante e malicioso e se aproximou da amiga lhe abraçando e a beijando calorosamente o que a deixou sem reação.

"Han han... posso eu saber que história é esta de ficar agarrando e beijando mesmo que seja o rosto minha namorada em Malfoy" Blaise falou se aproximando dos dois com um ar bravo mais logo brincalhão, se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou naquele abraço típico de homem, nada caloroso.

Os três ficaram a colocar os assunto em dia enquanto bebiam em frente a entrada do Salão, Draco falara para ambos o que havia acontecido e tudo mais, Ny já estava a ponto de trucidar a ruiva com mais vontade ainda do que já andava tendo agora, quando após meia hora resolveram entrar novamente (no caso de Blaise e NY) no salão.

**...d/g forever...**

Gina estava sentada com a o queixo apoiado na mão, já se encontrava meio exaltada devido à mistura de bebidas, Dilan como falara aquele ano conseguira uma garrafa da bebida mais forte e mais cara, e esqueci de dizer proibida para menores de 21 anos no mundo bruxo, o famoso "Sopro de Dragão" ou apenas SD. A bebida vermelho fogo era fumegante e tinha alto teor visgólico ou seja tinha alta porcentagem de fluido de visgo do diabo o que tornava ela muito forte, e por isso proibida e cara, a bebida fazia efeito rápido em determinadas pessoas e ainda mas se misturada, as reações eram diversas, mas a mais comum e não citada na embalagem era deixar a pessoa meio "caliente" e com vontade de expor seus pensamentos que eram induzidos pela própria bebida, mas que no fundo poderiam ser sentimentos verdadeiros.

Assim Gina estava tentando prestar atenção ao papo romântico que reinava a mesa, ela hora olhava para os amigos hora olhava os casais que dançavam ao som das diversas músicas que "As Esquisitonas" tocavam (os meninos e outros presentes na festa já a tinham convidado inúmeras vezes para dançar mais ela educadamente não aceitara). Estava a ponto de se levantar pedir licença e voltar ao seu dormitório, pois agora achava que aquela festa estava sendo a pior e a mais entediada de sua vida e o fato de ter tido a idéia de ir sozinha ajudava muito, quando a porta do salão se abriu, e por ela entrou novamente o outro trio muito comum no ano anterior em Hogwarts Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabine e Nyana Vantoir, que percebera estar de acompanhante do belo moreno de olho claro, já que pareciam um de tão colados, Draco largara os dois capachos e a grudenta Pansy antes de seu último ano para se juntar a exclusiva e "verdadeira amizade dos dois".

Os casais ali presente também viram o trio entrar, e o assunto de romântico passou a ríspido tendo como foco os três, todos mais principalmente as três garotas do último ano odiavam a loira, era muito difícil alguém que gostasse da loira, diziam que até em sua própria casa ela tinha inimizade com alguns. Gina sempre dizia a seu irmão, Harry e Mione, que ela nunca tinha porque "inveja-los" pelo fato de dividir aulas com Malfoy já que esta a dividia com Ny como era chamada pelos mais íntimos.

O estranho ou não, foi que o trio sonserino percebeu ou deduziu a o olhar para o grupo de grifinórios que possivelmente eles eram o assunto, então não perderiam a oportunidade de relembrarem os velhos tempos indo até eles para azucrina-los, mas antes pegaram cada um copo de whisky de fogo, não deixa a bebida já no corpo esfriar.

Malfoy caminhava logo atrás do casal que se dirigia aos grifinórios, assim teve tempo de apreciar a ruiva que estava, segundo ele, infelizmente linda vestida daquele jeito, mas estava um prato cheio para o que pretendia, desolada em um canto.

Ao chegarem no grupo, a loira como de costume foi a primeira a se pronunciar...

"Tsic.. Tisc... se não é covinha dos leões reunidos em confraria, não é uma linda cena meu amor?" – falou se virando para o moreno.

"A partir disso a discussão estava feita, Maddy começou a fazer insinuações a Blaise sobre o fato de terem ficado juntos e agora estar com a loira, entre outros assuntos, Malfoy provocava a todos, e a discussão no nível que estava não pretendia acabar tão cedo, a única que devido a bebida tinha apenas dado o ar de sua presença fora Gina que nem ao menos se levantou, permanecendo desolada em sua cadeira, agora já não mais ciente do teor da discussão.

Draco, havia cansado de discutir, pois quem queria atingir não lhe estava dando atenção, na verdade nem parecia mais perceber que ali ocorria a freqüente desavença dissertativa entre os dois grupos, e como queria atazana-la nem que fosse apenas mais uma vez a chamou:

"Weasley..."- o loiro chamou cauteloso como se dando "exclusividade" a ruiva, a fitando com um riso debochado.- "Os tempos mudaram, hein? Desde quando a Weasley fêmea, garota que dizem tão popular se encontra sozinha em uma festa? Ainda mais sentada assim tão como posso dizer, desolada em um canto, oh já sei não responda, não responda, seria desde que seu ex-namorado voltou a ser apenas melhor amigo? Ou seria desde que Pottinho se formou...".

Gina o olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu. O que se passava na cabeça da ruiva que no momento se encontrava meio exaltada devido ao começo das reações do SD naquele momento não pode ser revelado, ou melhor alguns com certeza seriam revelados agora, ela se levantou sobre o olhar de todos e puxou Malfoy até próximo ao centro do salão onde os casais e não casais dançavam.

"Eu acho... espera desculpa a demora para responder, eu estava analisando se valia a pena eu responder a sua altura, então eu percebi que é meio impossível se igualar a tamanha estupidez vinda de sua parte, então eu peço se eu parecer uma retardada ao responder a culpa não é minha pois infelizmente eu vou ter me igualado a você. Mas como eu estava dizendo eu acho que me encontro sozinha desde o momento que você teve a indelicadeza de não me convidar para uma dança, ou para ser mais exata desde o momento que não me convidou para ser sua acompanhante. Como eu disse foi muito indelicado, mas não vem ao caso como pode ver agora estou de pé e não mais sozinha, você infelizmente esta na minha frente".

"Mas você não me odeia? Eu não sou o ser mais repugnante que paira em seus pensamentos?" o loiro falou com seu ar sarcástico e provocante... "e se depender de mim Weasley, você continua sozinha pois nunca a acompanharia, e sim você pareceu uma completa retardada ao falar isso"

"Que raiva! Droga! Eu me igualei a você, eu só estava errada é fácil se igualar a sua tamanha estupidez, basta não pensar. Mas sabe Malfoy? Na verdade eu não odeio você propriamente, eu odeio o jeito que sua franja cai perfeitamente bem sobre seus olhos... eu odeio ter percebido o modo como sua voz se põe realmente baixo quando você fala sério... odeio isso que você está fazendo agora mordendo seu lábio inferior pois me parece que está apreensivo, coisa que não combina com você" A ruiva ia falando sem perceber que dizia... a bebida completara seu efeito.

Draco a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso de esguelha, deixando transparecer que estava gostando de ver Gina Weasley um pouco bêbada e falando o que bem entendia. Ele sendo homem iria se aproveitar daquilo, até um ponto... pois por mais linda e mulher que fosse aquela a sua frete ainda era uma Weasley.

"Odeio isso também, odeio quanto você levanta a sobrancelha assim e fica com este ar..."

"Fico com ar de que... oh pode falar Weasley eu estou pronto para ouvir de você que sou sexy pela segunda vez hoje"

"Não, não ia dizer isso, mas eu odeio também o jeito que você me corta quando estou falando..."

"Você me odeia até que bastante...para quem disse que não me odiava. Isso ficou meio incoerente Weasley, acho que vou pegar algo par beber cansei de ouvir que me odeia, isso é tão repetitivo..."

"Não desista de ouvir algo que você iniciou... ou"

"Ou eu, ou seria você que poderá se lamentar por ter feito o que esta prestes a fazer"

"Pode ser, mais então...não vá, não antes de fazer o que vou lhe pedir,eu sei que poderei me arrepender, mas e você?" - A ruiva falou olhando nos olhos do loiro, que se viu em frente a um desafio e sendo um Malfoy, ele não fugia de desafios, então esperou a ruiva prosseguir- "Primeiro você vais dar três passos até mim" – O loiro se aproximou dela até ficarem quase colados- "Agora você vai enlaçar seu braço em volta de minha cintura e na conta de três ... nós vamos dançar... e você por algum tempo me acompanhará, mais do que já esta a acompanhar...".

Os dois se puseram a dançar ao ritmo da música que As Esquisitonas tocavam, a música não era nem lenta mais nem agitada demais (imaginem uma música assim eu sou péssima pra por músicas eu pensei em várias pra este cap, principalmente a do filme q irei citar a baixo , mais ai achei que ia ficar fácil e muito meloso...), dançaram não se importando com os olhares que muitos alunos os lançavam, dançaram praticamente todo o baile.

Já no final da festa pararam abraçados e assim ficaram fitando-se durante um tempo, olho no olho falando sem palavras, apenas sentimentos, que não os pertenciam no pensar dos dois, comandavam os corpos embriagado de ambos, até que Draco após pronunciar algumas palavras no ouvido de Gina afastou-se dela fechando os olhos, como se este ato amenizasse as reclamações que a ruiva proferia.

Gina havia conseguido se animar, e percebeu que mesmo com as desavenças entre eles se eles quisessem poderiam pelo menos conviver, ela não queria passar o resto de seu último ano fazendo estágio junto a uma das pessoas que mais detestava, mais já que era obrigada preferia tentar que fosse de forma amigável se possível, porque de imutável já bastava a presença do Snape...

Ela achou muito engraçado, embora bêbada, o fato de Malfoy a ter obedecido pelo menos por aqueles minutos, ela estava perto de ganhar aquela batalha tirando já a conclusão que aquele seria um longo período letivo e que ter problemas na vida é inevitável, ser derrotado por eles tornasse perante a situação opcional, mais a animação da ruiva sofreu uma pequena oscilação, quando Draco lembrou-a que tinha em posse algo que era seu enquanto estavam parados e sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Estava eu a pensar ruiva, descobriu o que esta em minha posse?"

"Malfoy não devia ter me lembrado que tem algo meu em seu poder" – a ruiva falou deserdando- se toda aquela situação surreal.

"Porque ruiva? Não vai me dizer que o usaria esta noite, mais se usaria estava certo porque você esta bem sem ele..." o loiro falava sussurrando enquanto admirava sedutoramente o corpo de Ginny.

A ruiva não sabia o que seria, mais não deixou-se corar com o olhar do loiro e começou a pensar como estava vestida, pensou no cabelo solto e liso, poderia ser algum dos diversos laços de cabelo que comprara, pensou... pensou... até que lembrou que devido ao modelo do vestido não estava usando sutiã, e que havia comprado um lindo top preto no formato deste para usar com uma de suas lindas blusas transparentes. Na hora ficou com tanta raiva em saber que era aquela a peça que o loiro havia pego, pois com certeza Malfoy pensara que era um sutiã e com certeza devido a bebida sua primeira reação foi virar um tapa no rosto do loiro, que devido a ótimos reflexos a impediu.

"Está louca Weasley?"

"Louca? Você ainda tem coragem de me dirigir à palavra, seu tarado sexual pervertido! Quem você pensa que é? Primeiro enfeitiça meu vestido, me assusta, rouba meu lindo top e estraga meu baile, você... você é detestável Malfoy eu te...". – Neste ponto a antiga e normal Weasley já estava presente...

"Odeio... conta outra Weasley esta eu já sei. Nossa você não é nem um pouco agradável e como já disse é muito repetitiva, fico eu agora a pensar como pode alguém não aceitar brincadeiras não é? Mas como eu disse se quiser seu lindo sutiã vai ter que ir busca-lo, e como você acho que percebeu eu não perdi tempo enfeitiçando seu vestido, bastava mencionar que enfeiticei para você acreditar, tão ingênua também"

"Nunca! Faça bom proveito dele, é para sua informação Malfoy ele é um top não um sutiã e garanto ficara lindo em você ou senão dê para aquela loira aguada que você chama de amiga, não irei vestir algo que você tocou, poderá me contaminar"

"Você é tão estraga prazeres Weasley... precisa de muito ainda pra chegar aos meus pés mas cansei de você por hoje pois vejo que aprendeu que não se deve mexer comigo, eu sempre saio ganhando"

"É o que veremos no decorrer do ano Malfoy! Você pode ter ganho a primeira batalha, mais ainda não ganhou a guerra" – A ruiva falou deixando o loiro plantado e voltando para o grupo de amigos que agora não mais brigava com o casal sonserino, que naquela altura devia estar em algum lugar escuro e deserto do castelo "matando as saudades". A ruiva chegou muito irritada na mesa, e não ligou para os olhares indignados dos amigos que lhe pediam explicações...

"Eu não quero falar sobre o que ocorreu, não ousem perguntarem, e Dilan se você aparecer com esta bebida novamente eu te eu te... aff eu tiro pontos da sua casa ouviu? Eu vou me deitar, esta porcaria de festa já deu o que tinha que dar, e minha cabeça está explodindo" – pegou sua máscara e saiu emburrada do salão sobre desapontamento e preocupação de seus amigos, sobre olhar novamente de muito alunos e sobre o sorriso de certo loiro que havia conseguido o que queria, sendo assim agora poderia terminar o baile de uma forma mais prazerosa com alguma septanista sonserina, para relembrar os velhos tempos.

Gina chegou ao seu dormitório onde foi se banhar, tomou um banho bem gelado para amenizar a bebedeira e tomou uma poção para dor de cabeça deitou-se e logo em seguida dormiu impedindo-se de pensar no que havia acontecido durante aquele longo dia, um sono onde pode se entregar a Morpheus...

...oo0oo...Draco** FIM DO CAPITULO 05 **Gina...oo0oo...

**N/B:** Eeeeeeeeee! Óia eu aki de novo! Nathyzinha invadindo geral a fic da Camy rsrsrs! Sabe como é q é, virei beta reserva titular rsrs! E olha q nem beta eu sou. Sou apenas uma amiga boazinha! Rsrsrs, o cap tah legal! Gostei da Gina mandando lah no Draco... mas podia ter rolado beijinho né? Pelo menos algo perto. Espero cinquenta mil anos por esse cap e a Camy deixa só na vontade! Mto má. Tbm, o q se pode esperar de uma Sonserina?

Bjoks

Tataya Black

**N/A-**Mais um cap que chega ao fim, eu jah vou fazer minhas devidas observações sobre ele, mais antes quero contar à surpresa que tenho para vocês, principalmente para as cinéfilas de plantão, a parte um pouco antes que os dois começam a dançar a parte onde a Gina fala as coisas q odeia no Draco e blábláblá, eu meio q plagiei de um filme... então ai vai... a primeira pessoa que me mandar uma rvws falando qual o nome do filme, vai ganhar "barulhos de tambores ao fundo" vai ganhar... NADA Camy sente a ameaça de muitas pedras e vaias vindo em suas direção TAHHHH CALMAAAA, eu mudo eu mudo, então quem me mandar o nome do filme ganha uma participação relâmpago na fic a ser combinada,( pode ser como personagem ou como palpiteira , e dona Ny vc naun vale pq jah teve sua participação onde lhe emprestei o Blaise, pq segundo a Nathy eu sou a oficial dele), e ai o que acham? Entaun quem quiser participar mão a obra.

Agora meus comentários sobre este cap, novamente eu não vou me desculpar pela demora, um ninguém reclama então não vejo motivo para apresar-los, dois eu ando muito sem imaginação então senão tiver motivação provavelmente o próximo cap demorá muito mais que este, eu não gostei muito de escrever este cap, eu não quero que vcs pensem que os dois já tão caidinho um pelo outro, e espero que tenha passado isso, a Ginny tava bêbada, e o que sentiram era apenas físico e momentâneo ainda, tenho a certeza que depois deste baile vão pensar seriamente antes de por o Baile de formatura da Gina minha opção esta apenas em menciona-lo, odeio escrever bailes... mais vai tudo depender de vcs..., então como não gostei não espero muito dele, mais o importante e a rvws sento boas ou ruins pois quero saber a opnião de vcs que e mais importante que a minha neste caso pq é para vcs que escrevo, sem contar que vou dar uma de chantagista basica se comenatrem pastante, eu posso pensar em fazer a cena do beijo aparecer mais rapido...

Bem eu jah li HBP, e não ele não influenciará nada na fic como a Ordem tb não influencio... a sim para quem não lembra eu comecei esta fic antes de sair OdF... (nem ousem dizer que sou lerda eu tive meus motivos e quem me acompanhou deste o inicio sabe) mais jah q toquei no assunto livros quero dizer que me encontro completamente desestimulada, sem esperança, desiludida, e pior eu já sabia que ia ficar assim, mais sabe eu sempre tive a esperança, e aquele negocio de sempre conseguir o que quero... mais desta vez foi diferente.. tia Jô me decepcionou muito, e me deixou muito triste ao dizer o que ela disse em um entrevista... embora tava na cara... mais tenho de dizer tb q HBP eh o melhor e tem coisas que me deixaram completamente feliz... então to tentando relevar pq eu sempre disse ai nem vou dizer o q eu sempre digo pq eh Spoller... mais então e isso façam meu animo se animar me mandando rvws e lendo minhas outras fics...

Eu vou fazer uma lista de todas as coisas que eu tenho duvida em HP... to parecendo depois de ler HBP um ? gigante... pior que os Spoller so vais er liberado depois de lançamento do livro traduzido... mais eu espero...

Agora por fim a melhor parte os agradecimentos :

**_As pessoinhas por trás desta fic:_**

Minha betas lindinha a **Carolilina** que sumiu devido a falta de pc igual eu mais que nunca me deixou sem ajuda e que eu amo tanto, lindinha lê q vc ta sem msn, entra no www (ponto) e-menssenger (ponto) com... e ruizinho mas da pra se comunicar legal...

Dona **Ny **que tem surtos de chá de sumiço mais ouve meus apelos quando preciso, as duas neste cap não deram as caras mais eu sei pq e sei que o que valae e a verdadeira intensão... amo vcs meninas

**TatayaBlack** amiga salvadora que esta pronta pra me ajudar nas horas mais impróprias,e que virou minha beta reserva titular, ainda depois de me por como namorada oficial do blaise na sua fic... merece muita reverencias, agora sério Nathy te adoro nem sei como agradecer por me salvar, prometo que não vou mais te importunar pedindo salvação, ai desculpa pelo spoller ai rss...

**_As maravilhosas reviews:_**

**From: Ny Malfoy Kayba ---****Nha****Camy adorei esse capítulo, já te disse isso né?****To me sentindo culpada por não ter ajudado você com ele, como havia prometido, mas você sabe o pq né? Ei...e quem falou primeiro que o Draco tava parecendo que ia desfilar ****na mangueira FOI EU!rsrsr ****cena imaginária (eu e minhas cenas imaginárias) Draquinho como destaque em um carro alegórico (em forma de serpente...LÓGICO, cantando e sambando igual aqueles gringos ridículos que não sabem sambar - "me chama que eu vou sonho meu atrás da verde rosa só não vai quem já morreu" E o Harry, Rony e Hermione como aqueles bobocas que ficam atrás do carro alegórico empurrando ****Camy, COM CERTEZA ABSOLUTA eu vou ajudar vc com o capítulo do baile!****E o final desse capítulo não ficou ruim não, vou provar pra vc que não ficou ruim:****1º- Fiquei curiosa com o que o Malfoy fez com o vestido da Ginny (mas só viajei com o seguinte: ela poderia ter mentido em que?) ****2º- Lógico que todos querem ver como a Ginny vai pro baile ****3º- Tenho certeza que TODOS ficaram curiosos com o que é o tal objeto preto que o Malfoy colocou no bolso. ****Já que o cap. deixou todos na curiosidade, IMPOSSÍVEL ele ter ficado ruim. ****Sem falar que o quase D/G action ficou perfeito! ****Beijos miga!****E deixa eu "calar meus dedos" pq meus rewiews sempre são gigantes!****PS: To super afim de ver "aquele outro casal que combinamos" no baile..rsrs **Miguxa lindinha e sumida, aparee eu preciso de vc, ai agora la vou eu comentar suas adoraveis enormes rvws (jah mencionei q adoro rvws grandes) ai que bom que vc gostotou do cap, mas eu anda continuo a não gostar e continua a não gostar maid este, embora vcs me ajudaram... sei lah e que as coisas pra chegar agora onde eu quero... tão ficando complicada, mais vai melhorar... e já falei que não precisa se desculpar eu sei os motivos...espero que este cap tenha sanado suas duvidas, vc sbe que te adoro e so tenho a agradecer, entaun continue a me fazer feliz com suas enormes rvws... mil bjos

**From: Rafinha M. Potter ---****Olá lindinha! (adorei essa sua mania, peguei pra mim, tá!) ****A pouco tempo mandei-te um e-mail falando sobre essa fic, realmente relendo os capítulos, vi q já tinha lido até o segundo capítulo, hj li o terceiro e o quart. O q posso dizer, é q fico toda arrepiada com o Draco, q homem! Meu Merlin! Quero um Draquinho pra mim tbm! E quem não quer? ****Adorei o esse capítulo, não vejo a hora de vc atualizar, espero q não demore muito, até pq adoro maldições imperdoáveis, não q isso seja uma ameaça...afinal eu sou um gryffindor muito "boazinha"...Nem gosto de lançar "cruccios" por aí...rs,rs Sério atualiza, tá muito legal, nos faça feliz atualizando! Bjinhos, Rafa **Ola de novo lindinha, ahhhh vc eh das minhas, mesmo pertencendo aos leonzinhos, menina mais saiba vc que eu adoro ameaças elas me motivam a escrever, pq jah q vcs estão a ameaçar e sinal q estão a gostar (rimo), e sobre querer o Draquinho entra na fila pq todas o querem mesmo...

**From: Carolilina Malfoy ---****Tia! Td bom?****Bom a parte q eu mais gostei desse capitulo foi ele mandando a carta pra ela, falando q enfeitiçou o vestido..Alias o q ele fez? Bom e eu qro ver q parte está com ele já q ela disse q num faltava n...Bom to sem tempo ´pra escrever um review gigantesca ta bom! Bjos e te amo mto! **Respondeu o que ele fez na vestido dela? Nada hehehe ele soh queria assustar ela e como eu jah falei na rvws da Ny... o tal objeto preto era inicialmente uma coisa virou outra e acabou sendo aquela... fico feliz q tenha gostado do cap e eu tb te amo lindinha...

**From: Sabrina Bridkalview---****Hum...Se eu fosse vc tamparia os ouvidos...****AH!Aiaiai, Plisi, n demora com o prox. cap., plisi!Heuheueheu Me add no MSN? Vc vai no FEUPO? Uh, legal, eu axo q vou! 'Jins... FUIZ! **Meio sem entender…hum… pq tampar os ouvidos eu naun enternder este pedaço… e esqueci de te perguntar no FEUPO, ai que foi taun amravilhoso...

**From: miaka---****Nossa esse cap foi ENORME! mas eu adorei ler, foi tao engraçado o que aconteceu com draco, a culpa foi dele por ter mentido, não da gina! ele chegou ao pto de ir atras dela no passeio e ficar dando chilique em publico, a arrasta de volta e tudo mais, ele tá irado! e o jogo de palavras, ele ta louco por ela faz tempo! mas o que será que ele aprontou com ela? o que vai acontecer com gina no baile? ai acho que ele ta indo longe demais...**Oi lindinha vc acha que o Draquinho ta louco por era a tempos? Naun ele não ta não vou ...como mostra no cap deixa eu lembra-Camy vai correndo ver seus cap já escritos- lembrei cap 3 o Draco antes nunca havia reparado na Gina, ele e homem (e q homem) o q ele ta sentindo pela Gina por enquanto e pura atração sexual, convenhamos ela eh linda, agora sobre o xilique, eu tb teria tido um, imagine o cara todo metrassexual, naun ia ter se visse seu cabelo verde e rosa, sobre o baile ta ai gostou, graças as minhas outras pares de mãos ele ficou assim tão fofis? E vc acha q o D. ta indo longe de mais e o q achou da Gina neste cap? E sobre o Draco vc vai ver o que e ir longe no próximo cap... continua a ler e brigadaun pela rvws...

**From: TatayaBlack** ---**Camy! Esse cap é tudo de comédia! Krak mto bom! ****Aki estou eu, meio dia e tantas, comentando sua fic, quando deveria estar tomando banho para ir para o curso, mas o que é a perda do inicio da aula de português comparado ao prazer que eu tenho em comentar Fanfic's! ****Eu sou completamente viciada nisso!Cara, Draco de cabelo verde e rosa é tudo! Prontíssimo para desfilar na Mangueira, será ele aceita convites pro carnaval 2006? Bem que podia rolar enredo de índio neh? Ui ai Nathy, sua pervertida! eu estou sendo contaminada pela Gina da minha fic, sabe com o é né, ela fica se encontrando com o Drackinho em corredores escuros... ai ai suspiros Merlin não é tão bom assim para mim! Por mil gnomos encrenqueiros! O Draco tá com a calcinha dela? é a calcinha? MERLIN! rsrsrs esse vai estar tudo de bom! Estou aki me candidatando para ajudar com idéias sobre o baile, estou até tendo algumas, mas se botar na review todo mundo vai ver e perde a graça (mentira! estou correndo pq tenho que sair da net e tomar vergonha na cara, se pretendo passar no vestibular! rsrsrs) BJINHU! A gente se "vê" no final de semana! **Ai lindinha o que eu vou dizer a vc miga... soh mil obrigadas... e bem eu confesso – Camy que so após beber algumas gotinhas de Veritasserun acaba confessando- de inicio era a calcinha depois passou a um lacinho de cabelo e por fim ficou o top preto que aprece um sutiã, pois achei que a calcinha iria ficar muito piegas e forçado para o começo, a ai o que achou deste cap... eus eiq eu vc ajudou mais eh bom receber mais elogios sempre... 

**From: PiuPotter ---****Esse cap tah mto perfeito!Amei tah lindu...E s esse final tah ruim, queru o próximo cap ótimo, pq aew vo poder surtar...shauishiauhsuaihsuaihsaui...Bjus **Ai que bom q vc achaste o cap perfeito fico taun mocionada, mais não entendi uma coisa vc gosotu ou naun do final, eu não gostei muito ai colocar aquela bendita carta fez eu me embaralhar toda... soh espero q tu naun tenha surtado, bem bejinhos

**From: Jamelia Millian---****Eu adorei eles no quarto! Que feitiço é esse no vestido de Gina? Este capitulo está muito bom, continue assim, você é espectacular! Actualiza depressa?**AHHHH Adorei o espectacular… a briagadinha… estas coisas me deixam tão convencida... mais tb taun animada e este cap o q achou?

Pra finalizar continuem me fazendo feliz me mandando reviews a e não deixem de acompanhar minhas outra fic tb **"Quem disse que um Malfoy não ama?" **ela não e D/G mais e bem fofis tb...** " Cúpidos..." **uma tentativa de comedia** e " Feijôezinhos, vícios e amor" **uma linda e fofa short fic e esperem breve mais fics neste mesmo bate site com esta mesma bat autora"... quer saber o q ta pra vir fala comigo? Eh fácil **arwenmione (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com (msn) **ou me manda um e-mail, eu te passo minha programação de fic (ai to xiques to ate com programação de fic agora). Agora chega...

Mil Bjos de quem adara vcs

Camy- Arwen Mione

Queultimamente anda tendo oscilações freqüente de humor não reparem

FEUPO EU FUIIIII


	6. Depois das folhas puladas

**Obs é importante ler isso antes, ele faz parte do cap:** quanto aparecer folhas puladas quer dizer que quem lê o diário pulou as folhas para o outro dia, mais que os acontecimentos nestes ficticiosamente pulados não fazem importância para o enredo da historia mais como eu sei que vocês são curiosos e como a Gina me deixou ler o diário dela eu resumo pra vocês algumas coisas, primeiramente neste três meses e meio a única coisa que aconteceu entre Draco e Gina depois do ocorrido no baile foi que tiveram varias outras desavenças como aquela normal né?Mas um dia, cerca de três semanas antes disso, eles começaram a se chamar pelo primeiro nome em algumas ocasiões (no caso do Draco, ele chama a Gina de Ginny já que ainda não sabe o nome dela e não queria chamá-la igual os demais) e o companheirismo dos dois mesmo em meio a muitas cizânia esta se intensificando, coisas que os amigos perceberam (até Snape percebeu, e primeiro que os amigos da ruiva, óbvio dãã!) os da Gina aturaram, mas Ny simplesmente está odiando a idéia, eles ainda não se deram conta, mas..., já se tratando dos casais, todos mencionados estão ainda juntos e bem juntos, a Gina e a Maddy passaram o Natal com o Coll, a Darah também foi (claro como namorada do Dênis) bem eu acho que os fatos mais importantes dos não importantes foram este.

**Capitulo seis: depois das folhas puladas**

**.:Folhas puladas:.**

_14 de Ferreiro de ..._

"O inteligente é aquele que aprende com seus erros, errando uma única vez. Já o sábio é aquele que nunca erra, pois aprende com os erros dos outros." (eu não sei quem escreveu isso, eu pego estas frases bonitinha, la no portaltibia, e não tem quem as escreve)

Conforme o final daquele dia de estágio se aproximava, Gina que havia passado todo o estágio dando olhadas de esgoela a Draco que no momento lia um dos muitos capítulos do livro _Poções muy potente_ (versão original em castelhano), parou de mexer sua poção e pôs- se a falar em sua usual voz ladina e sim também sarcástica agora já comum ao loiro quando Snape deu-lhes as costas. "O estágio esta prestes do fim já Malfoy e você não tentou danificar minhas poções ou tentou algo parecido como na aula passada". Dirigiu um olhar suspeito e maroto ao loiro que estava ao seu lado, ainda com o livro na mão "O que aconteceu Draco?"

"O fato de você passar toda aula me dando olhadas de canto de olho é que é estranho. Então eu que pergunto cabecinha de fósforo o que acontece?". Falou levantando a cabeça que estava entre o livro, para encarar a ruiva.

"Eu, acho..." Gina iria falar já irritada quando o prof° a cortara.

"ham..ham.. posso saber o que tanto os dois conversam, Srta Weasley a poção não pode ser parada de mexer, então presumo que já terminaste?"

"Professor era isso que estava falando para a Weasley, como ela deixa de mexer uma poção de tal importância, ia agora mesmo mostrar o que..." mas o loiro que falava em tom irônico mais convencível, não conseguiu terminar pois a poção havia fervido demais e acabou explodindo e sujando toda sala.

"Por Merlim Weasley onde você estava com a cabeça hoje? Tudo bem, tudo bem, sei que hoje é dia dos namorados e vocês querem ficar juntinhos, mas a aula já estava quase no fim, poderiam esperar mais um pouco. Agora sinto-lhes informar que só poderão sair daqui quando limparem isso. Bem como já deu a minha hora, vou me retirar. Draco antes de dormir passe em meu dormitório, não importa a hora preciso lhe entregar algo.

Gina não sabia se ficava envergonhada ou com raiva, já Draco ficara com raiva, ultimamente, na verdade desde que melhorara a convivência com Gina, Snape o estava tratando estranho, fazia insinuações como esta, não andava o defendendo mais, pouco conversava com ele, se não conhecesse bem o professor acharia que ou ele estava dando em cima da Weasley e estava com ciúmes de Draco, ou estava jogando-a descaradamente para cima dele, mas ainda se encontrava meio do contra, coisa que o irritou mais ainda quando o professor saiu da sala sem deixa-los se explicar. Ambos ficaram parados e nenhum se prontificava a limpar a bagunça, que não fora mencionada se podia ser limpa com feitiço ou não, passara-se um 5 minutos ou mais e Gina começara a sentir a tensão que reinava entre eles, o suave desconcerto e a raiva do ocorrido no olhar de Draco cada vez que o via de relance, e que trazia ao seu corpo um profundo e estranho calor, mas que segundo a ruiva era devido ao abafamento da sala e quando decidiu quebrar o silencio o loiro foi mais rápido.

"Eu queria lhe entregar isso, antes de você começar a arrumar esta bagunça" - Draco estendeu um cartão em forma de coração preto escrito em sua já conhecida e perfeita caligrafia.

Gina começou a rir- "Draco que brincadeira é esta? Eu sabia que você iria aprontar algo, estava demorando, e hey você também vai ajudar com a bagunça"

"Vou pensar no seu caso, mais leia Ginny, não vai explodir, eu garanto" – O loiro falava segurando o riso, coisa que a ruiva estranhou porque o loiro não era de rir de coisas engraçadas.

Gina olhou desconfiada para Draco, mas não agüentando de curiosidade de saber o que tinha lá, começou a ler o cartão...

Ginny 

**_Rosas são vermelhas,_**

**_Violetas são azuis,_**

**_Quando estou perto de você_**

**_Minha vida se enche de luz._**

**_Feliz dias dos Namorados..._**

**_Obs... Hoje estou solidário e devido a isso lhe escrevi, não queria que passasse o dia dos namorados sem sequer um cartãozinho, mas não é para você levar a sério o que escrevi, era apenas para rimar..._**

**_Draco B. Malfoy_**

Gina terminou de ler o cartão seu rosto estava vermelho, as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, deixando sua face cada vez mais vermelha e inchada, e no momento estava se formando machas brancas em meio à vermelhidão, coisa que chamou a atenção loiro...

"Nossa Weasley eu não sabia que você era tão emotiva, e estava tão necessitada de um ato de afeto..."- mas antes de terminar Gina não agüentando mais se segurar, já estava a ponto de desabar dura no chão de tanto que segurava a respiração, coisa que ajudou a fazer as lágrimas caírem sem se controlarem, caiu na gargalhada, como a tempos não caia... Draco queria a morte quando Gina se punha a rir, ainda mais assim, pois lhe lembrava o dia do "acidente", e ele sabia que era quase impossível faze-la parar de rir.

"kakakakaka, isso foi demais, não, foi hilariante, não eu não acredito Draco que você escre...kakaka, escreveu mesmo isso, ai seu ato de solidariedade me comoveu... olha as lágrimas kakaka, afeto... desde quando você tem solidariedade e afeto? Ainda mais por mim...não todos precisam ver isso, o Col... ai todos vão morrer de rir...kakakka, isso foi tão cômico, ai kakakaka... to até com falta de ar..."

"DÁ PARA PARAR DE RIR, WEASLEY? ERA PARA EU ESTAR RINDO DA BRINCADEIRA. DA SUA MÃO QUE AGORA TA TODA PRETA. MAIS EU AGORA NÃO TO ACHANDO MAIS GRAÇA DE NADA, E SE VOCÊ MOSTRAR ISSO PARA ALGUÉM EU TE MATO. EU JURO QUE DESTA VEZ TE MATO, OUVIU? ERA PRA SER UMA BRINCADEIRA, UMA BRINCADEIRA" – O loiro explodiu, era para ela ter ficado brava, chocada ainda mais porque o cartão não explodia, como dissera que não explodiria, mas deixa a mão de quem o lia totalmente preta. Mas ela achara engraçado, pois já estava acostumada com aquilo, crescera rodeada daquele tipo de brincadeira, como o loiro fora ingênuo, mas ele iria virar o jogo... ah se iria.

"Mais eu to...kakkaka, achando tanta graça, afeto, solidariedade...-Draco a fuzilava com o olhar – ta eu para eu pa..kakaka eu paro... to parando...kakaka... ai eu não consigo...kakakka...não, pronto parei... mais me responde desde quando você tem solidariedade por mim? Porque é obvio que eu sei que o que esta escrito no cartão é pura mentira, isso até parece o que eu escrevi pro Harry no meu primeiro ano. Eu ainda quero me matar com a história do _seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos,_ foi tão infantil, tão terrivelmente horrível, mas já sei foi lá que você se inspirou não foi? Você ainda lembra daquele cartão? Eu sempre suspeite que você tinha uma queda pelo Harry Kakaka, mais pode ter certeza Draco este foi o que eu mais gostei, os outro que recebi estavam tão românticos este ano".

"E ahhh..."-a ruiva olhou para a mão se lembrando do que o loiro havia dito- "minha mão tá toda preta...kakakaka... você comprou isso na loja de meus irmãos? Não acredito que você entrou lá, ai não, você deve ter encomendado, pois meus irmãos te matariam antes mesmo de você adentrar a loja, mas mesmo assim, isso sim que é afeto por mim".

"Eu queria te deixar brava, mas pelo visto não consegui, você ta acostumada com estas coisas, e sim eu tenho solidariedade e afeto por você desde o momento que paramos com nossos xingamentos mútuos, e nossas rivalidades familiares, e desavenças. Tá, tira o desavenças, e tenho afeto por você desde que comecei a considerar minha amiga – _Eu sabia que ia sair dessa, a Weasley cai mais em palavras do que atos..., como não pude perceber que é só ser meloso com ela que ela fica mansinha?". _

Gina estacou, ela não esperava aquilo, ela não esperava ouvir de Draco que ele a considerava como amiga, isso a deixava sem reação...

"Amiga?".

"Sim amiga, não...não me diga Weasley... meu pobre...corrigindo rico coração não agüentará ouvir que você não me considera como seu amigo também, ouvir isso vindo de você poderá me deixar até depressivo" - O loiro falou fazendo micagem, já voltando ao seu normal tão irônico.

"Bem... é posso dizer que considero, mas sua amiga Vantoir vai odiar saber que você me considera sua amiga, e não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que você me escreveu isso".

"Pare de levar este cartão a sério, era só uma brincadeira, e a Ny já esta bem brava comigo, um pouco mais um pouco menos não vai fazer diferença, e é só de amizade que estamos falando, a Ny é mais que isso para mim, é como se fosse minha irmã, mas eu acho que seus amigos também não apoiarão esta amizade"

"Isso foi tão profundo vindo de você Malfoy, que até aquela coisa que você diz ser como uma irmã, que sei que é sem coração, mostraria sentimentos com tão belas palavras proferidas de sua pessoa. Mas saiba que meus amigos são diferentes dos seus, dão mais importância à minha felicidade, não se importando com quem tenho ou deixo de ter amizade, eles podem não te considerar como eu, mas para eles isso não importa".

"Hmm..."

"Agora nem sei como agradecer seu cartão. Eu não tive, como você, a brilhante idéia de te escrever, e até o momento nunca pensara em você como amigo. Sabe? As poucas vezes que pensei em você foi para te matar, então to desprevenida mais se você quiser, eu divido com você uma das inúmeras caixas de sapo de chocolate que ganhei, ou se não, acho que isso paga e sela nossa amizade" – falou o abraçando espontaneamente, sem pensar no que fazia.

O abraço fora como qualquer outro sem, segundo ela, nenhum sentimento. Era como os abraço que sempre dava nos amigos, mas era óbvio e expresso que ali havia uma atração física inevitável visível agora em ambos, e havia sentimento sim, coisa que os deixou constrangidos, principalmente Malfoy que sempre sabia o que fazer, mas no momento se encontrava tão sem reação quanto a ruiva. Ambos pensando na loucura, no mundo de insanidade que era representado por um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos, um sentimento que até então desconheciam quase completamente, e pensando que era apenas medo, pois a loucura estava preste a acontecer, e mais medo ainda pois eles queriam e estavam tão prontos a conhecer que se beijaram.

Quem iniciou o beijo fora impossível dizer, devido a proximidade que se encontravam, ao clima e tudo mais, mas é possível descreve-lo: o beijo iniciara calmo, ao se dar conta que seus lábios estavam pressionados ao de Gina, Draco pediu passagem com sua língua, fazendo com que os dois sentissem eletrizantes ondas pelo corpo, e em menos de um minuto suas línguas estavam brincando, após ambos conhecerem o desconhecido de suas bocas, intensificaram o beijo cada vez mais, e começaram a explorar além da boca já inicialmente conhecida o pescoço, nuca, orelha, colo, tudo entre os dois se encaixava e fluía perfeitamente, fazendo ambos pensarem que isso na se repetiria se fosse feito com outra pessoa.

Gina estava arranhando as costa de Draco por debaixo de sua camisa, os botões de sua blusa estavam metade abertos, deixando seus seios quase a mostra, mas foi quando sentiu a necessidade de tirar completamente a blusa do loiro, e este resolveu terminar de desabotoar seus botões para um contato maior, que se deu conta do que estavam fazendo e onde aquilo estava levando... ela o empurrou delicadamente, sem constrangimento, se acontecesse aquilo que estava preste a acontecer, não seria a primeira vez da ruiva, e ela sabia que não seria também a do loiro, mas ela não queria que Draco, apenas após um beijo tivesse tanta intimidade com a ela, além do que ela não queria demonstrar que gostara e ficara tão "frágilizada" com o beijo.

"Huau... não sabia que amigas faziam isso! Nossa eu era ingênuo eu assumo...vou tentar selar sempre minhas amizades com garotas assim, Weasley você me mostrou a luz"

"Malfoy eu apenas o abracei, quem me beijou foi você. Eu sempre disse que você era um tarado sexual pervertido, e por Merlin além disso eu vou acrescentar necessitado, porque com um mísero beijinho você fica toda assim, imagine com outras coisas".

"Não fui eu quem a beijei, foi você quem me beijou. Mas eu confesso, sim eu confesso, eu gostei, e não estava necessitado, mas você não viu nada ainda e tive uma idéia! Já que acho que não vou querer sair por ai selando amizade por enquanto, que tal intensificar mais ainda nossa amizade?"- e falando isso a puxou para si e a beijou novamente".

Naquele dia ou melhor noite intensificaram bem mais ainda a amizade deles.

Passar dos dias, quase dois meses depois...

Com o passar dos dias e contra a maioria de seus amigos intensificaram ainda mais, tanto que chegou a um ponto que Draco acabou pedindo do nada ela em namoro.

Era dia 5 de abril, um dia qualquer sem nenhuma importância, eles tinham terminado o estágio e estavam sentados no parapeito da janela da sala. Snape permitia que ficassem até o horário permitido, mas naquele dia o horário de se recolher já havia passado. Gina estava sentada entre as perna do loiro com as costa encostada em seu peito, Draco acariciava as madeixas da ruiva enquanto falavam de coisas banais sobre o passado, sobre as famílias e o que mais davam-lhe na telha, até que o silencio reinou por alguns instantes.

"Que estás a pensar ruiva?".

"No momento nada em especial, estava apenas a admirar a floresta, ela à noite passa uma sensação tão estranha, uma sensação de medo do desconhecido, mas também de beleza e magia, passa uma coisa tão contraditória, tão irreal, tão oposta"

"Como nós..."

"Hã..."

"Sim, somos tão opostos tão surreais juntos, que por mais difícil que seja admitir, é perfeito. Combina e se torna imperfeito se não juntos".

"Draco, eh... está tudo bem? você tá começando a falar coisas desconexas, melosas o vento não está te fazendo bem".- Gina falava com tão brincalhão mais ela desde o primeiro beijo de ambos não parava de pensar exatamente o que ele havia falado, mas adorava brincar com ele.

"Eu to falando o que sinto, o que vejo, é o que quero que seja, ou seja a mais pura verdade" – Draco pousou sua mão em cima da direita da dela – "Gina eu não sou de fazer estas coisas, na verdade nunca tive nada firme com uma garota, elas sempre foram meu passa-tempo, no começo você também era e não quero esconder isso de você. Mas você sabe também que agora não é assim, já faz quase dois meses que estamos juntos, eu não pretendo e não quero terminar isso que temos, na verdade eu quero prosseguir com isso, e minha cota de romantismo já acabou sabe? Então eu vou falar de uma vez, Ginny Weasley, que eu ainda descubro o nome verdadeiro, aceita namorar comigo?" – antes mesmo de saber a resposta o loiro deslizou pelo dedo anelar direito da ruiva um aliança grossa prata com uma minúscula esmeralda em formato arredondado cravejada.

Gina não cabia em si de felicidade, mas a provocação entre ambos sempre estaria presente e era isso que fortificava a ambos, ainda mais as provocações sento agora com pitadas mais maliciosas. Então ela se virou para encarar o loiro e não se conteve ainda mais quando viu no rosto de Draco um sorriso verdadeiro que iluminava seus olhos o tornado se possível mais perfeito e belo, coisa que soube que era muito raro.

"Mesmo se eu não aceitar eu posso ficar com este maravilhoso anel?"

"Você nem viu como ele é ainda"- o loiro falou ainda com o sorriso verdadeiro- "Mas não, não vou deixar você ficar com ele".

"Hum... então eu aceito..."

"O que? Você só está aceitando por causa do anel? Sua interesseira!" –ele falou brincando.

"Claro que não! Eu estou aceitando porque realmente quero isso, e não é este anel que ainda nem vi, que vai mudar o que estou sentindo por você, que fica cada vez mais forte. Você sabe que estas coisas não são importante para mim, e sim tudo que você acabou de dizer. Mas tem uma condição, nada de saber meu nome ainda!"

"Certo... certo –mas Draco já sabia o verdadeiro nome da ruiva, mas ela só saberia disso mais para frente, segundo seus planos"- "eu sempre acabo fazendo o que você deseja mesmo, não é?"

"Eu sempre soube que era melhor que você, mas tem uma coisa que você faz que ninguém mais é capaz".

"E posso saber o que é, oh minha toda poderosa namorada ou também é segredo?"

"Não, pode sim porque você vai fazer agora" a ruiva falou se jogando nos braços do agora namorado, o beijando de um jeito que naquela noite fora muito especial, um beijo que iniciou o momento que se tornaram apenas um pela primeira vez.

E foi assim que não tendo mais o que se intensificar na amizade que começaram a intensificar o namoro.

Os dias se passavam e cada vez mais os dois estampavam no rosto a felicidade que tinham dentro de si por estarem juntos. Ny começou a aceitar a ruiva e a ruiva começou acertar a loira, assim ocorreu também com os amigos de Gina, e assim podiam passar várias noites se divertindo com todos os amigos. Era isso que Draco fazia sempre que ficava no castelo, o que era um pouco raro devido as suas aulas de especialização, os amigos se reuniam para beber, jogar algo e bater papo, dificilmente ficava sozinho com a ruiva agora, o que era bom pois quanto ficava, era sempre uma surpresa o fato, e foi assim que de apenas dias passados, se passaram semanas, meses meses... até que...

**...oo0oo...Draco FIM DO CAPITULO 06 Gina...oo0oo...**

**N/B:** Adivinha quem betou? Adivinha? Eu! Tataya Black! De novo né? Só para variar um pouquinho! Rsrsrs... Pessoas! O q foi esse cap? Mto fófis! O mais fófis dos mais fófis, fófis do muuuuuuuundo todo! Minha amiga tá se superando! Eu aki toda esperando um beijo... e ganho pacote completo! POVO! REVIEW'S p/ essa fic! Tah linda!Bjoks **Tataya Black**

**N/A: **Mais um cap que seja ao seu fim, ai como eu amo este cap, foi um dos que eu mais adorei escrever, sem contar que nele tem o tão esperado beijo... e aquela coisinha fofa no final, eu avisei para algumas que não iria demorar muito pra não estragar a surpresa e não demorou neh? então com isso vocês não acham quem mereço bastante rws? Eu acho que sim, pq é difícil eu achar e embora pequeno eu sei que este cap esta maravilhoso, não vou dizer perfeito pra não me gabar muito...Na verdade eu vou dizer perfeito sim e vou deixar meu lado sonserino aflorar, e vou ser má eu quero pelo chegar a 50 rvws com este cap e se não chegar a 50 eu não posto o 7 e muito menos a NC deste cap (ela ta quase terminada), então tratem de comentar, e recomendem ela pra todos que puderem.

Sobre a brincadeira do cap anterior ninguém respondeu entaun ninguém vai ganhar participação peninha... o pedaço dela o convidando a dançar fora tirado do filme " Meu Novo Amor" mais já tem programado outra brincadeira no cap 8, tenho que dizer que a fic ta quase acabando falta só mais três cap, pois é eu sei que é triste dizer...Mais esta... E meu sonho é terminar esta fic com mais de 100 rvws espero que vcs me ajudem a realizar este sonho... nem sei mais o que dizer... a sei sim... Quase me esqueci **esta fic.. sim esta maravilhosa fic esta concorrendo no 2º D/G Fic Awards lá do site do portal... o end é assim w w w (ponto) portaldracoegina (ponto) cjb (ponto) net... na categoria de Melhor Gina... ou seja ela ta concorrendo pq Dona Angelina Michelle lindinha fofa a indicou jah que acha que a gina desta fic ta muito bem descrita e boa, entre outras qualidades... então se vc gosta desta fic tanto quanto eu gosto de escreve-la da uma passadinha la no portal e vota nela ou nas outras maravilhosas fic que la estão, a e vote tb nas outras categorias e totalmente gratuito, e tem mais vc não paga nada mais ganha enorme agradecimentos das pessoas a quem votou. **Bem acho que por hj é so e mesmo se não fosse eu tenho que ir, eu marquei a prova pra validar novamente minha autorização de aparatação e eu tenho que dar uma passadinha na loja de guarda-chuvas voadores para ver se chegou outro verde e prata que o meu ta em estado calamitoso e como eu disse por ai eu me recuso a comprar outra cor… Slytherin um dia Slytherin sempre…. Mas antes de partir vou lhe deixar

A melhor parte de uma fic opôs ela própria, os agradecimentos :

**_As pessoinhas por trás desta fic:_**

Primeiramente novamente a dona TatayaBlack, minha heroína, eu lovo vc, sem vc eu acho que seria naun sei o que...prometo agora eu prometo que naun peço mais pra vc betar como deixei... quero agradecer a Rafinha tb que aceito ajudar com uma coisa quês eu sei q vcs vaun adoram...

Quero dedicar este cap a minha sobrinha e betuxa lindinha fofuxa a Carol q ta sem msn.. ei to morrendo de saudades dela, e a Ny que fiquei sabendo q ta dodói amo todas vcs... e e claro a dona Nath (Tataya) salvadora, todos os creditos deste cap esatr aqui hj eh dela...

**_As maravilhosas reviews, que nos motivam a escrever cada vez (embora ache que as esteja recebendo muito pouco):_**

**From miaka:** **gina esta pronta para o baile, mas apreensiva de draco ter armado alguma coisa. Ela está se divertindo por lá com seus amigos.giana e seus amigos tomaram a bebida SD, e logo o trio de draco vai lá! gina puxou draco para dançarem, no fundo ela tá cansada de brigar com ele, de toda essa rivalidade, quer uma trégua. Mas draco burro, não captou essa mensagem dela e pôs tudo a perder no fim, ela foi embora chateada, tadinha...peraí, quer dizer que draco vai fazer pior no outro cap! ah nao, to começando a odiar ele...**Não não odeia ele não, vc sabe que Malfoys são assim, e coisas assim sempre haverá entre os dois, mais agora eles se acertaram... pra dizer a verdade vão ver se acertarão, deu pra perceber... pelo beijo... se viu q teve o finalmente beijo? E ate mais que beijo Gostou? E teve tb aquela coisa solta na ar no final, Eu adorei escrever o cap 6 espero que vc tenha gostado de lê-lo tb...

**From Rafinha M. Potter:** **Olá lindinha,Meu merlin! Vou me matar! Eu na outra fic coloquei q era grifinória, eu ESTAVA sobre imperius, eu já disse pro Draco parar de "brincar" comigo desse jeito...aí,aí,aí. Quanto ao capítulo...hum...Que coisa, não! Sem beijo...ODEIO isso...realiza comigo, um beijo em que o SD, falasse mais alto...ui,ui,ui. Quanto a ser um sutiã a peça, eu gostei bastante! Esse foi um capítulo maravilho(msm q eu sinta falta do beijo) Mas td bem!Vc sabe o que escreve! Rafinha fecha os olhos e pede pra Merlin( nessa hora ele revira os olhos, e pensa"o menina chata")QUE A DONA MOÇA LINDINHA, NÃO DEN+MORE A ATUALIZAR Bjinhos e q Merlin Me ouça.**Oi Rafinha ai adorei poder falar com vc alem da rws... e como eu tinha dito o beijo saiu mais rápido que o esperado e olha lá eu nem demorei a atulazir... ta só um pouquinho... mais eu queria deixar este cap bem especial o 6 foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever embora esteja curtinho... e eu amo a Gina nele, acho que eh por isso que minha fic ta concorrendo a melhor Gina..., agora sobre o SD eu sei que ela teve muito autocontrole em não o beijar...(não posso dizer o mesmo da minha personagem de rpg que era uma completa desinibida, e desmiolada, e muito má, ainda mais nos efeitos do sd... se quiser te mando a historia de como inventamos o sd) mais tem muitas outras coisas que envolve o SD, obrigadinha pela rws, mil bjinhos e vê se atualiza logo sua fic tb...

**From PiuPotter:**** Hey, vc TEM ke m deixar surtar oras...Isso eh bom o.O Nhái... Bom, eh ÓBOVO ke eu amei o cap passado.. e o antes desse.. e o ke vem antes desse último ainda... E...Hum, achu ke vc entendeu u.u XD Esse fikou perfect by nature sou meio loka assim msm u.u''E eu kero ver mais brigas uhsuiahsua...Adoro ver a Gina cortando o Draco babando nele e segurando o baldinhu d babaHum...Posta logo, non vo guentar mto...ihihihi**Oi moxa, acho que eu te decepcionei neste cap pq não teve muita briga mais no outro vai ter ops falei de mais, mais se gostou do cap 5... eu não gostei muito eu adoro este e o próximo tb... e se viu nem demorei muito pra postar esta postagem foi recordi, eh pq eu andava bem feliz mesmo... espero receber muitas rws com isso...ate o prox cap e ve se comenta este...

**From Lou Malfoy:**** Oiie! ****Eh a primeira review q eu escrevo na sua fic! A fic está maravilhosa... eu qro uma action logo e uma NC mais tarde num seria uma má idéia... Qndo ele vão começar a se envolver de verdade? Esse capítulo fikou mto bom! A Gina bêbeda foi mto divertido! Num demora mto a postar os outros caps. naum!Bjokas, Lou!**Oi lindinha, que sorte hein, pediu beijo ele ta ai o que acho do cap? Sobre NC...não teve ela descrita mais... bem eu como disse la em cima to pensando em fazer uma mais vai ser a parte pq eu posto a fic la no portal tb e la não pode nc...mais acho que vira sim e naun uma duas... se ta com sorte...eu tb adorei a Gina bêbada... pena que ninguém acertou a brincadeira...e sobre postar rápido oh eu tb postei... vc teve uma baita sorte neh então eu mereço outra rvwszinha neh? Me eh isso bjitos...

**From aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:**** Cáp. perfect! ****Draco Black Malfoy... nome lindo! hehe XD Sei lá, vc q escolhe... pode ser Anita, Ana, Ana Bya... tanto faz! ) Hehehe... q bom q vc fica feliz por eu achar a sua fic perfeita, mas é verdade, viu! E vc tem marido? o.O E espero q ñ seja o Draco, pq o DRACO MALFOY é MEU,MEU MEU MEU MEU E + d ngm... P Kro +... tow mto ansiosa... se bem q esse cáp. podia ter rolado um BEIJO! ai,ai,ai...! Bjasso/o/ **Lindinha senti sua falta no outro cap, mais que bom que vc voltou, ai e falando assim eu quase fico vermelha, uma coisa que me deixa tímida é elogiarem minhas fics, eu adoro quando fazem isso, mais quem não gosta né... ai eu nem sei o que dizer sobre vcs gostarem do cap 5, eu tava taun sei la, devido a eu não gostar dele, mais este eu amo e eu acho que valeu a pena não ter tido beijo no 5 não valeu? E sobre eu ter marido não se preocupa não é o Draco não eu sou casada de verdade mesmo a quase dois anos com meu more lindo que se chama Rogério, ele eh tudo de bom tb... mais não vou fazer propagando pq ele eh so pro meu rsss, pode ter o Draco como marido, ele se contenta em eu ser amante dele e do Blaise... teve uma vez... opa deixa quito (brincadeira o pessoal sabe que eu amo os dois, e eu vivo brincando mais quem eu amo mesmo é meu maridinho lindo q consegue em se tratando de algumas características de ambos se superar bem mais, os deixando bem atras rsss) putz q agradecimento grande... bem deixa mas pra prox, mais se vc quiser saber mais me add no msn eu teria o maior prazer em conversar com vc bjinhos...

**From Nina Black Lupin: ****Muito tri a fic!E trate de atualizar logo!É melhor deixar essa mania defazer tudo devagar de lado, e se for por falta de reviews estimulando e pedindo aqui estou eu para resolver...hehehhe Eu também li o HBP,e fiquei bem pasma,mas não dava pra esperar outra coisa da titia Jo,dava? Beijos Nina Black Lupin **EHHHHH rvws com sermão eu adoro rvws com sermão ai eu tava com tanta falta de uma, nem sei como agradecer Nina, mais para sua informação eu já to a 900 de volta, tanto que atualizei rapinho, e pois eh não dava pra esperar mais da tia Jô, eu jah to ate amando ela de novo sabe...eu taquei na cabeça como ela pediu fic e fic e o livro e o livro, mais eu ainda não concordo com o q ela disse do Draquinho pq tem mais ali q ele eh mal eu sei mais que ele tem coração ele tem... e quem leu o livro sabe disso, outra coisa que eu li q ela falou e fique pensando, Será que se um dia o lupim vir a ter algo com a Tonks eles terão filhinhos lobisomens multicoloridos? O Duvida... tia jô falou que leu isso eh que gostou muito mais ela não respondeu, mais deixa eu ficar quieta se não acabo falando spoller e o pessoal me mata... bjos e espero te ver mais vezes...por aqui.

**From Tataya Black A preguiçosa: Situação da Nathy: cheia de rolinhos no cabelo, tentando deixa-lo cacheado o q eh uma dificuldade mto dificil já q meu cabelo não pega cacho direito! ; Mesmo q meu MSN esteja no ocupado tem genet aparecendo aki p/ conversar ; estou tentando comentar aki ; e betando adivinha? o cap 6! Rsrrsrs Vim mesmo p/ agradecer pelo agradecimento no cap, e p/ dizer q eu adoro vc! Mesmo ainda axando q tinha q ter bjinhu nesse cap! Vc sabe q eu lovo vç né? Vc foi a primeira autora q eu botei no meu MSN, por causa dessa msm fic há muito tempo atrás! BJOKs minha linda! e a porpósito, escreva, escreva, ESCREVA!...**Ai ai... o que dizer a estas pessoas que me fazem emocionar... ai lindinha vc nem tem que agradecer eu q tenho, eu tb lovo muito vc, e vc sabe que o beijinho se encaixou melhor no 6, vc sabe tb q fica sabendo de tudo e vc foi minha primeira leitora e depois a Carol as duas estaun comigo desde o inicio...e sobre escrever pode deixar.. eu peguei gosto da coisa, porem (olha o porém aqui) escrever não depende só de minhas lindas mãozinhas tem muitas outras coisinhas englobada mais a gente tenta..., ah vc tb naun consegue enrolar o cabelo? O meu nem com permanente funciona e mais liso q sei al o q... bem agora... brigada, brigada, mil brigada por tudo... e mil bjitos...

Agora eu me vou mil bjos e ate a próximo cap

Camy- Arwen Mione

Que apóia que a testa rachada do Potter ou seja a cicatriz do Harry é um dos Horcruxes


	7. Ate que Infelizmente aconteceu

**Disclaimer e Notinha:** Vcs sabem eles não são meu e tem todo aquele blá, blá, blá que todo mundo ta cansado de saber...mais eu ainda vou dominar o mundo e tê-los só para mim principalmente o Draco e Blaise, ai eu vou aperta-los, amassa-los, ama-los e tudo mais (momento Felicia), a e eu vou querer o Colin como meu amigo Gay é eu vou, e vou fazer a Tia Jo fazer outro livro onde eu serei a principal, e vou fazer e querer mais um monte de coisa... bem mais agora chega de besteira... soh mais uma coisinha quero pedir desculpas, eu sei que desta vez eu demorei muitoooo... mas gente eu tb tenho vida própria e o pacote ter vida sempre vem com alguns probleminhas... o cap tava betado a tempos... mais quando as coisas acontecem tudo de uma vez a gente fica meio sem cabeça, mas agora ta tudo bem, to bem melhor caso alguém queira saber, to atolada de fic ate dizer chega, escrevendo 3, betando 3, e traduzindo uma, sim eu to fazendo parte do grupo Os Tradutores e to traduzindo uma fic Slash muito fofi. Agora sem mas demoras boa leitura a todos.

**Capitulo sete: Ate que... Infelizmente aconteceu**

**_Acontecimentos..._**

Quatro meses haviam se passado desde que Draco e Gina haviam dado o primeiro beijo, quatro meses que estavam juntos, quatro maravilhosos meses...

O casal se encontrava na cama do loiro, no pequeno aposento que fora destinado a ele, o aposento podia ser pequeno, porem era muito bem decorado, o tornado agradável e muito aconchegante, ambos ainda dormiam, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, o casal abraçado nu emaranhado no lençol, servia de cenário e testemunha para a maravilhosa noite de amor que tiveram, Gina se encontrava serena apoiada no peito do loiro, suas madeixas ruivas espalhada, deixando a mais bela ainda.

Faltavam três dias para o termino de seu ultimo ano letivo, estavam felizes, mas a felicidade não era ainda completa pois nenhum dos dois tocara no assunto "pos-Hogwarts", mas a ruiva há dois meses sabia muito bem o que faria, e com estes pensamentos novamente, acordou.

Ficou olhando e acariciando o loiro que dormia sossegadamente, a face pálida contra o travesseiro, mesmo parecendo um anjo não parecia inocente. Pelo menos não como ele fingia ser, a ruiva sabia muito bem que de anjo o loiro não tinha quase nada.

Quando estava acordado, Draco sempre se fingia de inocente, era dramático, mais muito brincalhão sendo assim sempre lhe proporcionava a momentos inesperados e inesquecíveis, cada dia ao lado de Draco Malfoy segundo Ginevra Weasley era uma caixinha de surpresa.

A ruiva estranhou ao nota-lo melhor agora ele parecia levemente preocupado, como se o sono fosse não fosse mais tão prazeroso, ele parecia, desamparado – " _Ate parece que ele já sabe que vou pedir para conversarmos ate parece..._" - ela não terminou seu pensamento, sua mente estava um turbilhão, ela sabia que tinha que se abrir e após muito relutar achara que aquele era o momento de conversarem sobre aquilo.

"Draco...você já acordou?". – ela beijou de leve o peito do loiro.

"Não, ainda não" –ele falou de olhos ainda fechado beijando a ruiva que após o ato riu, coisa que não amenizou seu nervosismo- "Mas você sabe como me acordar".

"Sei, eu sei mais...-ela beijou o loiro- "eu queria conversar agora"

Draco sentou- se, apoiado na cabeceira da cama e puxou a ruiva para si, ela adorava isso nele, era sempre assim quando queria conversar, ele parava tudo para ouvir a ruiva sem contestar.

"Sobre o que quer falar pequena?".

"Bem como você sabe daqui a três dias eu me formo, e...".

"Nós nunca falamos sobre isso antes, né? Mais ta na hora mesmo de discutir o que faremos..."

O olhar inseguro da ruiva, deixou transparecer ao loiro que o futuro desta não estava conectado ao dele, eles nunca haviam discutido o assunto, mas e se ela já tivesse tudo planejado, e não houvesse espaço na vida dela para Draco, O loiro de repente se sentiu inseguro.

_"Nos devíamos ter conversado sobre isso muito antes"_ pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

"Eu ainda vou ter você? - as palavras escaparam de sua boca, e naquele momento ele daria tudo para elas voltarem, para que Gina não tivesse presenteado este momento de espontaneidade e insegurança, ele daria tudo para que ela não tivesse ouvido aquilo - "Bem, quer dizer..."

"Draco há dois meses atrás"- ela fez uma pousa- a dois meses atrás eu recebi a confirmação que fui aceita na universidade bruxa da Romênia, alem de ser aceita para integrar o grupo de especialização de poções usando Dragões eu trabalharei com meu irmão estou muito feliz, minha ida será daqui a uma semana".

**_Don't! Don't you wish we'd tried?_**

**_Do you feel what I feel inside?_**

**_You know our love is stronger than pride_**

**_No! Don't let your anger grow_**

**_Just tell me what you need me to know_**

**_Please talk to me -- don't close the door_**

Draco mudará completamente seu humor, ele tinha planos de pedir a ruiva em casamento no dia de sua formatura.

"E...".

"E... Draco eu queria saber o que você acha disso".

"O que eu acho, eu acho que você não devia ter me escondido isso durante dois meses, eu acho que me contar isso faltando apenas uma semana para se concretizar, me deixa sem muita escolha já que a sua foi tomada, mais saiba Weasley eu estou feliz por você".

"Draco não seja cínico, eu iria te contar antes mais nem eu tinha certeza, além do mais, você sabe que sempre sonhei em seguir Poções".

"E precisa ser tão longe, tão longe de mim..., você poderia muito bem continuar estudando aqui, comigo, você sabe que Snape a escolheria para o ajudar, vocês já tinham ate conversado sobre isso,ele me falou".

"Draco, você tem que entender, isso foi antes, antes disso, antes desta oportunidade, o Snape também falou que eu seria uma completa idiota se não aceitasse isso...".

"Não eu não tenho que entender, sou eu que sou seu namorado, não o Snape...".

"Você pode... você pode pedir transferência...você sempre foi ótimo aluno eles não lhe negarão". – Gina falava insegura devido à brusquidão que Draco lhe respondia e lhe olhava

"Não...".

Os dois se puseram a discutir e gritar cada vez mais não chegando a um consenso, ao ponto final naquela discussão. Ambos já estavam agredindo um ao outro com palavras, como faziam antes, estavam a ponto de quase se agredirem fisicamente.

De repente Draco parou, pasmado, não esperando tal hostilidade, seus olhos cinza se escureceram tornado-se quase chumbo devido a raiva, não espera que Gina fosse tão rude, tão decidida... tão igual a ele... "Só estou tentando nos manter juntos, só estou tentando não deixar isso acabar, da pra perceber que eu te amo sua mal agradecida".

A ruiva manteve o olhar tranqüilo, seus olhos já não mostravam emoção, não adiantava mais chorar, não adiantava mais se explicar- "Você esta completamente errado Malfoy, se você não aceita o fato...que se dane esta é minha vida já me decidi. E não preciso de você e de suas explicações, já que não me apóia, e tem mais na verdade isso se quer é da sua conta, já que é do meu futuro que estamos falando".- ela falava sem se dar conta que o loiro a sua frete dissera pela primeira vez que a amava...

"Isso não é de minha conta? Tem certeza Weasley? eu acho que a partir do momento que eu comecei a sair com você, me apaixonei e estou amando você e isso parece recíproco e o termino disso esta para ocorrer é completamente de minha conta sim".

"Draco você esta fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'agua, são apenas três anos você pode muito bem ir me visitar quando quiser, então". – a ficha começava a cair... os turbilhões voltavam a mente da ruiva... _"eu entendi bem... ele disse que me amava, não eu apenas quero ouvir isso quero que ele aceite mais ele não ira e eu também..."_

"Eu já disse não, eu tinha outros planos, outros sonhos e você com isso os dissolveu".

"Então me diz quais são, me fala que planos são estes..."

"Isso não importa mais... como eu disse, eles se dissolveram..."

Permaneceram se olhando furiosos por um longo momento, ainda sentados na cama, sem dizer nada. Malfoy golpeava impaciente o piso com o pé e seu travesseiro com uma das mãos, ate que quebrou o silencio, "E então?"

Gina lhe devolveu o olhar feroz. "E então, o que?"

"Então é isso você já se decidiu, meu pergunto porque me contou só agora, já que sua opinião não seria mudada, devia ter ido sem me dizer nada seria creio eu menos doloroso, oh mais como eu saberia não é, já que todos dizem pelos quatro cantos Malfoys não tem sentimentos, melhor Malfoys não amam, para que me preocupar com ele, não é, Foda-se Weasley, não quero que você se preocupe mesmo, eu não preciso de sua piedade e de muito menos do seu amor".

_"ele me ama, sim sua idiota ele te ama... e agora pode ser tarde..."_

Draco levantou-se e lentamente foi se apoiar contra a parede, como se cada parte de seu corpo estivesse dolorosamente exausta, e aquelas pedras lá cravejadas fossem sua única sustentação, seu único "braço amigo" os olhos se encontravam marejados, coisa muito, muito rara, mais não ausentavam a fúria. "Vai suma esquece que um lhe dei afeto, lhe dei carinho esquece que um dia eu fui mais que o odioso e terrível Draco Malfoy, esquece que foi porque me odiava que chegamos a onde chegamos, esquece que um dia embora nunca tenha dito ate agora porque achava que sempre demonstrei que te amei, se preocupe em apenas ser feliz no seu mundinho egocêntrico isso é tudo com o que deveria se preocupar, bem que dizem pensemos primeiramente em nos mesmo." O loiro se desencostou da parede e encarou a ruiva que estava vindo em sua direção.

**_Cause' I wanna hear you,_**

**_Wanna be near you_**

**_Don't fight! Don't argue you!_**

**_Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_**

_**Just let me love you**_

**_Don't turn me away -- Don't tell me to go_**

"Draco eu...eu..."

Draco se exaltou mais ainda. "eu disse sai daqui Weasley!"

_"era completamente tarde demais"_

Gina o olhou incrédula para o loiro. - "Draco e.. eu..".

"Há e antes que você pergunte, sabe o que aconteceu garota estúpida eu vou te falar, hoje mais do que nunca eu me recordo, você me odeia e eu te odeio, e estou completamente de acordo que volte a ser assim!"

"Não mais eu não estou, para de ser estúpido deixa eu falar, merda..."

"Você já falou, e ate de mais do que eu queria ouvir agora sai daqui merda, sai daqui antes que eu me arrependa e te obrigue a sair a força... pensando melhor, pode ficar, melhor eu vou sair daqui, não quero ficar no mesmo lugar que uma Weasley desprezível para me contagiar, a partir de hoje você pra mim nunca existiu e nunca existirá, pra mim você pode morrer que eu vou dizer foi tarde, uma escoria a menos no mundo"

"Draco..." – Gina o abraçou – "Draco por favor escuta..."

_"Eu desisto de tudo" _as palavras não saiam audíveis...

"Para você eu volto a ser Malfoy...".

"Não..." Gina o abraçou ainda mais apertado tentando o beijar, mais Draco a emburrou um pouco grosseiramente, a fazendo se sentar na cama.

"Você, você me enoja Weasley" e falando isso saio da sala deixando uma ruiva que deixou-se desabar ao chão chorando, sentindo como se sua alma e seu coração tivessem sido arrancados de seu corpo, a fazendo se sentir vazia, fazendo voltar a sua consciência que sem ele nada valeria a pena, mas o agora já havia se tornado tarde demais...

_"eu desisto de tudo e desisto de tudo por você me deixa dizer que quero ficar com você"_

A ruiva se encolheu na cama ficando em estado fetal, e a única coisa que conseguia fazer foi chorar ate não poder mais...

**_Don't! Don't give up on trust_**

**_Don't give up on me -- on us_**

**_If we could just hold on long enough_**

**_We can do it!_**

**_We'll get through it!_**

_Tristeza, solidão, vazio, desanimo, incerteza, medo...não tenho mais vontade de escrever nada, de fazer nada, perdi toda a minha vontade, perdi a vontade de viver, ele fez o que prometera saiu de minha vida, no dia seguinte não estava mais lá, deixará hogwarts, acabará com única esperança que ainda me restava, eu estava decidida a ficar com ele, a abandonar tudo por ele, como ele queria, mas ele me deixara, para apenas se dedicar como eu iria fazer agora já que era a única opção a si mesmo, Ele não participou dos três dias restante de meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, eu também não tive animo pra nada, não aproveitei minha festa de formatura, não aproveitei nada, meus amigos meus verdadeiros amigos, na verdade ate Ny tentou me animar, nada adiantou, nem a noticia de que Maddy estava grávida me alegrara, ele levará consigo toda minha razão de viver ao ir sem deixar noticias ou as deixou sem que estas me fossem de conhecimento, mas ele foi sem saber que havia deixado algo mais que crescia dentro de mim e que pertencia completamente a ele...__ e isso eu nunca faria parar de crescer.. agora é hora de seguir em frente e por mais que eu necessite não o irei procurar... _

**_Don't pretend that it's okay_**

**_Things won't get better that way_**

**_Don't do something you might regret someday_**

**_Don't!_**

_(Don't –Shania Twain)_

**...oo0oo...Draco FIM DO CAPITULO 07 Gina...oo0oo...**

**N/A:** Mais um cap chega ao seu fim, eu pensei seriamente em terminar a fic aqui, mais ai pensei... nahhhh, não, então como já disse vai ter mais dois cap, na verdade eu acho que vai ser 3 e quase certeza, eu sei que as coisas tão correndo rápido, mais eu quis que fosse assim por três motivos, um eu não sei ficar enchendo lingüiça ou seja ficar detalhando muito as coisas, dois se fizesse isso, a fic ficaria enorme e enjoativa e três a mais importante eu queria mesmo que parecesse a leitura de um diário, pelo menos eu quando vou reler meus diários eu sempre pulos paginas volto... não leio todas as paginas em seqüência, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado deste cap que eu achei bem D/G teve ação, angústia, suspense, Drama, amor, eu adorei muito escrever este cap mesmo achando que podia ter sido melhor mas pra um primeiro draminha ta otimo e espero que vcs tenham gostado, eu queria por uma musiquinha melhor mais pra primeira vez que coloco uma musica ta ótimo tb e quero dedica- lo a todas minhas leitoras que me acompanham desde o primeiro cap, mais quero dedica-lo especialmente a PiuPotter que adora como eu um bom ranca rabo, tudo bem q este ta bem dramático, mas não deixa de ser um... eu falei que não ia postar antes de 50 rvws, mais ai eu pensei... se eu tivesse postado a nc sem ser separado teria jah mais de 50, então elas merecem eh claro ler... mesmo eu tendo recebido apenas 7 rvws no cap 6, espero mais neste... 

Agora a parte que eu adoro:

**Agradecimentos as pessoinhas por traz da fic:**

Minha Betuxa lindinha a Carol que voltou, mil brigadão titia lova vc.

A Tataya, não ela não betou este cap mais ela me aturava no msn e sempre me mandou incentivos e ela sendo minha beta reserva oficial, merece todo agradecimento do mundo tb, lovo vc linda, vê se aprece to com saudades.

E hj vou agradecer tb as pessoas que lêem a fic no portal e aqui mais não me mandam rvws obrigado por me fazer ver que sempre posso estar indo além, mesmo o caminho sendo bem turvo.

**Agora deixa eu agradecer as rvws que jah ta ficando muito sentimentalista:**

**From miaka: haha gina se distraiu e explodiu a poção, vão ter que limpar tudo. hum...snape ensinuando que eles tem algo, hahaahah draco entregando cartão a gina! super bizarro... ai mas que palhaço, pregando peça nela. ele ficou bravo porque ela não se irritou, levou na brincadeira.ele a acha sua amiga, sei...ganhou um abraço de gina, mas acabou virando beijo, foi se intensificando e pelo visto se entenderam, agora namoram. ah queria o nc17...snif foi lindo o cap, e eu adoro draco. ;)** Pois eh se viu, mais agora como vc pode ver eles estavam namorando, eu adoro o Draco tb principalmente pq ele eh espontâneo quer tudo na hora e não sabe ouvir, acho que pq sou assim tb que me identifico com ele...e sobre a Nc 17 ela já ta no ar... como prometido... mais me diz que achou deste cap... eu adoro brigas e vc?...

**From PiuPotter: Hey ****Non, non decepcionou+ um arrank rabo eh sempre bom - Opa... Cap ke vem tem? ****Non vai akabar non, neah? ****voz chorosa Eu vo votar na sua fic - Tah perfeitudaa.. E non vc non demoroou, ke feliz e tah aki meu coment d CDF (criança dau feliz) aushauishauihsuias Kissu dolo vcs **Hehhe, oi, garota do arranca rabo, gostou do cap? Dediquei ele a vc, ai que bom q vc naun ficou decepcionada no 6, se não ficou no 6 não ficará neste tb pq o mais teve foi discussão, eu adoro ele... sei lah estes últimos cap saum meus preferidos... ai agora soh falta o 8 e o 9... e agora soh vai ter mais um pouquinho de ranca, pra te alegar, mas me diz q achou deste cap...

**From Nina Black Lupin: Ola! Aqui estou eu de novo! Mas desta vez não vou dar sermão, vou dizer que esse capitulo ta perfeito! Sério mesmo, eu sei q vc sabe isso mas é bom ser lembrada né?hehehhe Beijos e posta logo ps:um pequeno sermão:vc não pode ficar nos ameaçando dizendo q só vai postar quando tiver 50 reviews, isso não é justo já q só se pode comentar uma vez e as pessoas q comentam realmente merecem o capitulo rapido! Beijos novamente.** Ola Nina que bom que vc voltou, e sem sermão, _fazendo biquinho_ eu gosto dele mais tudo bem, e o cap tava perfeito neh ai eu sei mas vc acertou eu adoro ser lembrada, e este o q vc achou, a um sermãozinho... agora eu tiro o bico, mas bem sabe como eu, eu tava andando muito boazinha sabe, e eu sou um Slytherin e eu gosto e sou má, e eu quero muitas rws pelo menos 50 por enquanto nem eh pedir muito, e se pode postar mais que uma vez... soh naun se pode postar mais de uma vez no mesmo dia, mais no dia seguinte pode...sim..., e sobre as pessoas merecerem o cap rápido eu sei...mais hum desta vez eu fui má, mais demorei tb por causa dos probleminhas básico, mais quem sabe eu recompenso futuramente as que mandaram rvws com freqüência... espere e verá...

**From Rafinha M. Potter : Lindinha do meu coração! Adorei esse capítulo, muito fófis! Foi tudo tão rápido, mas tão perfeito, sério, perfeito é o que mais ****qualifica esse capítulo! E com certeza vc vai ganhar com melhor Gina no Portal(Rafinha fecha os olhos e pede a Merlin A Moça lindinha tem que ganhara, ou eu vou grutar chiclete na sua varinha) E sim! Rumos ao 100 (olha que da última vez que falei isso, afic realmnete chegou aos cem comentários, que foi a da fofa da Nathy) Conte com a minha ajuda, pra o que der e vier! (ficarei imensamnete feliz em ajudá-la!) E vê se não demora a atulizar (comentário sonserino,se não chegar até o 50 não atualiza!) Brincadeirinha...(sei lá ,né! Há tantos leitores raivosos por aí...) Boa sorte com a fic! Bjinhos Rafinha (que gritou muito ao ler o beijo...:P). **LINDUXAAAAAAAA, ai que bom que vc adorou o cap, Nah eu fico tau Felix, e bem eu tenho esta mania de rapidez... e agora deu pra perceber pelo cap 7 que foi e vai ser mais rápido ainda neh, e sobre ganhar como melhor Gina... espero que sim, eu naun lembro que fic votei pra melhor Gina, mas se vc naun sabe, bem agora jah deve tar sabendo.

**From Lou Malfoy: Oiie, lindaa! Mto legal conversar com vc no msn... Vc eh super simpática...Esse cap. fikou mto mto mto mto mto linduu! O beijo deles fi tão ui, ui, ui, ui... D Esse cap. foi acho q ateh agora o meu favorito! estou louka pra ler a NC e q legal q a Rafinha vai te ajudar... Pf naum demore a atualizar o cap. ... To eu aki comentando pra te ajudar a chegar as 50 rvws...Q pena q soh vai ter mais 3 caps. ... Legal vc qrer um guara-chuva verde e prata, mas o q eu qro eh uma gravata (amo gravatas)...Eu nunk vi o ''Um novo amor''... num tinha nem como eu acertar mas qm sabe na próxima...Eh eu tive msmo mta sorte, meus desejos foram atendidos...A fic fika cd vz melhor... vc escreve super bem!Bjokass, Lou!**Oi lindinha, ai vc tb eh muito simpática, e que bom que vc gostou do cap, e desde oq vc achou? Leu a Nc? Gostou dela? Eu demorei eu sei mas ele ta aqui...agora, e sobre meu guarda´chuva eu o tenhos abe, mais ele vive com problemas, ultimamente não ta querendo voar mais, e sobre a gravata, eu aidna vou fazer uma assossiação das garotas sem gravata-verde... merlim nos somos más mais nem tanto merecemos pelo menos uma gravatinha verde e prata da nossa amada casa, não acha? e sobre o próximo testinho... ele será no próximo cap entaun vá se preparando...Bem deixa eu responder o resto beijos e ate mais...

**From TatayaBlack: Linda! ****Vc sabe como eu amo tanto muito de montão esse cap, né? Poxa, tava aki pensando com meus botões... eu naum ligo de betar sua fic não (até pq aí eu fico sabendo das coisas antes de todo mundo! adoro ****isso!), eu só axu q vc merece uma beta melhor... é por isso q eu fico atrás de betas p/ vc...Mas quando precisar pode pedir, pq eu lovo vc de montão! e a Rafa tem razão... Merlin não tá mais aceitando nossos pedidos de tanto q a gente enche o saco dele... te falei, né? Pedi um Draco p/ ele, aí ele me enviou um Harry... achu q ele naum ouviu direito... Por isso agora ando alugando as fadas, e vc q dá certo! Então eu cruzo meus dedinhos, fecho os olhinhos e peço pras fadinhas te iluminarem de muita inspiração p/ vc escrever essa fic q eu amo tanto! Espero q elas estejam trabalhando de plantão no sábado a noite...BJOKS**Oi moxa lindindinha que sumiu, eu sei que vc adora o cap 6, e o 7 o q achou dele, este vc naun teve a honra de ler antes... tb vc sumiu né, ai eu nem sei como agradecer pelo apoio de vcs vcs sabem que eu lovo todas vcs, espero q esteja tudo ok, vê se aprece, mil bjos.

**From aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Hahahahahahaha fkou d! Adorei...OP Draco eh mó fofo bjuu.**Que bom que vc gostou do cap 6 e deste o q achou, e menina e vc que eu vi em umas fics Slash vc tb gosta?

Bem pessoal hj to sem inspiração pra dizer mais, ate o próximo cap que vai demorar um pouquinho infelizmente mais ele vai ser o maior de todos ele já esta com 9 pag, e euacabei de sairda metade dele... mais quem sabe com muito incentivo eu não o termine logo...

Beijos a todos...

Camy- Arwen Mione


	8. Versão Malfoy de Reconciliação

**Disclaimer: **Vocês tão cansado de saber que tenho que dizer que o Draco e todo o resto não são meus e blábláblá, então vamos pra parte que interessa o cap... que isso sim e meu somente meu... e sim eu me explicarei no final como sempre.

**Capitulo oito: Versão Malfoy de Reconciliação**

_**"Cuida-te quando fazes chorar uma mulher, pois Deus conta as suas lágrimas.**__**A mulher foi feita da costela do homem, não dos pés para ser pisada, nem da cabeça para ser superior, mas sim do lado para ser igual...debaixo do braço, para ser protegida e do lado do coração para ser amada."**_(Citação tirada do _Talmud_ que é um livro onde se encontram condensados todos os depoimentos, ditados e frases pronunciadas pelos Rabinos através dos tempos).

_Tristeza, solidão, vazio, desânimo, incerteza, medo... Não tenho mais vontade de escrever nada, perdi toda a minha vontade, perdi a vontade de viver, ele fez o que prometera saiu de minha vida, no dia seguinte não estava mais lá, deixará hogwarts, acabará com única esperança que ainda me restava, eu estava decidida a ficar com ele, a abandonar tudo por ele, como ele queria, mas ele me deixara, para apenas se dedicar, como eu iria fazer agora já que era a única opção a si mesmo. Ele não participou dos três dias restante de meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, eu também não tive animo pra nada, não aproveitei minha festa de formatura, não aproveitei nada, meus amigos meus verdadeiros amigos, na verdade ate Ny tentou me animar, nem a noticia de que Maddy estava grávida me alegrara, ele levará consigo toda minha razão de viver, ao ir sem deixar noticias, ou as deixou sem que estas me fossem de conhecimento, mas ele foi sem saber que havia deixado algo mais que crescia dentro de mim e que pertencia completamente a ele..._

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos aloirados, ou seria loiros arruivados? De aproximadamente onze anos, terminava de ler a ultima página de um diário que encontrara no sótão de sua casa, há alguns dia atrás, e desde que o encontrara passava toda à tarde e às vezes até noite o lendo, teve um dia que até dormiu em cima do pequeno caderno, mas agora ele havia terminado, coisa que não deixou a pequena garota muito contente.

"Por Merlin... por mil duendes saltitantes , cadê o fim, isso não pode ter acabado aqui, deve ter mais, eu sei que tem mais...mais como ocorreu este mais?" - Exclamou em voz alta.

A pequena garota saiu à procura de outro diário em meio às muitas caixas que lá se encontravam organizadamente, quando se deu conta que não estava sozinha, na porta no sótão se encontrava um homem de aproximadamente 36 anos, numa posse muito elegante e imponente, seus cabelos loiros que agora lhe passavam os ombros estavam presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, ela e sua mãe sempre ficava possessa pois ele sempre pegava seus laços de cabelo, o cabelo preso para a pequena garota o deixava muito parecido com as fotos que ele lhe mostrara de seu verdadeiro avô paterno, ela sabia que o marido de sua avó Narcisa, seu avó Lup como gostava de o chamar não era o primeiro, mais o sorriso sincero estampado no rosto do loiro, que era sempre lhe direcionado por ele era o bastante para divagar todo aquele ar tipicamente Malfoy, e muito mais marcante em Lucius.

"Pai não vi que o senhor estava aqui" - A garotinha saiu correndo e pulou nos braços do loiro que logo a amparou a abraçando e a beijando

"... o que fazes aqui pequena... não responda eu sei... te vi com um diário a mão e vi que quer saber o final...".

"Você esta, certo não ficou bravo porque li né, mais eu estou curiosa, você me conta, conta o final?"

"Não, melhor ler por você mesma" - E falando isso entregou outro diário a garota este de capa verde adornado e escrito em prata, ou seja o seu diário - "Percebi que há dias você vem para o sótão e vi o que estava fazendo, sei que a continuação disto esta com sua dona, sei também que o dela e muito mais detalhado que a minha versão, mas que provavelmente ela não deixará você ler ainda, ai digo eu não estou bravo, ela provavelmente também não ficará já que o deixou aqui, mas já que quer tanto saber não faço conta que leia a minha versão neste diário, está escrito tudo que aconteceu desde o dia que sai pela segunda vez de Hogwarts até o dia de ontem, pensando melhor, se quiser podemos ler juntos, adoraria eu mesmo lhe explicar alguma coisas..."

"Hum tipo o que pai?" – A garota falou se sentando junto ao pai em uma velha poltrona que lá se encontrava.

"Hum... na verdade e que tem páginas que você é muito nova para ler"

"Pai... eu já tenho onze anos"

"Merlin! Eu tenho onze, então eu acho que é nova de mais pra ler tudo, vou mudar de idéia e como sugeriu vou lhe contar os fatos resumidamente"

Nathy ergueu uma sobrancelha igual seu pai sempre fazia "Agora mesmo que eu vou ler e você não pode sair por ai mudando de idéia, viu senhor Draco Black Malfoy, e além do mais não deve ser pior que aquela cena lá na tal sala de poções, ou a cena antes de vocês brigarem".

"O Merlin você leu aquilo, ai onde este mundo vai parar! E urght! Nathália você parece sua mãe e madrinha falando, tem que mencionar este sobrenome..."

"Este sobrenome é o da minha avó e ele é lindo, ta, ta, não vou discutir seu passado, eu heim! Vocês tem uns complexos estranhos por nome, por sorte o meu é maravilhoso".

"Claro foi eu que o escolhi, mas por mim só seria Nathalia Malfoy..."

"Pai você ta mudando de assunto vamos começar a ler logo, fazemos assim, você me conta e se eu achar que preciso de mais explicações vou até o tal dia e leio por mim mesmo...".

"Certo então" - falando isso o loiro se pois a contar mas resolveu contar desde quando os dois se que reencontraram ate os dias que a garota queria ouvir...

...Haviam se passado cinco anos, cinco malditos anos que estava sem ela,cinco anos que a cada amanhecer se arrependia de não a ter escutado, cinco anos que não tinha coragem de voltar, cinco anos que resolvera ir para França terminar seu estudo e abrir sua tão sonhada loja de poções...fazia pouco mais de um mês que a tinha inaugurado, mas a loja elegante e muita bem ornamentada, situada num dos bairros mais nobre e movimentado da França-Bruxa já havia se tornado um sucesso sem tamanho, os Malfoys na França eram ainda de muito renome já que de lá vinha sua descendência, assim fora fácil o loiro se instalar e viver na mansão da Família na França.

O loiro tinha acabado de reabastecer uma das prateleiras quando resolveu ir até a frente da loja pra ver o movimento ele adorava fazer isso quando o expediente chegava ao fim e seus funcionários já estavam de saída, mas naquele dia começou a se irritar com o vento que varria sempre o entardecer da cidade e que tendia a bagunçar seu cabelo, a despeito de todo o esforço que ele fazia para mantê-lo no lugar, as mechas que estavam um pouco abaixo do queixo, ficavam chicoteando seu rosto e seus dedos enquanto ele as puxava para trás. "_Definitivamente es__tá na hora de começar a te prender" _e antes de terminar o pensamento o loiro parou na metade do caminho quando viu pela vitrine uma ruiva que reconheceu imediatamente, só não reconheceu a garotinha que a acompanhava e que no momento entrava correndo na loja se esbarrando com ele.

A menina tinha no máximo cinco anos -"_Faz cinco anos que eu não a vejo, não pode ser"- _tinha os cabelos loiros quase branco iguais o seus, mais seus olhos eram de um verde azulado igual ao de Gina, o loiro gelou será que aquela garota a sua frente...não era impossível...

DRACO&GINA&DRACO&GINA&DRACO&GINA&DRACO&GINA&DRACO 

Fazia duas semanas que a ruiva tinha sido transferida da Romênia para a França e estava a passear com uma das pessoas que mais amava, mas já estava impaciente e entediada, todavia ainda faltava algo a comprar, algo que a menininha ao seu lado não parava de mencionar e estava a começando a irritar.

Ao passar pela loja de poções que percebeu ser nova, resolveu entrar já que precisava de vários itens para reabastecer seu estoque, sem contar que tinha prometido um caldeirão para a sobrinha e com certeza o encontraria ali, a pequena era apaixonada por caldeirões e de uns meses pra cá decidira começar uma coleção, que era praticamente mantida por Gina que além de tia era madrinha. Foi então que ela viu, através da vidraça, um rosto conhecido, que fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Os olhos acinzentados chegando quase a ser prata olhavam para ela, mas não pareciam surpresos, e sim com dúvida e rancor, a ruiva viu que Malfoy quebrara o contato e abaixara para olhar Rafaela sua sobrinha, que acabará de se esbarrar com ele e não deixou de sorrir e de se preocupar ao perceber porque ele a fitava tanto, o loiro estava com dúvida e como tinha que ser entrou na loja.

"Oh, desculpa _moxo_" – a loirinha falou apreensiva ao ver a cara de zanga do loiro a sua frente, mais logo sorriu ao vê-la se amenizar.

"Não devia correr de sua mãe pequena, pelo que vejo é uma Weasley"

"Oh xim xim, sou xim eu me chamo Rafaela Weasley, desculpa novamente moxo, é que sabe... ela" –apontou para Gina que estava adentrando na loja- "é lerdinha"

"Oh não devia falar assim de sua...".

"Tia... sua tia Malfoy, eu não sou mãe dela, e sim tia, assustou-se? – A ruiva sorria apreensiva".

"Na verdade..."

"Na verdade pensou que ela era sua, não é Malfoy? A Rafaela tem apenas 4 anos, se fosse minha você, com certeza não seria o pai, mas se fosse como é mesmo que você disse, ah lembrei...ainda acharia que devíamos morrer que seriamos uma escoria a menos no mundo?".

"O loiro ficou mudo, ela estava novamente muito hostil, pensava porque ela lembrará justamente aquela frase".

"Rafaela vamos embora, eu compro seu caldeirão em outra loja" a ruiva falou para a menina que estava admirando os caldeiros longe dos dois

"Mass tia Ginny eu... eu..." – A loirinha implorava com a sua voz fina e carregada de sotaque francês.

"Rafaela..."

"Pequena, pode escolher o caldeirão que quiser que eu lhe presentearei" – O loiro falou se aproximando da loirinha – "Sua tia não fará conta de esperar, embora paciência nunca tenha sido sua virtude, escolha pequena enquanto eu e sua tia trocamos mais algumas palavras" – terminou voltando novamente ao lado da ruiva.

"Eu não quero falar com você Malfoy, como você me pediu, eu te esqueci, nunca te conheci, sou uma escória, não existo e principalmente não te conheço".

"Hum... estranho eu tinha certeza que já tinha te visto, mas devo estar equivocado" – falou estendendo a mão pra ruiva- "Prazer Draco Malfoy".

"Malfoy vai te catar eu não to achando graça, porque isso agora depois de tudo que foi dito aquele dia?".

"Weasley, Weasley os dias passaram, semanas passaram, anos passaram, e posso dizer eu ainda te odeio muito, mais uma coisa nunca passa minha classe e boa educação, embora esteja louco de vontade de te socar devido a sua má educação...".

"Oh, e você acha que é educado falar que esta com vontade de me bater".

"_Ponto escolhi_, oh oh , foi difícil, _ati tem muuuitos caldeilões_ diferente e lindo mas escolhi este!" a pequena se aproximou do loiro.

"Uma ótima escolha" - se virou tirando a carranca do rosto para alegrar a menininha, ele tinha que assumir sempre pensara que odiava crianças, mas há alguns meses desde que começou a ajudar o orfanato da cidade descobriu que as adorava e tinha grande afinidade com elas.

"Rafa se você já escolheu vamos, quanto é o caldeirão Malfoy"

"Eu disse que seria presente não é nada"

"Mas eu faço questão de pagar"

"Se faz tanta questão assim..."

"Não ouse me chantagear, eu pagarei o que ele vale"

"Não iria te chantagear, apenas iria te convidar para ir comigo ao lançamento de um novo pub na cidade, quero conversar com você"

"Já disse que não temos mais nada a falar"

"Você sabe que temos, e não na frente desta linda garotinha"

A ruiva olhou contrariada para Draco que a fitava sem emoção apenas esperando sua negativa para mais uma argumentação, mais o loiro se enganou.

"Hum, certo, assim podemos definitivamente pôr um ponto final nisso, além do mais, eu também fui convidada para esta inauguração, então não se de por vencido nos encontraremos lá".

A ruiva esperou que Malfoy embrulhasse o caldeirão e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra da loja, mas teve que esperar a demorada despedida de Rafaela e Draco.

DRACO&GINA&DRACO&GINA&DRACO&GINA&DRACO&GINA&DRACO 

Na hora que a ruiva adentrou no pub este praticamente parou, Gina vestia um lindo vestido que ia até bem abaixo dos joelhos o chifon verde oliva era todo amassado e sua saia embabadada, o decote recortado abaixo dos seios lhe acentuava bem o mesmo e a deixava sensual e não vulgar, as sandálias de salto agulha amarravam no tornozelo e o delicado cordão em prata formavam um lindo conjunto com os brinco esmeralda deixando a ruiva deslumbrante.

Sua presença era muito requerida já que o pub era de um amigo com quem trabalhará na Romênia e com quem teve um pequeno e nem um pouco duradouro romance, Paul Jr decidira abandonar os dragões e voltar para a cidade natal e abrir um pub, já que percebera que com a ruiva não teria futuro, mas a amizade permaneceria.

Gina ia andando em direção de Paul cumprimentando alguns conhecidos e ignorando a presença do elegante loiro de preto que a fitava.

Apenas no final da festa é que foi ate o loiro, este não fez nada para que o encontro fosse antes também, ninguém queria dar o braço a torcer.

Draco se encontrava sentado em uma das poucas mesas do local, próxima a pista de dança a qual deixara há pouco tempo, passara a noite dançando com lindas mulheres, mas já que estava ali para falar com a ruiva e já tinha se divertido o bastante agora esperaria a vontade dela.

Gina se aproximou da mesa e se sentou sem ser convidada...

"Então Malfoy o que tem afinal para me falar"

"Boa noite Weasley, me acompanha na bebida"

"Não tenho boas recordações ao beber com você vamos direto ao assunto"

"Merlin, Virginia¹ como você não sabe se divertir"

"Já você pelo visto ainda sabe muito bem, e vejo que ainda acha que me chamo Virginia tsc tsc"

"Tsc,tsc, ainda vejo que você sente ciúmes de mim".

"Nunca, jamais espere isso de mim, Malfoy" – A ruiva falou venenosamente.

"Eu nunca espero obter nada de alguém principalmente de uma mulher, mais eu espero muito menos ainda de uma Weasley".

"Que bom Draco e bom saber, pois quem disse que vai obter algo?".

"E quem disse que quero obter algo ruiva, hoje apenas o nada a perder me interessa" – a ruiva sentiu-se derreter ao ser chamada assim novamente- "decidimos junto ter esta conversa e a propus, porque como já dei a entender não tenho nada a perder, e realmente precisamos conversar".

"Vejo que você não mudou em nada sempre tentando dar a ultima palavra".

"Também vejo que você não mudou em nada, continua ate mais bela do que antes" - O loiro falou alfinetando-a o que a deixou como sempre sem saber o que dizer e o fazendo-o como sempre ter a ultima palavra.

Os dois relutaram e relutaram mais quando a conversa realmente engajou se puseram a relembrar desde que se conheceram, as brigas, o dia do jogo de xadrez, a amizade, e enquanto datavam dando ênfase a poções causadora de tudo da união e da separação o loiro se pois a fitar Gina, a hostilidade era muito presente ainda, mas o ar, o local e as intimidades relembradas cada vez mais amenizavam o clima.

"Da para parar de me olhar assim você sabe..."

"Sei, eu ainda lembro você odeia como é mesmo quando levanto a sobrancelha... tem mais coisa não é, mais me diga agora onde eu me encaixo?".

A ruiva ficou sem fala "Que você quer dizer? Como assim onde você se encaixa estamos falando de poções, não estamos?".

"Estávamos eu agora estou falando de nós dois e quero saber, em toda tua vida onde eu me encaixo ou fui completamente desencaixado, fala a verdade Weasley o que eu fui na sua vida..."- A ruiva apenas o fitou.

"Vamos Weasley responda aqueles 3 meses valeram a pena? Tenho que ter sido mais que o garoto que você mais odiou".

"Tem razão Malfoy e você sabe que foi, mais foram mais que 4 meses não 3. Gina falou agora rindo" ela finalmente tinha aceitado uma bebida e agora se encontrava bem relaxada, mas solta, ela só não sabia que a bebida tinha uma pequena dose de SD².

"Você está rindo de mim Weasley?"

"Não, estou rindo do modo como nos conhecemos esto rindo, do antes e rindo de como fui idiota... deixa, na verdade antes te achava encantador".

"Mais eu ainda sou encantador".

Embora relutante, ela tinha que concordar, já tinha aceitado que Draco era um homem muito belo e encantador, mas seus adjetivos não acabavam ali. Ele tinha uma personalidade complexa que a atraia se podendo dizer de imediato. Havia aquele ar mau sobre ele... uma coisa que era má, mas ao mesmo tempo boa que era impossível resistir tornando uma tentação ambulante. Mas no momento que a deixou anos atrás tornou-se como no inicio proibido, não mais de seu alcance, mas ela sabia que se quisesse, poderia alcançá-lo, mas ela não sabia se queria alcançá-lo novamente...não, não iria ela dar a partida, não queria que a conversa chegasse no ponto de quando se separaram, sobre o que fizeram nestes 5 anos, mas ela era viva, hostil, e acima de tudo uma Weasley grifinória...e estavam ali para este ponto da conversa, não para relembrar os velhos tempos.

"Pode ser ainda encantador, mas ainda é o velho Draco Malfoy de sempre".

Pronto este foi o botãozinho de voltar da conversa, a hostilidade já reinava novamente, era possível voltar a trás se a conversa não tivesse sendo entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley mas... tarde de mais o Loiro já tinha se exaltado e não iria deixar barato ele sempre teria a primeira e ultima palavra.

"Isso seria uma afirmação ou uma dúvida Weasley, não entendi o que você quis dizer. Mas antes de me responder eu também quero saber se você é aquela criatura abominável ou se estes anos fizeram renascer algum resquício de humanidade no seu coração." - Draco disse cínico. "Supondo é claro que você ainda tenha um, Weasley".

"Draco Malfoy e suas brilhantes piadinhas de mal, gosto, mas quer mesmo saber se ainda tenho um coração Malfoy? Eu respondo, não, não tenho você o tirou de mim há cinco anos atrás, e..."

"Eu te devolvo, se eu o tirei, você sabe que foi a única culpada, eu não quero nada seu, te devolvo se você quiser".

A mão de Draco esbarrou de leve na sua. Por um breve instante, A ruiva sentiu seu corpo se eletrizar, sentiu as lágrimas umedecerem de leve seus olhos, mas não se pôs a chorar, ela tinha vontade de contar que durante todo o tempo pensara nele... que nunca o esqueceu e como ele mencionara fora a única culpada, mas da sua mente não saia os beijos trocados com o loiro seus lábios macios pressionando o seu delicadamente e outrora arrebatador, como queria poder novamente ter suas mão naquele a acariciar aquele peito, ter aquele cabelo tão macio entre seus dedos e a duvida se este a corresponderia.

Estranhamente ou coincidentemente Draco também pensava no corpo da ruiva, este contra o seu. Pensava no poder de provar aqueles lábios novamente, invadindo a sua com intensa ferocidade, como só ela sabia fazer, a sua pele doce e macia sob seus dedos e lábios... a voz se tornando baixa e sombria, seu gemidos se intensificando, como acontecera quando se tornaram um pela primeira vez... não ele não devia ter estes pensamentos...

Os dois arfavam de raiva, à vontade de um voar no outro para se estrangularem ou seria para se amarem? Era evidente, mas nenhum dos dois falava nada, o silêncio na mesa era tanto que eles se deram conta da música que tocava, se deram conta que algumas pessoas os olhavam, pois ainda era estranho se ter um Malfoy e uma Weasley junto.

Perceberam que o lugar estava praticamente vazio, mas voltando um pouquinho a música que tocava era a mesma do baile de halloween a musica que tocará quando se tornaram amigos, sem perceberem um sorriso delicado se plantou nos lábios dos dois, a vontade agora era outra a de dançar, a vontade era tanta que mesmo Draco sendo quem era não resistiu à tentação de convidar a ruiva pra dançar.

"Dança comigo ruiva?".

"Não estou com vontade de dançar Draco"

Ela o havia chamado novamente de Draco, ela queria dançar e ele iria insistir ou ate forçar se fosse preciso.

"Você esta louca para dançar tanto quando eu vamos lá com certeza é a ultima musica, e você não dançou nada esta noite pelo que vi".

"Ficou reparando em mim".

"Sim" - Novamente a ruiva ficou sem fala – "Vamos lá Weasley como você fez aquela vez , "Primeiro nos vamos nos levantar e você se aproximara mais de mim até mim" – após se levantarem o loiro a aproximou até ficaram quase colados- "Agora você vai enlaçar meu braço em volta de sua cintura e na conta de três... nós vamos dançar... e você por algum tempo me acompanhará, mais do que já está a acompanhar...".

"Isso se chama golpe baixo acompanhado de plágio

"Eu sei minha cabecinha de fósforo" – O loiro sussurrou na ouvido de Gina enquanto se puseram a dançar ao ritmo da música ...- o silencio reinava novamente, mas o motivo agora era das palavras não quererem sair, seria uma ofensa a tal momento.

_Bem que se quis_

_depois de tudo ainda ser feliz_

_mas já não há caminhos pra voltar._

A música acabou e como acontecera na primeira vez que dançaram pararam abraçados se fitando durante um tempo, olho no olho falando sem palavras, sentimentos, que agora eram vividos passavam agora em suas mentes e comandavam os corpos embriagados de ambos, mas diferente da outra vez Draco não estragou o momento, mas estragou o contato ele precisou estragá-lo pois só assim seus lábios se encontrariam as de sua tão desejada ruiva.

Se tratando de ambos o desejo sempre falava mais alto, o amor era evidentemente presente ainda, não se tinha mais o que discutir só tinha o agir, e sim eles iriam deixar agir, embora o desejo de repudiar ainda estive lá fraquinho mais ainda lá, 5 anos de sentimentos negativos eram empregados naquele beijo, como se aquele beijo árduo fosse o inicio para apagar todo aquele sofrimento contido.

Magicamente ou seria milagrosamente aquele beijo após 5 anos era calma ansiado, ambos não queria que acabasse, pois o pensamento _de acabar_ resultaria em acabar tudo, mas o ar já estava acabando e necessitaram se separar, mas outro rápido olhar os fez se juntarem novamente agora em um beijo mais ousado quente, um beijo que lhe proporcionavam arrepios eletrizantes em suas costas, as línguas já se reconheciam e se tornaram ávidas explorando sempre o mais, as mão de ambos percorriam e apertavam o corpo do outro, explorando com ousadia e sabedoria

_E o que é que a vida fez da nossa vida?_

_O que é que a gente não faz por amor?_

A ruiva acariciava bruscamente os cabelos sedosos que a pouco desejará enquanto o loiro, puxando-a mais para si, intensificando o beijo. Já se tornava impossível abafar os gemidos, coisa que fazia o autocontrole de ambos se extinguir.

Que se danasse tudo, ambos se queriam novamente e não precisou palavras novamente, ambos saíram do pub sem se despedir de ninguém, alegres como dois adolescentes e seguiram excitados para o carro do loiro sem se darem conta do que faziam, a única palavra dita ao entrar na luxuosa limusine foi pra – _pra minha casa – _e novamente seus lábios e corpos estavam colados.

Os dois não se desgrudavam como já mencionado, o medo _do acabar_ era presente, só por mágica para explicar como os dois que mais apareciam um conseguiram chegar a casa do loiro.

_Mas tanto faz,_ _já me esqueci de te esquecer porque_

_o teu desejo é o meu melhor prazer_

_e o meu destino é querer sempre mais_

_a minha estrada corre pro teu mar_

Ele se beijou novamente, após outra parada para buscarem ar, o beijo quente, insinuante, ao qual se deixam levar, ele a empurrou pelo corredor, batiam em algumas paredes sem querer, mas nunca se afastavam, a ruiva ainda murmurou alguma coisa quando ele abriu a porta, mas seus murmúrios de protesto eram cada vez mais débeis, as carícias dela iam aumentado, o que fez com que Draco tirasse sua própria camisa.

Parara de caminhar quando sentiu as pernas baterem na cama, então a pegou no colo e a colocou delicadamente na enorme e luxuosa cama de dossel, a ruiva não queria a separação nem um momento de seus corpos, sendo assim puxou o loiro para si. Ele volta a beija-la de forma provocativa, as mãos percorrendo seu corpo, para poder despi-la. Ela já não se fazia mais de difícil, também queria dar vazão aos seus desejos, também queria se entregar novamente a ele, nunca fora hipócrita a ponto de negar algo assim. Sentir as mãos dele percorrer o seu corpo era maravilhoso. Nunca ela pensara voltar a sentir aquilo.

Ambos se encontravam despidos explorando o corpo um do outro com beijos, caricias mordidinhas, até que eles não resistiram mais, e mais uma vez se entregaram, mas desta vez fora de forma completamente diferente pois desta vez não sabiam se o amanhã existiria.

_Agora vem pra perto vem_ _vem depressa vem sem fim dentro de mim_ _que eu quero sentir_

_o teu corpo pesando sobre o meu_

Gina já estava acordada a, pelo menos, uma hora. Ficou acariciando os cabelos de Draco e observando este dormir tranqüilamente, como se problema nenhum no mundo fosse o bastante para acordá-lo a esta hora da tarde. Como sempre o loiro parecia um anjo. Mais ela sabia que não era.

Olhou no relógio. Já passava das duas e meia, ela queria ficar, mas ao mesmo tempo ir e nunca mais vê-lo, tudo vinha a sua mente principalmente a culpa, ela o amava, mas sabia que ele por ser um Malfoy não a perdoaria, sempre o amará e sempre o amaria, mas aquilo era definitivamente o fim, resolveu então partir porém antes iria se banhar, quem sabe com a água sobre si pensaria melhor.

O loiro acordou e se assustou ao não ter a ruiva ao seu lado "_Ela se foi"_ logo ouviu barulho de água vindo da porta que se encontrava na parede oposta e que dava para o banheiro, com certeza estava se banhando para partir, levantou-se e se achou no direito de se ajuntar a ela no banho, não iria deixá-la partir.

"Posso te acompanhar" – o loiro falou adentrando no espaçoso box.

"Já estar a acompanhar"

"Nossa que hostilidade tão cedo"

"Draco por favor..."

Mas o loiro não a deixou terminar, pois a tomou nos braços e a beijou.

"Draco" – a ruiva falava o empurrando delicadamente – "Eu, para eu acho..."

"Não foi um erro Ginny, era pra acontecer, foi bom não foi, porque fugir de novo?"

"Mas..."

"Mas o que você quer que eu me desculpe e me desculpo" o loiro se ajoelhou " eu nunca me humilhei assim Weasley e estou fazendo isso porque eu te amo, eu não suportaria te perder de novo...

"Levanta Draco, eu que tenho que me desculpar" –os dois estavam novamente colados "eu fui uma tola"

"Foi mesmo"

"Draco eu to falando sério"

"Eu também, nós fomos tolos mas se você se propor a esquecer o passado e nos der uma nova chance eu não pensarei duas vezes em aceitar, eu não vou con**s**eguir ficar sequer uma noite de novo sem seu corpo"

"A então era só sexo não é?" – ruiva falou brincando.

"Claro você pensou que era o que e cabeça de fósforo?"

"Seu canalha" – a ruiva se pôs a dar tapinhas em Draco que a segurou e lhe deu um beijo arrebatador...

"Que você acha de..."

"Não, prometo que não te farei sofrer mais"

"Eu sei ruiva e também prometo"

"Obrigada por me perdoar"

"Que perdoar nada só te dei outra chance, não olha é claro que estou te perdoando, Merlin lá se vai de novo minha reputação Malfoy..."

Mas tarde enquanto os dois saboreavam um delicioso jantar na enorme cama...

"Draco você tem que perder esta mania de me olhar assim me desnorteai...".

"Eu sei é que, ruiva a partir de hoje você é minha novamente... e eu te quero como nunca quis mulher alguma...".

_vem meu amor vem pra mim,_ _me abraça devagar,_ _me beija e me faz esquecer_

_Bem que se quis._

_(Bem que se quis – Marisa Monte)_

"Eu sei você também é meu e também te quero, mas eu tava falando sério ontem à noite quando eu protestava pra você se prevenir..."

"Ham?"

**...oo0oo...Draco FIM DO CAPITULO 08 Gina...oo0oo...**

**Virginia¹ :** Pessoal pra quem não lembra o Draco já sabe que a Gina não se chama Virginia mais ele só revelará num dia especial.

**SD²:** pra quem não lembra SD é Sopro do Dragão uma bebida que eu e uma amiga inventamos.

**N/B:** Lindinha, esse foi com certeza o MELHOR capítulo de "Como deixei de Ser apenas Gina Weasley". Toda emoção da volta, a Nathy...Lindooo! Fora que EU estou nele (modéstia em falta por aqui!). Obrigada por permitir a minha betagem e desculpem por eventuais erros. Afinal fiz rápido (na medida do possível) para que viesse rápido para vocês. A Camy MERECE MUITAS REVIEWS, leram bem? Bjinhos, Rafinha M. Potter

**N/A:** Gente eu sei que pedir desculpa não adianta nada, para mim este é um dos motivos para qual nos Slytherin não a pedimos, mas gente como eu disse da outra vez, quando as coisas acontecem tudo de uma vez e a gente fica meio sem cabeça, aconteceram tantas coisa que nem vale a pena mencionar nestes meses que fiquei sem escrever, mas gente o importante é que eu to de volta e espero e rogo a Deus que nada parecido com nenhuma das coisas que aconteceu se repita.

Agora posso dizer continuo sem tempo, ainda com um pouquinho de bloqueio, mas acho que me encontro tão mais madura pra escrever, este cap é uma prova disso vou tornar a repetir as coisas aconteceram rápido e vcs sabem pq quem não sabe e só ler a fic de novo, e tem mais este eh o penúltimo cap só temos mais um depois deste pode ser que eu faça um cap separado falando sobre os 5 anos mais ainda não sei, as coisa tão fluindo tão mais magicamente que provalmente sairá, ta ta assistir HP e o Cálice de fogo me fez me fazer mais DRACO E HARRY ainda mais eu ainda sou e sempre serei DG, só espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado e como eu saberei que vocês não me abandonaram? Fácil vcs me mandando Reviews...a qual espero ansiosamente... pois quero muito saber o que vcs acharam deste cap que ficou bem grandinho é por incrível que pareça adorei escrever e é um dos que mais gosto.

Desta vez é só desta viu pessoal eu vou só citar o nome do pessoal pela falta de tempo e pq a maioria eu já respondi e agradeci:

Mil bjos e obrigados a **PiuPotter** (foi mal a demora e se viu não acabei daquele jeito) **Miaka,** **aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Julia Malfoy **(adorei saber que vc achou a fic perfeita ta achando ainda?), **Nina Black Lupin **(Vc nem imagina o quanto fiquei feliz pq vc não consegui dar sermão pois achou a fic muito boa) **Lou Malfoy, Cheli, Carolilina Malfoy** (titia tb te ama), **Lud **(Sorry pela demora e seja bem vinda a fazer parte da familia que le minhas fics), **Re Tonks** (demorou mais ta ai o cap 8 espero que tenha gostado e brigadão) **Rafinha **(eu quero minha gravata) o pessoal que me mandou e-mail que leu pelo portal, **Joy , Gabi e **o **Welligton **(que comentou pelo msn) e a todos vcs que leram e não comentaram.

**Agora agradeciemntos especiais as minhas betas:**

**Rafinha **e **Carol **só tenho a dizer que eu amo vocês e sem vcs o cap demoraria bem mais pra sair… mil bjos e mil obrigada as duas…

**E pra finalizar momento propaganda e noticias finais.**

Gente eu to com uma short nova pra quem é fan de Draco&Harry leiam ela é minha primeira Slash ta mo fofinha e cômica e se chama **Maça sem Casca**, o end dela ta la no profaile e a capa tb.

Sobre **Cupidos e Sr e Sra Malfoy** gente não me matem eu to escrevendo mais calma como disse as cosias tão vindo mais fácil mais eu não tenho nenhum parentesco com o flash... alem do mais a Nath linduxa ta sem pc e ela e minha segunda mão em Sr e Sra sem contar que agora apareceu mil sr e sra coisa que desilude um pouco sabe.

Mas novamente não desisti, acho que não esqueci de nada qualquer coisa pessoal e só me perguntar como os que já em conhecem sabem adoro bater papo entaum naun tenham medo de mim.

Ah e quase ia me esquecendo o Paul Jr eu me inspirei no próprio Paul Jr do American Chopper a qual amo de paixão e a parte que o Draco pergunta onde se encaixa na vida da Gina eu tirei do filme Tomb Raider 2.

A pessoal quem gosta de rpg de HP da um toque estamos abrindo uma nova escola.

**Mil bjos a todos **

**Camy – Arwen Mione**


	9. Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy

**N/A IMPORTANTE: **Gente pelo visto eu que fiz a confusão pois todo mundo pensou a mesma coisa, então acho que a culpada foi euzinha, então deixa eu explicar... nestes 5 anos que passaram a Gina não ficou grávida do Draco, sobre "algo crescendo dentro de mim" eu me referia ao Amor, a Nathy filha deles só foi gerada no dia que eles se reconciliaram ou seja no final do cap 8 depois dos 5 anos que eles estavam separados, Sorry pela confusão.

**Disclaimer**: Vcs sabem eles não são meu e tem todo aquele blá, blá, blá que todo mundo ta cansado de saber...mais eu ainda vou dominar o mundo e tê-los só para mim principalmente o Draco e o Blaise, ai eu vou aperta-los, amassa-los, ama-los e tudo mais (momento Felicia), a e eu vou querer o Colin como meu amigo Gay é eu vou, e vou fazer a Tia Jo fazer outro livro onde eu serei a principal, e vou fazer e querer mais um monte de coisa... bem mais agora chega de besteira... e bora pra leitura do ultimo cap...

Capitulo nove: Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy 

"Por onde as pessoas passam elas nunca vão sós, nunca nos deixam sós; deixam um pouco de si, levam um pouco de nós." (não faço a mínima idéia quem escreveu isso eu tirei do site do portaltibia na frase da semana, mas eu já tinha lido em outro lugar, visto em uma música não lembro direito)

Uma semana após a reconciliação, Draco pedira a ruiva em casamento, não tinha mas motivo para viverem separados, eles já tinham vivido as duas opções e sabendo que a de ficar junto era a melhor não tinham porque adiar. Fora linda a forma como Draco a pediu em casamento, era um dia esplendido de outono, tudo estava propício, os dois estavam conversando na varanda do apartamento da ruiva.

"_Tenho algo para você..." _O loiro falou após retirar mão do bolso sem que a ruiva percebesse e estendeu o braço com a mão fechada na frente de Gina.

"_E eu posso saber o que é?"_

Draco abriu a mão e no mesmo instante uma linda borboleta rosada que permaneceu menos que um segundo saiu voando revelando um lindo anel cravejado de diamantes e esmeralda ao perceber lagrimas nos olhos da ruiva e seu esuberante sorriso o também emocionado loiro falou a famosa frase "aceita casar comigo?" ao qual a ruiva obviamente aceitou e nem precisamos mencionar como a comemoração desta aceitação aconteceu.

Fizeram uma enorme festa de noivado na Toca, a ruiva já estava novamente se acostumando com a irritante mania de grandeza do loiro no noivado que foi aceito meio a contra gosto da família Weasley, toda a história sobre os dois, fora contada, onde pode rever Col, as amigas e Ny, Harry, ou seja todos seus entes queridos. Demorou um pouco para que todos se acostumassem com a idéia menos os dois irmãos mais velhos que já sabiam da história, mas isso não vem ao caso, o que vem ao caso é que a data fora marcada para dali três meses, e quando faltavam dois meses para o casamento a ruiva descobrira que estava grávida outra tremenda alegria, que tenho quase a certeza que só vivenciando é completamente entendível. Então finalmente o dia tinha chego, a ruiva se encontrava nervosa.

O vestido em estilo medieval creme e dourado dançava pela sua pele, justo em cima com o decote típico da época as mangas que começavam também justas até a altura dos cotovelos e se abriam lindamente deixando apenas as pontas das mãos aparentes, mãos que seguravam um enorme "terço" (era apenas o formato, na cruz do terço era apenas uma cruz não tinha Jesus nem nada) em ouro, esmeralda e diamantes queria algo diferente, por isso não queria um buquê de flores e achava que o admirável crucifixo ornava melhor com o vestido. A saia do vestido era levemente godê abria-se como um A, escondendo de forma sutil a barriga de quase quatro meses, não a queria esconder ela tinha muito orgulho de estar grávida como já havia ressaltado.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um penteado também de época uma mistura de solto e tranças, com várias mechas de cabelo caindo em volta do seu rosto, não tinha véu nem grinalda, apenas uma tiara que na verdade pareciam três que ficava entre o fim de sua testa e o começo do seu coro cabeludo que também era de ouro, se inspirara em um filme que assistira uma vez com Collin um onde tinha uma linda elfa e um cavaleiro, se não se enganava o filme chamava-se O Senhor dos Anéis.

Seu colo nu, muito branco salpicado com as delicadas sardas, não necessitava de algo, já que o lindo decote ornamentado suavemente já era por si só uma atração. Fazia minutos que se contemplava diante do espelho pensando em milhares de coisas, não acreditando que em pouco tempo estaria casada com ele, com Draco Malfoy, a única pessoa por quem já sentira a maioria dos sentimentos negativos e positivos, a pessoa que após repassar toda sua vida fora à única que amara.

Com seu ar de simplicidade e elegância, expondo sua excêntrica beleza deu mais uma olhada no espelho e soltou um sorriso sincero ao ver por ele a silhueta de seu pai e não precisava de palavras, ela sabia que seu pai ao corresponder aquele sorriso dizia tudo, tudo que ela necessitava no momento, conforto, apóio, amor, mas também dizia que estava na hora de ir, então foi até o pai e se enganchou delicadamente em seu braço direito, o homem fechou a porta e caminhou com ela até o tapete verde ao qual no momento que pisara uma linda música começou a ser ouvida, não, não era a marcha nupcial como já disse ela queria algo diferente algo como _Ameno_ do Era.

A ruiva caminhava elegantemente sobre aquele corredor encarpetado, e cada vez que olhava para o loiro que estava impaciente mas extremamente feliz e pomposo a esperando, queria chegar cada vez mais rápido.

Ao chegar diante do loiro, Arthur a lhe entregou dando antes um delicado beijo na testa da filha, e se colocou no seu lugar, Draco levou a ruiva até a frente do homem que ministraria seu casamento, e a cerimônia começou.

O mais emocionante da festa foi na hora da pergunta do aceito ou não.

_- Senhor Draco Black Malfoy aceita... – O loiro interrompeu o ministrante educadamente colocando a mão na frente do homem para que ele se calasse e então continuou..._

- "_Sim, eu Draco Black Malfoy aceito Ginevra Molly_ _Weasley como minha legítima esposa"_ o loiro falou a fitando sem nem um mero segundo tirar os olhos cinzas dos esverdeado dela, a ruiva ficou sem fala, sabia, ele sempre soubera, tudo passou na sua mente, o dia da aposta, ele de cabelo colorido, as brigas, as noites de amor, ele a chamado cinicamente de Virgínia para irritá-la, e no final no dia mais importante da sua vida ele finalmente a chamava pelo seu verdadeiro nome, ao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome vindo da boca dele ela já não tinha mais dúvida de nada, e queria logo que aquilo acabasse ela queria o tomar para si.

"_Eu também aceito, mesmo o senhor ainda não tendo perguntado, eu aceito"_ A ruiva falava espocando o sorriso mais belo que o loiro já a tinha visto dar, e assim a cerimônia prossegui, com muitos Ohhh, vivas, palmas e chuva de arroz no final, onde Gina saiu ao som de outra música excêntrica agora do Enya uma maravilhosa banda trouxa irlandesa.

A festa fora no mesmo lugar do casamento e após todas as formalidades os pombinhos partiram em lua de mel, queriam um lugar diferente um lugar caliente, então nada melhor que ir conhecer ao México a parte trouxa dele, apenas para se curtirem, descansar e apreciar e desfrutar da beleza exótica do maravilhoso país, sem contar da famosa bebida a tequila a qual a ruiva teve que ser muito cautelosa já que o fruto do amor dos dois já crescia em seu ventre, após a lua de mel voltaram para França onde morariam na mansão do loiro até que...

"Meses depois você nasceu me deu todo aquele trabalham que eu já cansei de dizer, seu pai surtou completamente, eu lembro como se fosse hoje, ele exaltado pelo luxuoso restaurante dizendo coisa pela metade ao invés de me ajudar e me levar para o hospital." Gina sorria enquanto relembrava o momento. "Seu pai insistira tanto para irmos jantar fora àquela noite, eu tinha certeza que você não passaria daquele dia, mas você sabe seu pai é um Malfoy e mesmo eu estando grávida não gostava de ser contrariado, então acabamos indo até aquele bendito restaurante que por sinal na época era o mais luxuoso e enquanto esperávamos a sobremesa, você resolveu que seria melhor saboreá-la do lado de fora de minha barriga, e sento assim as contrações começaram".

"_Drey" – _A dor já era evidente no rosto da linda ruiva.

"_Sim querida"_ o loiro se virou para encarar seus olhos, e no mesmo momento se assustou – "_Que foi querida tá tudo bem?" - _perguntou segurando as mãos da ruiva.

"Está, querido apenas está na hora..."

"_Não querida, ainda temos a sobremesa"_ - O loiro cortou a esposa e se acalmou por meio segundo pensando que a ruiva quisesse se referir ao fato de irem embora.

"Draco meu amor eu estou dizendo que chegou a hora de nossa filha nascer" - A ruiva dizia em meio à calma e a dor de mais uma contração que sentia. 

"_Eu nunca vou me perdoar, se eu não tivesse insistido para virmos jantar fora, eu devia suspeitar você disse que estava meio indisposta..." - _foi ai que o loiro entrou em pânico e a confusão começou.

"Eu disse que estava com indisposição, pelo simples fato de estar grávida de noves meses e sua filha estar preste a nascer" – mais uma contração- AGORA POR MERLIN, CALA ESSA MALDITA BOCA, MALFOY! – a voz dela saiu mais como um suplica do que como um grito – "EU POR ENQUANTO ESTOU BEM, ESTOU CALMA, SÓ SENTINDO CONTRAÇÕES INCÔMODAS, MAS VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO TENHO MUITA PACIÊNCIA E PELO VISTO SUA FILHA TAMBÉM NÃO ENTÃO SE VOCÊ NÃO AGIR LOGO ELA VAI NASCER AQUI MESMO, EU ESTOU FALANDO SERIO ENTÃO PARA DE ME OLHAR COM ESTA CARA DE PEIXE MORTO!" – outra contração muito mais forte que as anteriores – "MERLIN PÁRA DE AGIR COMO UM IDIOTA E ME LEVA PRO MALDITO HOSPITAL DE UMA VEZ, VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO POSSO APARATAR NEM USAR CHAVE DE PORTAL E PRECISO INFELIZMENTE DE VOCÊ PRA DIRIGIR O CARRO!".

"_Mas e a conta? Eu tenho que pagar a conta, e depois pegar o carro". _

"_QUE SE FODA A CONTA ESTÁ TODO MUNDO VENDO QUE EU ESTOU PRESTE A DAR LUZ DE UM MALFOY, ELES VÃO SE INCOMODAR MAIS SE EU TIVER O BEBÊ AQUI DO QUE VOCÊ DEIXAR PRA PAGAR A CONTA DEPOIS" _após ouvir isso o loiro pegou a ruiva às presas no colo e saiu gritando palavras desconexas que queria seu carro, que depois pagava a conta, e mais um monte de coisas indecifráveis e rumou para o hospital onde a pequena nasceu sem mas problemas em menos de uma hora. (n/b Q lindo, imagino q se fosse o homem q tivesse bebês nós entraríamos em extinção...)

"Você era o bebezinho mais lindo que eu já tinha visto ou se quer pensado algum dia em ver,as sardinhas que já eram presentes por todo nariz e maçã do rosto, lhe davam um ar sapeca, e você nasceu tão cabeludinha, os fiozinhos que como hoje é difícil de dizer se são ruivos ou loiro, e quando você abriu os olhos, só abriu na hora que seu pai a pegou no colo e pudemos ver a cor que também só podia ser uma mistura dos nossos, um verde acinzentado, era obvio pra quem a visse que você era uma Weasley Malfoy, seu pai quase te encheu de baba, nunca o vi tão bobo" - A ruiva falava se aproximando, Draco que estava concentrado lendo seu diário para a filha, a cena era linda, ele lia calmamente uma folha, a franja loira que não podia ser presa caia sobre seus olhos amparados apenas pelos óculos que eram quase invisíveis, aquele ar arrogante ainda presente, mas protetores por estar com a filha, ao ouvir a voz da ruiva, seus lábios ganharam um sorriso sincero e malicioso.

- "Creio eu que a senhorita já devia estar na cama e o senhor também" - A ruiva completou.

"Mãe" - a pequena foi até a mãe e a abraçou, a puxando logo em seguida uma, para que sentasse junto a ela e o pai.

"Desde quando está aqui, Ginny?" – O loiro perguntou apontando o lugar a seu lado para que a ruiva se sentasse.

"Há tempo suficiente para ouvir o melhor da história, mas isso não quer dizer que não era pra vocês estarem na cama, chego em casa e cadê Dona Nathália e Sr Draco Malfoy, procurei a casa inteira quase enfarto, e quando estava a ponto de jogar fora o presente que comprei para minha menininha, é que escuto risadas vindas do sótão e cá tão os dois".

"Você, trouxe um presente pra mim?".

"Sim, trouxe, mas não sei se você o merece" A ruiva mais velha falou com um ar brincalhão.

"Eu mereço sim, ainda mas..." A pequena olhou no relógio e constatou que eram meia noite e quinze "Sendo meu aniversario hoje".

"Hum" A ruiva olhava do marido pra filha se concentrado em aceitar aquilo ou não mas sem nunca tirar o ar brincalhão do rosto "Certo, você realmente o merece" e entregou o embrulho a filha e a abraçou novamente "Feliz aniversario princesinha"

Após a menina abrir o embrulho e se deparar com o lindo diário em camurça preta e escrito seu nome em lindas letras vermelha e muitos abraços e parabéns dos pais, depois de Gina mencionar para irritar um pouquinho o loiro sobre como ganhou seu primeiro diário e tudo mais, a linda menina que estava extasiada agradeceu.

"Obrigada mãe eu adorei, ele é lindo" - Falou beijando a mãe- "Agora eu tenho onde escrever sobre o beijo que o Ephran me deu após a ceia de natal aqui mesmo no sótão".

Draco e Gina se olharam espantados e olharam em seguida para a filha.

"Explicações mocinha" – falaram os dois juntos "E é bom que elas sejam bem convincentes ou senão Ephran Vantoir Zabini vai se ver comigo" – Completou o loiro.

Nathália olhou para os dois colocando em seu rosto a melhor demonstração que podia (uma junção de expressões Weasley Malfoy)

"Hum... quem sabe um dia vocês lêem isso ... um dia quem sabe..."

Draco riu gostosamente, Nathy e Gina o acompanharam, elas estavam linda , ali rindo gostosamente, Nathy ao colo da mãe como se fosse uma menininha ainda, o que sentia por elas naquele momento era inexplicável, era uma felicidade tão grande que acreditou que o mundo fosse pequeno demais para abrigar todo o amor que estes anos fez-lhe aflorar, sentadas ao seu lado não estava mais a odiosa garotinha Weasley e sim sua mulher, que lhe dera a sua então agora garotinha, não era mais sua inimiga que estava ali ,era sua amada, a mãe de seu outro bem mais preciso, ao seu lado está sua filha, e a sua ruiva que deixara de ser apenas Ginevra Molly Weasley para ser também uma Malfoy que agora ele não tinha mais duvida seria dele para sempre.

**...ooOoo... FIM ...ooOoo...**

_N/B: Eu vou chorar, definitivamente vou chorar. Não acredito q a fic acabou, foi tanto tempo acompanhando e agora terminou... Tudo um dia termina, mas não é por isso q a Camy não mereça REVIEWS, muito pelo contrário ela mereçe milhares ou melhor trilhões de REVIEWS. O final ficou fantástico, maravilhoso, então deixe a preguiça de lado e mande uma REVIEW para essa esplêndida autora, é só clicar no lindo botãozinho roxo escrito ''go'' e escrever um recadinho para a Camy, tenho certeza de q ela ficará muito feliz._

_Bjinhos, Lou Malfoy que se encontra emocionada e muito feliz por betar esse último cap _

**N/A:** Eu preciso ficar sozinha, correr para meu banheiro sentar na mureta da banheira e ficar la chorando as pitangas como sempre faço em momentos assim, pois eu assumo estou completamente triste, completamente desolada, quase três anos desenvolvendo esta fic, meu bebe, meu bebe chegou a seu fim, me da um vazio tão grande, mais ao mesmo tempo um orgulho que não se cabe em mim, quando terminei de escrever Maça sem Casca eu senti um vazio tb mas eu já estava com uma continuação em mente e fora tão pouco tempo, dois meses e ela acabou era pra ser curtinha e a encarei como uma sort ou uma song, mas esta gente vcs sabem o que é praticamente 3 anos a maioria das pessoas da net (do mundo das fics ) eu conheci um pouco antes de fazer esta fic, tem gente que eu falo ate hoje que considero tão especial, ai gente eu nem sei como me expressar, tava comentando outro dia com minha melhor amiga sobre insegurança, sim eu morria de medo de postar minhas escritas, e agora não me vejo sem escrever mais, não me vejo sem as convivência e o carinho que vcs que lêem minhas fics me passam, não sei viver, sem as amizades que criei devido a elas, então pessoal, isto e completamente para vcs,e para vcs que escrevo e para por um pitada de alegrinha na minha e na suas vidas, espero que não tenha decepcionado vcs ao terminar esta fic, esta chegou ao fim mais tem muitas outras se iniciando e ainda na metade, então e obvio que eu quero saber o que vcs acharam de seu final, e pra finalizar agora, muito mais muito abrigado a todos que fizeram de formas diversificadas estas fic chegar onde chegou... amo do fundo do meu coração todos vocês... todo mundo mesmo quem mandou coment, quem indicou, quem citou, quem tem qualquer coisa relacionada a esta fic, dedico ela em especial a vcs todos, minhas betas que me acompanharam o pessoal que me cobrava pelo msn a todos.

Mas deixa-me mandar um beijo a mais a: **_TheBlueMemory, _****_miaka, Débora, Rafinha M. Potter_, _Musa K. Malfoy,_ _Lou Malfoy _(**eu que tenho q agradecer, eu que to chorando é eu estou, muito obrigada por virar minha beta e me ajudar muito com seus comentários e palpites,eu ate deixei um na fic, brigada mesmo lindinha**_) e _****_Daniela_** que foi pessoal que mandou rvws no cap anterior e que infelizmente não consegui responder todo mundo e quem mandar neste deixa pelo menos o e-mail pessoal pra dar pra agradecer.

Ah eu falei iria fazer um cap especial sobre os 5 anos que eles ficaram separados, mas pessoal acho que não é necessário a fic por si esclareceu tudo, e como algumas amigas me dizem deixar as coisas em aberto e muito melhor... então quem sabe num futuro este cap venha... então ate lá novamente meu muito obrigada a todos...

Milhões de beijinhos Sonserinos

Camy- Arwen Mione que se encontra com um lencinho verde a mão


End file.
